A List
by tahmtahm
Summary: Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC. Chapter 9 - The Return of the Spider.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters.

It's been a week since Sherlock has revealed that he was, in fact, still very much alive. All he wanted was for life to go back to the way it was - solving crimes as the world's only consulting detective. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go the way you want it. Sherlock x OC.

**A List**

**Prologue - The Enigma**

0900 - London

Mycroft Holmes glanced at the fashionably dressed American woman riding in the car with him. "You have two weeks." he reminded her.

"I know." Alexandrea said softly as she continued to look out the window.

"While you are recuperating, I think it would be best for you to remain elusive to my younger brother - make him try to guess." Mycroft gave her a small smile.

She looked at him skeptically, "Are you serious? I doubt it would take more than a few minutes for Sherlock Holmes to deduce who I am and what I do for a living." _Really, was Mycroft losing faith in his brother's abilities?_ She shook her head slowly and looked back out the window.

"I think it will sharpen his skills, and it will get you back into practice." Mycroft stated. "Stop the car here." he instructed the driver. Mycroft watched the younger woman carefully, then handed her a black credit card with no name and a new mobile phone. "You have worked very well with us, Alexandrea and we appreciate it immensely. Take this time to relax and come back ready to work in two weeks. Get rid of the clothes you have on, buy all you need from in there." he pointed to the high class Nadine's Second Best Clothiers. "I will make arrangements for you with Ms. Hudson. Go to 221 Baker Street when you have finished your shopping."

Alexandrea smiled softly. Though Mycroft Holmes was the embodiment of the British Government itself and many people felt intimidated by him, she had worked with him enough to know he was just very passionate about keeping his country safe. "Thank you, Mycroft. I'll see you in two weeks." The door was opened for her and she got out of the car gracefully.

XXXXX

1230 - 221B Baker Street

Mycroft Holmes looked at his brother with a withered frowned, "I've asked for your help."

"I said no." Sherlock reiterated as he pulled the newspaper up higher.

"You've just re-emerged from your so-called death, you don't have any other cases." Mycroft pointed out as he tapped his umbrella against the floor. "It would be best for you to do something for the country."

Sherlock stood up quickly, "I just spent an inordinate amount of time tracking down all of Moriarty's underlings. There's a delightful article in today's paper, right after the idiotic and pedantic one about Double O7 thwarting another megalomaniac from causing the world to self destruct."

Mycroft sighed heavily, "Really, Sherlock - must you be so melodramatic?"

John Watson looked up from his paper, "How does he do it - stop the megalomaniacs? Does he work alone?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Of course not! He's got MI6 at his disposal and Q with all of his gadgets. Traipses all over the world. . ." he continued to mutter for another minute. He looked back up at Mycroft, "Why are you here again?"

Mycroft was about to blow a gasket, but John quickly stepped in between the two.

"Mycroft, why don't you leave the file with us. We'll get back to you." John Watson smiled politely and accepted the file from him and showed the eldest of the Holmes brothers out the door.

Sherlock frowned at his flat mate and best friend, "Why did you take that file from him?"

John shrugged and put the file on the desk, "Seems interesting - maybe you'll feel like looking it over later." He went to the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Fine." Sherlock huffed and sat back down at the desk. He glanced and made sure that John wasn't watching, then opened the case file.

John smiled to himself as he put the pot on. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Ms. Hudson, is that you?" he called out.

Ms. Hudson smiled brightly as she stepped in the kitchen, "Yes, dear. Just wanted to introduce you to the new tenant."

John put a smile on his face, but he was almost afraid of what was to come in the next few minutes. They'd had a few people come by and try to rent out 221C, but Sherlock managed to scare them all away within five minutes after he deduced them. What John did not expect, was the woman that followed Ms. Hudson into the small kitchen. She was five feet, six inches. Light brown hair that gently fell down to her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes - pleasant to look at. Couldn't be over thirty-three years old, looked to be in very good shape from his point of view. She was dressed casually in a pair of low riding jeans, a green silk shirt tucked into the aforementioned jeans, and canvas walking shoes.

John smiled brightly, "Hello, I'm John Watson."

The woman smiled easily and shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Alexandrea Machleeon. I've heard many good things about you, Dr. Watson."

John raised an eyebrow at her accent, "Ah, an American. That's an interesting name." he commented as the pot started to whistle. "Would you care for some tea, Alexandrea? Ms. Hudson?" he offered.

"That would be nice. Please, call me Alex." she suggested.

John looked at Ms. Hudson.

Their landlord looked hesitant to accept the offer. She too, knew that Sherlock would more than likely be upset. She turned to Alex, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you when you talk to him? He can be overbearing and downright cutting." she reminded the younger woman of their earlier conversation downstairs when they were getting acquainted.

Alex smiled and patted Ms. Hudson's arm, "I'll be just fine. I'll come down and get to work on the sketches in just a little while." she promised.

Ms. Hudson smiled gently, then quickly went back downstairs.

John handed Alex a cup of tea, then carried his and Sherlock's cups into the other room and indicated for Alex to follow him. John set Sherlock's cup of tea on the table and cleared his throat. "We have a visitor."

"I heard, I'm not deaf. What did Ms. Hudson mean when she said I could be downright cutting?" he questioned John as he shut the file.

Alex smiled as Sherlock finally looked over to her, "I believe she means that you have a way of stabbing people in the heart with your words."

Sherlock stood up and circled the American, studying her closely. "Just arrived?" he questioned.

"Possibly."

Sherlock reached for her left hand and looked over the perfectly applied red nail polish, "Couldn't have been today, you just had a manicure and probably a pedicure."

Alex shrugged.

Sherlock looked over her clothes. Jeans, not new - but only worn four times. Evidence at the waist band suggested an excessive weight gain, but her body didn't give credence to that. He looked over her green silk shirt, it had only been worn three times before and the sleeve indicated a left-handed person, but she clearly wasn't.

"Confused?" she questioned and took a sip of her tea. "I took the liberty of getting all of my clothes from Nadine's Second Best a few hours ago. None of these clothes are my own."

"Why would you do that?" Sherlock blinked.

Alex smiled again, "Because I know how you are, Mr. Holmes."

"Where's your passport?"

"Safe - not here." she took another sip of tea.

"You are supposed to carry your passport with you." Sherlock pointed out.

"Yes, well. Mycroft thought it would be best if he held it for me."

Sherlock took in a deep breath and was about to yell for Ms. Hudson, but Alex lifted her hand up to stop him. He stepped back. _Was this woman telling him what to do?_

Alex noted John seemed to be enjoying Sherlock's confusion. She looked back at Sherlock, "What can you deduce about me?"

"You're physically fit, self-assured to a fault, cunning, and have a poor choice of friends." Sherlock quickly listed.

John had never seen anyone stump Sherlock before, well except Irene Adler when she presented her naked self to Sherlock. John had to smile, this was a bit more elusive - getting clothes from a second hand shop.

"Why do you not want anyone to move in?" Alex questioned Sherlock and stepped into his personal space.

"You'd bother me - I work at all hours." he said simply, not moving - though he felt the urge to take a step back.

"How would I bother you? Do you know what my occupation is?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I don't know what your occupation is at the moment - but I can figure it out." Sherlock stated emphatically.

"Mr. Holmes, your brother instructed me to have you guess who I am and what I do - but really, I think you'll be able to figure it out pretty quickly. He said this would sharpen your skills, and it will get me back into practice. I could really care less at the moment, but I'll go along with him on this."

Sherlock scoffed, "Of course I'll figure it out!"

Alex nodded, "I have every confidence in the world that you will." With that said, she thanked John for the tea, then headed downstairs.

XXXXX

Sherlock looked up quickly from the file he was analyzing when laughter floated up the stairs. "Is she still here?"

John looked up from his book, "Yes, Ms. Hudson is letting her sleep on her couch until she can sleep in her apartment." He recalled Alex mentioning it when he stepped out to get milk earlier.

Sherlock frowned, "Doesn't she have a hotel room?"

John lifted his brows, "Obviously not."

Sherlock jumped up, "Wait." He paced back and forth twice. "She didn't just arrive here in London. She's been here awhile. She does have a place to stay . . . She just doesn't want to go back." He clasped his hands behind his back as thoughts started tumbling quickly. He looked at the place where she stood in front of him, though not really seeing it. "She doesn't want to go back - but she's not in trouble."

"How do you know she's not in trouble?" John questioned, trying to keep up with Sherlock's line of thinking.

Sherlock pursed his lips and looked at John as if the answer was written on the wall. He sighed, "She got a mani/pedi. She must just want to escape for awhile. Interesting." Sherlock fell silent.

John watched Sherlock, not quite sure if the conversation was over. But, after a few minutes of silence, he took it as so and went back to reading his book.

"Invite her for dinner. We'll order in." Sherlock sat back down and opened the file again.

John looked around the room, puzzled. "What?"

Sherlock closed his eyes momentarily, "You heard what I said."

Realization hit John rather quickly, "Oh, you want to observe her and get information from her - got it." He wedged his book between the chair cushion and stood up. He glanced at Sherlock once more, then headed downstairs.

XXXXX

1830 - 221B Baker Street

When Alex came upstairs for dinner, Sherlock was pacing and on the phone.

"Why doesn't he pick up!" Sherlock demanded to no one in particular.

John indicated for her to help him put the plates out, "He's trying to get hold of Detective Inspector Lestrade. He's got a lead on the case." he explained softly to her.

"Finally! The man you found strangled in Hyde Park this morning, was it Alfred Baxter?" Sherlock demanded to know.

"Yes, how did you know? We didn't tell the press." Lestrade questioned over the phone.

"The picture in the paper, his cuff links - AB." Sherlock stated.

"Bloody hell!" Lestrade fumed. They hadn't let the photographers get that close. He took a deep breath, "Okay, what do you know about it?"

"Five days ago, he received a fan girl letter. There are also three other prominent men that have gotten such letters over the past few days. According to the dates, I suggest that you put surveillance on David Norwood quickly. Send over the crime scene photos and complete file from this morning and I'll look them over." Sherlock hung up and came over to the table.

John looked at Sherlock questionably, "You don't want to go to the scene yourself?"

Sherlock waved his hand, "It's been contaminated by now." He smiled a little too brightly at Alex, "Good evening. So glad you could join us."

Alex gave him a small smile as they sat down at the table, "Thank you for inviting me."

John passed the take out Chinese. "And you don't want to go to the morgue to check over the body?" he was surprised.

"I'll look at the file first." Sherlock watched as Alex placed a helping of shrimp fried rice on her plate, then handed him the container.

Sherlock took it, then put it down in the center of the table.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't eat in the middle of a case." Sherlock shrugged and drank a sip of tea.

Alex pushed her plate away.

John frowned, "Aren't you going to eat?" he questioned her.

She looked at John, "How do I know he didn't put something in it?"

Sherlock scoffed, "You are a suspicious one!"

Alex narrowed her eyes at John, "How many times has he invited a woman over for dinner?"

John looked uncomfortable, "None, that I know of."

Sherlock gave John a glare - _you could have just lied_. He looked over Alex carefully, "You think I spiked your food with a truth serum?"

She shrugged, "You do want answers." She leaned forward. "Look, if you want a conversation with me - you're going to have to eat too."

Sherlock watched her for a few moments, then sighed heavily. He grabbed the container and put some food on his plate.

Alex moved her plate back where it had been and waited.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, then took a bite of the food. "Satisfied?" he asked after he swallowed.

Alex smiled, then got another container and put some more food on her plate, then handed it to Sherlock.

He didn't baulk, he just went ahead and put some on his plate dutifully.

John sipped his water to hide his smile. This was going to be an interesting meal.

Sherlock took another bite of food and thought carefully. "You lived in America for most of your childhood."

"Most of it. Travelled quite a bit." she nodded.

"Only child." Sherlock stated.

"Very good. Tell me how you came up with that." Alex took another bite of food.

"You're too independent to have had any siblings." he shrugged. Sherlock watched her as she ate, keeping an eye on her facial expressions, eye movement, breathing, and the pulse at her throat.

"So, you want to know more about my childhood - do you think that will help you?" Alex questioned him.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded and continued to eat and indicated for her to go on.

Alex smiled, "Okay. When we were in the United States, we lived in New York. We travelled extensively. I loved puzzles and those brain games, my father would always get me a new book when we travelled to keep me occupied on the plane. I hated the dresses I had to wear and I didn't have a pair of jeans until I was sixteen. Though I always wanted a pet, I never had one. I graduated from high school at an early age, college too. I've only had three jobs." She raised her eyebrow - Sherlock had been nodding while she'd rambled on, "Anything come to mind?"

Sherlock sat back, "Your parents once loved each other deeply, but your Mother became resentful. They got divorced when you were five or six years old. Your Mother was cold towards you, yet instead of just pushing you aside - she lavished you with dresses you didn't like." He blinked, "She took you out to show you off to the public - she was a stage actress in New York. You didn't like any of the attention, and that's when you learned to suppress your own emotions and acted like you cared." He looked at her questionably.

Alex nodded slowly. She was amazed that he had deduced all of that from what she said. A thought hit her rather quickly - it was a conversation between her parents before they divorced. Her Mother had claimed that her Father had ruined her life when she had been stupid enough to fall in love with him and that she could never go back to the job she loved because she was now tied down with a child. She frowned slightly, what job was her Mother referring to? She remembered the murmured conversations between her parents about the CIA and MI6 when she had been young, she knew that her Father had, at one time, worked for MI6 - but what if her Mother had worked for the CIA? That possibility struck her to the core.

"Are you okay?" John questioned as Alex stopped her fork midair.

Alex looked at John, "I'm fine. I just remembered a conversation my parents had when I was a child. I'll have to call my father on his mobile later and ask him, though I don't know if he'll give me a straight answer." She turned to Sherlock, "What about my father?"

"Your father supported you pushing yourself in your education - though you think you've disappointed him." Sherlock stated, "I have a question."

"Go on." Alex prodded after a minute of silence from him.

Sherlock leaned closer, "What was your major in college?"

"Insightful question. I had three majors in college - took me an extra two years of schooling. International Relations, Military Science, and Cryptology." Alex said, then sipped her water.

A grin transformed Sherlock's face.

Alex smiled, "Okay, I can tell you've figured it out."

"You graduated high school at sixteen and went to a local college and took your foundation courses. At the age of eighteen, you decided to give up your dual citizenship and declare your allegiance to the United States of America when you went into the Military Science program at the University to become a United States Marine. That, is what you think has disappointed your Father - that you didn't join the Royal Navy like him. You are still in the Marine Corps, though now in the Reserves, as an Analyst and Linguist. You rose up quickly through the officer ranks - I'm going to take a stab and say you're a Colonel?"

Alex nodded, a bit stunned.

"Because of your analytical, language, and acting skills, you were recruited into the CIA - though few people know that." Sherlock watched as her jaw clenched slightly and she looked down at her plate and breathed slowly to keep her heart rate from accelerating - she was doing a good job controlling her emotions. "Though you are on the books as an Analyst - you are a spy, sorry I think they call you Operatives. Anyhow, you came to the attention of our government seven months ago when an Operation you were on in Kabul kept the Royal Prince and his unit from being captured by the local terrorists. Relations between countries have become increasingly stressed and strained because of all of the megalomaniacs and terrorists cells wrecking havoc in the world and more international interagency cooperation has been called for. You are here officially as the CIA Liaison Analyst to MI6, but that's not what you really are. Your first name is Alexandrea, but your last name is not Machleeon - that is an anagram for chameleon. _The Chameleon_ - the name of a woman only spoken in whispers because she has taken down many mad men."

Alex looked between the two men carefully, "Only five people in the world - now seven - know who I am. I'd sincerely appreciate it if you wouldn't mention what you've just said to anyone. If questioned, you can say I'm a Colonel in the Marine Corps, I'm an Analyst and Linguist and that I'm here on temporary assignment working with MI6." She looked at the questionably.

They both nodded that they would stick with her cover story.

Alex looked at Sherlock, "I need to know how you figured all that out." _She needed to know how she'd messed up._

Sherlock took another sip of his tea, "The biggest clue was the only personal item you brought with you in your sacks of second hand clothes. An official invitation for you and a guest to attend the Christening of the newest member of the Royal Family, with a post script from the Royal Prince thanking you once again because if you hadn't interceded, he wouldn't be here for his wife and son." Sherlock looked at her pointedly, "Sentiment - that letter means a lot to you. From there, I knew that you were involved with his narrow escape in evading the terrorists cells in Kabul seven months ago. It was rumored that the CIA and the Chameleon had been involved. You also shouldn't have made it an anagram and tried to pass it off as your last name."

Alex shrugged, "That was Mycroft's idea, my last name is York. How did you know I had dual citizenship?"

"Your facial structure indicates you have very close English descent, plus the fact you called your father's phone a mobile - not a cell phone like most Americans." Sherlock stated.

John frowned, "But, how did you know her father was in the Royal Navy?"

"Why else would she think she's disappointed her father?" he said, as if it was blatantly obvious.

Alex studied Sherlock carefully, "I knew you were good at deducing people, but I didn't think you would have zeroed in so accurately." she admitted. She looked back quickly as she heard the door downstairs open and Ms. Hudson greet a man. She listened as quick footsteps came up the stairs and instinctively turned to see who it was.

Sherlock had noted Alex's evaluation of what she'd heard. He stood up and took the files from the police officer, then quickly headed to his desk to look over all of the crime scene photos.

John glanced at the confused officer, "Thank you for bringing those files over."

The officer nodded, then left.

Alex looked at John when Sherlock didn't come back to the table to finish eating.

John shrugged, "He's focused, won't be coming back over here." he tried to explain.

Alex gave John a small smile, "That's okay - I'm not here just to chat with Sherlock. I really enjoyed reading your blog about everything Sherlock had done during his absence - it was written much better than the article in the paper this morning."

John smiled softly as they began clearing off the table and throwing the containers away. "Thank you. So, you read the blog?" he inquired.

Alex nodded, "It's very insightful." She looked at the dishes and bowls on the counter, "Would you like me to help wash?" She looked at him pointedly, "I don't offer often, but I just don't feel like going downstairs to go to sleep on the couch just yet."

"You wash, I'll dry." John nodded with a bright smile.

XXXXX

Sherlock sat back in his chair as he contemplated the file Lestrade had sent over.

John sat down in the chair across from him, "So, have you gotten any leads from the letters in the file?"

"Alfred Baxter was on his usual morning run in the early hours, the park was practically vacant - perfect opportunity for the killer to strangle him. The killer left him on a park bench for him to be found. The killer is obviously a man, but the letters are written by a female." Sherlock sighed in frustration.

"Maybe it's a couple working together?" John postulated.

Sherlock grumped once more, then stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out." he announced, then flew down the stairs.

XXXXX

Alex heard the front door shut and sighed softly. She laid back on Ms. Hudson's couch and thought carefully over everything Sherlock had deduced about her. He was right. Luckily, there were a few things he hadn't said and hopefully he wouldn't find out. She had learned at a very early age that she couldn't trust anyone - and now there were two more people in the world that potentially held her life in their hands. There were a few people in the world she could rely on, but in reality she only had herself. She had been given two additional weeks to recuperate. The last mission she'd been on had been a success, but she had gotten shot by friendly fire. She was more angry at herself for making a mistake than anything else, but the psychologists had recommended two more weeks off for her anger to dissipate. She frowned slightly and pulled the sheet up to her chin. She could kick herself for keeping the letter and for wanting to go to the Christening, but it was the first time in her entire career that she had ever been acknowledged for the work she did.

XXXXX

**Chapter 1 - Another one bites the dust**

0800 - 221B Baker Street

Sherlock bolted up in bed at the sound of hammers and a slew of men's voices. He had come back at five this morning and saw Alex in her running suit as she headed out down the street. She had not seen him as she had picked up her pace and rounded the corner. Sherlock scowled as he went to the window and looked down into the fenced in area below the flat and saw men coming in from the alley carrying drywall. He frowned. They had obviously taken out the huge floor to ceiling window of 221C and were using it to go in and out of to redo the basement flat and make it livable. His eyebrows rose when he saw the name emblazoned on the side of the truck - Weston's Restoration - it was the company that did many of the restorations to historical places in London. Well, she certainly didn't skimp when she picked a company to work on the flat, though more than likely Mycroft had suggested them. He sighed deeply, he would not be able to sleep any further with the amount of racket coming from below. He selected his clothes for the day and headed for the shower.

Alex came up stairs bringing muffins she'd picked up earlier from a shop down the street as an apology for all of the noise downstairs today as the crew was taking down all the walls and putting up newer mold resistant drywall. "Good morning, John." she said from the door.

John looked up from his paper, "Oh, good morning, Alex. I didn't hear you come up the stairs."

Alex stepped in and held out the basket of muffins, "Probably because of the destruction taking place so loudly from below. I do apologize, but the walls have got to be replaced." She came over and offered him his choice of the muffins.

"You've got blueberry in there?" John smiled.

She nodded as he found one of them and sat back in his chair to start eating it.

"Have a seat." he offered.

Alex took the muffins to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table and selected one of the apple cinnamon ones for herself. She came back in the living room and opted to pull one of the dining chairs over to sit in, instead of sitting in Sherlock's chair. "How's Mary doing?" she inquired. As they had done the dishes last night, she'd learned quite a bit about John.

"Oh, fine. Thank you for asking. She had an early meeting at school today." John stated as he bit into the muffin and smiled. "This is wonderful."

Sherlock came into the kitchen a moment later, already dressed in one of his navy pant suits and a light blue silk shirt. "Good morning, John." He glanced at the basket of muffins, "Is this an offering to placate us for the blessed racket coming from your flat?" he questioned Alex as he filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove.

"Yes. Good morning, Sherlock." Alex nodded as she watched him eye the muffins, but didn't take one.

"Tea?" he offered them both.

"Yes, please." Alex smiled softly, but only got a raised eyebrow in return.

"Kind of you." John stated. It wasn't often that Sherlock offered to fix tea. He looked at Alex, "Did you have a good run this morning?"

Sherlock brought John his cup, then handed Alex hers as he looked over her leg and frowned at the fresh bandage on her outer left thigh.

"It was fine, thank you." Alex said, then sipped her tea after she blew on it gently.

Sherlock retrieved his cup of tea from the kitchen and frowned, "You probably shouldn't run for a few days until your wound reseals." he commented as he walked over to the table and opened the file again.

"What wound?" John questioned.

Sherlock flicked his gaze at her thigh for the doctor, "The bullet wound that re-opened when she pushed herself too hard running." He flipped through the four letters again and sipped his tea.

"You were shot?" John questioned as he looked at the fresh bandage on her thigh.

"Yes, a few weeks ago, unfortunate business." she frowned slightly. _How did Sherlock know it was a bullet wound and not just a knife wound? _

John leaned forward, "Why don't you let me take a look at it - make sure it doesn't require stitches, or more repair?" he suggested.

Alex nodded and watched as John went to retrieve his medical bag. She glanced at Sherlock, "You didn't have to tell him."

Sherlock kept his gaze fixed on the letters, "It needs to be looked at."

John came back and carefully took off the bandage and looked over the wound. "Well, looks like they did a good job initially. Did they use one of the newer resins?" he questioned.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be as strong as they said it would be." Alex frowned. The wound had really just slightly opened and wasn't too bad.

"Let me just clean it again, put a bit of sealant, and a few butterfly bandages on it. I would suggest you not run tomorrow - give it another day to reseal." John suggested. When she nodded, he efficiently got to work. "Do you mind me asking who shot you?"

Alex hesitated.

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _That's why she was here. _"Friendly fire." he said and looked at her for her reaction.

Alex's eyes narrowed. She looked away from Sherlock and focused on John, "Yes."

John frowned, he'd seen quite a few men hit by friendly fire. Understandably, they hadn't been happy about it and had been resentful. He nodded to her in understanding as he finished putting a fresh bandage on the wound. "That's why you're here. Well, we won't bother you about it anymore." He stood up and looked at Sherlock pointedly to make sure he dropped the subject all together.

Sherlock shrugged with indifference - it's not like it mattered to him.

John patted her shoulder gently as he left the room to put his bag back up.

Alex glanced at Sherlock again, "How did you know?" she questioned quietly.

"If it had been an enemy, you would have said so quickly. That also explains why you are here, instead of your other flat which is undoubtedly near the person that shot you." he took another sip of tea casually. He frowned as he looked over the letters again as John came back into the room. "Baxter, Norwood, Dalton, Sinclair. . . These men have got to have something in common, other than just being prominent members of society, for this fan girl to target them."

Alex looked up quickly from her tea, "What were the names again?" _Where had she seen those names together before?_

Sherlock repeated the names and looked at her questionably when a surprised look came over her face.

"Oh my, can I see your phone?" she asked Sherlock.

"What do you need looked up?" He didn't let people borrow his phone - not after that woman had messed with his last one.

"A List of London's Most Eligible Bachelors." Alex explained as she stood up and moved closer to him.

Sherlock's eyebrows rose as the article quickly came up. All of the men's names were on the list - ten total, his own name was listed as number five. He frowned, "How did you come across this list?" It was from a reputable gay and lesbian magazine, but his intuition said she didn't usually read this magazine.

"As a joke to the man that shot me, I gave him that magazine to read on the plane ride. I happened to look over the list." Alex shrugged.

John had quickly pulled up the article on his phone and his face grew apprehensive as he read over the ten names on the list. "So, the fan girl is really a guy? I thought you said you were sure it was a female writer."

Sherlock huffed, "Of course it's a female writer." He frowned again, "Something's off." His phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Sherlock Holmes."

"David Norwood is dead." Lestrade stated.

"Text me the address. We'll be there shortly." Sherlock hung up and looked at Alex, "Do you have a suit?"

She nodded.

"Good. Go change and you can come with us." Sherlock said.

John frowned, "Norwood?"

Sherlock nodded.

Alex quickly headed downstairs to change and was grateful that she'd already showered after her run.

As soon as John heard her go into Ms. Hudson's flat, he looked at Sherlock skeptically.

Sherlock shrugged, "She may be able to help - she undoubtedly knows how to make crime scenes look like she needs them to." he reminded his friend of her job.

"You sure it's not just because of the magazine that list was in?" John inquired.

"I could care less." Sherlock dismissed the idea that it bothered him in anyway.

Ten minutes later, Alex met them in the foyer in a grey pant suit and black shirt.

"Lovely suit." John commented to her as they headed outside and Sherlock quickly hailed a cab and instructed the driver where to go.

They rode silently to the Royal Courts and exited the cab and headed for the crime tape.

"Oh my god - you've brought another one? What does she do, séances?" the dark skinned police woman scoffed.

"Mind your manners, Donovan." Sherlock said as he passed by her.

Donovan frowned, "Detective Inspector - the Freak's brought another one!" she called out.

Alex lifted her eyebrow curiously at the woman as she went past and couldn't help but see the disdain in the woman's eyes.

The Detective Inspector walked over to them quickly and looked over Alex.

Alex extended her hand, "Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm Colonel Alex York - pleasure to meet you, though not under these circumstances." She shook his hand firmly.

"What is your area of specialty?" Lestrade questioned her as Sherlock immediately went to examine the body on the bench.

"I'm an Analyst, specializing in cryptology and languages - I've been loaned out to your government for awhile." She explained her cover easily. "The men's names are on an "A" List of London's Most Eligible Bachelors."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, there are ten men on the list." She dropped her voice, "Sherlock Holmes is number five and the younger Prince is number one."

"I can still hear you." Sherlock stated as he stood back and indicated for John to have a look at the body. "And it doesn't matter, we'll identify the killer soon." Sherlock's gaze took in all of the details of the area swiftly. "Where was his police detail?"

Lestrade shook his head, "They were switching shifts and Norwood was on his way to court."

"The killer had to change time and place for this murder because he noted the police presence - you should have used plain clothes officers, Lestrade." Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah - how about you not throw salt on an open wound?" the Detective Inspector requested.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Alex.

She glanced over to the body on the bench, "He had to kill him quick - lots of traffic here. Slit his throat?" she surmised.

Sherlock nodded with a small smile on his lips.

Alex looked over the area, "Followed him from the parking, around to the front, and stopped him at the bench."

Lestrade frowned, "How would you know that?" She hadn't moved a step since she introduced herself.

Sherlock rocked back and forth on his heels, "Because, Detective Inspector, Norwood was on his way to court, he did not have a reason to stop and sit on the bench." He glanced at Alex again, "What else?"

Alex looked at the body again, "The scarf isn't Norwood's." She did a 360 turn, "There are twelve CCTVs in the area - if you could take me to the station that has access, I might be able to backtrack where the killer came from." she suggested.

"I'll have to check your clearance level." Lestrade pointed out.

Alex nodded, "That's fine."

Lestrade started to walk away, but paused. "How do you know about the scarf?"

Sherlock shrugged, "The man color coordinates down to his socks - he would never wear that hideous scarf. The killer wrapped it around Norwood so passersby wouldn't notice all of the blood pouring from his throat."

Lestrade nodded and walked away as John came over to them.

"Most likely a six inch knife, well sharpened. Right handed, amateur - the wound was deeper than it needed to be to kill him, but it was accurate so the killer has studied somewhat. No self defense wounds. Either Norwood knew the killer, or the killer was a completely unsuspecting looking fellow." John stated.

Both men looked at her curiously as her phone rang.

Alex stepped away a few feet and answered the phone, "York."

"Why are you wanting access to the CCTVs?" Mycroft Holmes questioned.

"I've offered to help, since I know how to backtrack someone's movements on them." she explained.

"You are supposed to be recuperating." Mycroft reminded her.

Alex nodded, "What I do on my time off should not be of any concern to you."

"Except that I have to authorize your access." he pointed out with a heavy sigh.

"Mycroft, the letters are going in order from a list of the ten most eligible bachelors in London. The killer has just slit the throat of bachelor number nine, bachelor number ten was strangled yesterday. Sherlock is on the list, and also the younger Prince. The faster I am able to help, the better for all concerned." Alex explained the situation carefully.

After a few moments of silence, Mycroft cleared his throat. "I will authorize your access and I will have a few more of your belongings sent over to your flat."

"Please have them delivered to Ms. Hudson - my flat isn't secure yet. Thank you." she said, then hung up. She took a cleansing breath and turned around to find the three men huddled, discussing something.

Lestrade glanced at his phone as a text came in. "You've been cleared for access. We'll go in just a bit when I'm finished up here."

Alex watched as Sherlock put the scarf in a bag. "Why don't you go and work on that while I go with Lestrade? It will take a bit of time for me to backtrack the killer." She watched as Norwood's body was placed in a bag and transported to the waiting van.

Sherlock nodded, "Text me when you have news."

John nodded to her, then the two of them quickly walked away and hailed a cab.

XXXXX

Lestrade drove Alex to New Scotland Yard and led her to one of the rooms with the CCTV cameras. He quickly introduced her to the three officers in the room.

"I really only need one officer to help me." she stated.

Lestrade nodded, "Ryan, you stay here and help. You two can go work in the other room." They left and he gave her a small smile, "Notify me when you got something."

"Thank you, Detective Inspector." Alex smiled, then walked over to the younger man. "I take it you're getting your degree in Computer Technology?" she inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am - how did you know?" the young man's green eyes lit up.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade wouldn't have left someone with me that didn't know what they were doing." Alex smiled. She had noted the backpack and the college textbook sticking out, but sometimes it was better to just stroke people's egos than just pointing out the obvious. She quickly told him of the crime, time, and location, and that she wanted to backtrack where the killer had come from.

"That could be quite difficult Ma'am, especially if he used public transportation during rush hour." Ryan frowned slightly.

Alex patted the young man's shoulder gently, "That's why I'm here. Together, I'm sure we can find him."

Ryan smiled and quickly called up the CCTVs in the area of the crime scene.

It took three hours of switching back and forth between countless cameras to follow the man in the black hooded sweatshirt and black jacket from the Royal Court all the way to Knightsbridge.

Alex frowned slightly as she sat back in the chair. No matter how many angles they had tried, they couldn't distinguish which home in the area the killer had come from because of trees and other obstructions. They could only narrow it down to a one block radius.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do any better, Ma'am." Ryan said as he saw the frown on her lovely face.

Alex quickly smiled and sat up, "Thank you for all of your help. With a little bit of foot work, we should be able to find him soon. I really do appreciate you working with me. Has all of the footage been saved to the memory stick?" she questioned.

"It's finishing up now." he indicated the flashing light.

"Ryan, why don't you go grab your lunch? I'll stay here, maybe get some coffee." she suggested.

Ryan nodded, "I'll be back shortly."

She stood up and got her phone out and quickly sent a text to Sherlock.

_- Narrowed down to a one block radius. ~ A_

She quickly got a reply.

_- On our way. ~ SH_

Alex put her phone back in her jacket pocket and studied the ten screens with the last angles on them.

The door opened and a dark haired Community Officer stepped in and nodded politely. "Heard you were in need for some coffee." he smiled softly.

Alex nodded, "Yes, thank you." She took a sip of the warm, but not scalding, sweetened coffee as she looked back over the screens.

"You're American?" he guessed.

"Yes, just helping out." she took another few drinks as she switched a few of the camera angles again.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he questioned as he came over and looked at all of the screens curiously.

Alex shrugged, "Close enough." She finished the coffee and glanced around for a trash can.

"I'll take care of it, Ma'am." he smiled and accepted the empty cup. "I'll come back and check on you in a bit."

When the door shut, Alex put her focus back on the cameras. She rubbed her eyes as they had a bit of trouble focusing. Alex felt a sharp pain travel down her spine and throughout her limbs. She gripped the edge of the desk as she gritted her teeth, then just as suddenly, she couldn't maintain her hold on the desk. The next jolt felt like she'd been hit with a taser. She unsteadily fumbled for her phone and managed to push the emergency button before the next jolt hit her and sent her crashing to the floor.

"Alexandrea?" Mycroft's voice called out.

Alex couldn't make her hand reach out and grasp the fallen phone as she started to convulse. "Coffee. . . stupid. . . forward. . ." Her body started to seize.

"Alexandrea!" Mycroft yelled into the phone.

XXXXX

Sherlock frowned at the caller id when his phone rang as they pulled up to New Scotland Yard. "What do you want, Mycroft?"

"Alexandrea is in trouble. I've just notified Detective Inspector Lestrade. She's in CCTC Room One. She spoke a garbled mess to me, but now she isn't speaking." Mycroft quickly explained as the door to his car was held open for him.

"We're here. We'll get to her." Sherlock bolted out of the cab and left John to pay as he raced up the stairs. He ran quickly down the hall to the room and noted Lestrade racing from the other end of the hall. Sherlock tried to open the door, but it was locked. He quickly slammed his foot below the door handle and the door broke open. Alex was convulsing on the floor and he quickly went to her. "John!" he called as soon as John and Lestrade came racing in.

John's eyes widened as he knelt down beside her, "Does she have a history of seizures or drug use?" he questioned as he quickly took her vitals and rolled her on her side.

"No." Mycroft answered over the phone.

Sherlock stood up and quickly analyzed the scene, "What did she say Mycroft?" he demanded.

Mycroft quickly replayed the audio for his brother.

"I don't see any coffee!" Sherlock glowered as he went over the room.

Officer Ryan came in and his mouth gaped open, "What happened?"

Lestrade looked at the young man sharply, "Where did you go?"

"She sent me for a break. She had mentioned coffee, so I asked one of the officers in the break room to bring her some." Ryan answered quickly.

Sherlock flinched, "You, call up all of the cameras to this room and find out who that officer is!"

Ryan quickly pulled up the cameras outside the room and they saw the officer leave and throw the cup away in the trash can outside the door.

"Get the cup." Sherlock instructed Lestrade. "Go back and follow him to the break room." he instructed the young man as the medics quickly arrived.

John quickly indicated he was a doctor, then told them her vitals. "Clonus." he indicated the involuntary, rhythmic, muscular contractions and relaxations of her body. "Administer the activated charcoal." he ordered them.

Sherlock frowned as he watched the man in the Community Police Officer's uniform, who definitely wasn't a police officer, put something into the cup of coffee.

John glanced at Sherlock, "She's been overdosed and has serotonin toxicity. We need to know exactly what drug it was."

Lestrade had the cup in his hand.

Sherlock nodded to John, "Go to the hospital with her, I'll analyze the cup." He snatched the cup from Lestrade and raced down the halls to the lab.

XXXXX

John looked up and sighed softly as Sherlock came into the hospital room.

Sherlock had found out the drug was paroxetine, mainly used to stabilize people prone to panic attacks. "How is she?" he questioned as he stood at the foot of the bed and looked over her.

"Feeling stupid." Alex said softly as she opened her eyes and shook her head. "Took a drink from someone I didn't know."

Mycroft stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, "You were in a place that was supposed to be secure." He walked over and stood near the side of her bed.

"I want to leave." Alex told Mycroft.

John frowned as he moved closer, "The drugs are out of your system, but I'm sure they'll want to keep you overnight for observation."

Alex kept her gaze firmly fixed on Mycroft.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll see what I can do. John, let's see if we can convince them to release her." The two men left.

Sherlock took a calming breath as he continued to watch her. "You did a good job backtracking the killer to a one block radius - I'm sure it won't take long to find him." He noted her frown. "I had Ryan track the killer forward from the crime scene. He had stayed at the scene, watching. He followed you and Lestrade." He watched as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. He quickly walked over and squeezed her hand gently to get her to look at him. "Are you in pain?" he questioned.

Alex shook her head, "Only my pride. I'll be fine."

"Do you remember details about him?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will. It's a little fuzzy right now." she shrugged. Alex squeezed his hand when she realized he was still holding hers, "I could use a holiday."

Sherlock gave her a small smirk, "You've earned one. We'll cater to your whims tonight."

The door opened behind them and Mycroft and John came back in.

Sherlock patted her hand, "I'm sure Mycroft will get you released soon, or else I know of at least five ways to get you out of here illegally." He turned and raised an eyebrow at his brother as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Mycroft nodded, "With the understanding that Dr. Watson will be close by in case of an emergency."

Alex smiled, "Thank you, Mycroft. I'm sorry to be such a bother today - I know you have much more important matters to be attending to." she apologized.

Mycroft moved closer to the bed, "Alexandrea, you are important - as is the case you have offered to help with. Any help you provide is appreciated." He looked at the other two men. "Why don't we give Alexandrea some privacy?" he suggested.

John went to the closet and brought over her suit and shirt and shoes and put them on the bed for her to reach easily. "We'll be right outside the door."

XXXXX

Alex looked up from the chicken noodle soup in her bowl, "Lestrade has his people protecting Dalton and Sinclair?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, and also George Kinsley - he received a letter today. Lestrade also has his people checking the pharmacies for people with prescriptions for paroxetine and its many labels."

Alex glanced at John, "How would the drug effect people that need it?" she inquired.

"It's meant to calm their nerves and the brain functions that are propelling their panic attack/phobia/paranoia. Helps them try and focus, so their caretakers can help them." John tried to explain in simple terms.

Sherlock looked up quickly, "Susceptible to suggestion?"

"Suggestion. . . well, I guess." John nodded slowly.

Sherlock grinned, "Then that's how he does it! It _is_ a woman that writes the letters - she's just been influenced to write it. I'd wondered why she'd paused so many times in her sentences - it's because he's dictating to her. Brilliant! As soon as we find out who the woman is that gets the paroxetine, we just need to look to her caregivers."

Alex frowned, "This caregiver has found a way to take control and he likes it. He's becoming very confident - he went to New Scotland Yard to drug me. He's escalating." she pointed out.

Sherlock nodded as he finished the soup in his bowl.

John picked up the empty bowls and put them in the sink. He turned and looked at Alex, "Headache?"

She nodded.

He gave her two aspirin with a glass of water and she quickly downed them. "Good night." he smiled softly and headed to his room.

Alex watched as Sherlock went to the living room and opened the files.

"Come here." he directed.

Alex walked over slowly and stood by Sherlock. She wondered what he wanted.

As if hearing her thoughts, he raised an eyebrow. "You did very well today. Look them over and tell me what you see." Sherlock went to the couch and laid down to think.

XXXXX

TBC.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters.

It's been a week since Sherlock has revealed that he was, in fact, still very much alive. All he wanted was for life to go back to the way it was - solving crimes as the world's only consulting detective. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go the way you want it. Sherlock's name is on a list. Sherlock x OC.

**A List**

**Chapter 2 - The Sentinel Wolf **

Alex closed the files of Baxter's strangulation, Norwood's slashed throat, and the letters. She sat for a few minutes and contemplated what she'd notice - she was sure that Sherlock had noticed too. She looked over to Sherlock and smiled softly. He was sprawled out on the couch - he was not thinking, he was definitely asleep. She got up and sat down on the coffee table and watched him, debating on whether or not she should wake him up. He had told her to sleep in his bed earlier in the evening and that he would take the couch, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" he questioned her, his eyes still closed.

She grinned, "You play possum very well."

Sherlock opened his eyes and smirked.

"I was debating on whether or not to wake you up and send you to your bed - you don't look comfortable on that couch." Alex pointed out.

"It's a good couch to think on, but not good to sleep on." he admitted. He shrugged, "I told you to sleep on my bed, I'll be fine."

"And you'll be a grouch in the morning. How much sleep did you get this morning - two hours?" she questioned and smiled when he looked surprised. "I saw you coming in when I went running. Really, how good a spy would I be if I didn't notice?"

"I usually don't sleep that much anyhow." Sherlock sat up and stuck his feet out on the coffee table beside her.

"Well, you need a good night's sleep tonight. We're going to interview the men tomorrow?" she checked.

He nodded, "What did you conclude?" He questioned her about the files.

"The first paragraph of all the letters is a polite opening, stating admiration over the accomplishments of the bachelor. The second paragraph, where the stilted writing begins, starts to turn ominous. Details of the bachelor's lives and who they've been seen with and their latest business dealings. The third paragraph states the sexual desires the killer has for the bachelor. Then there's that one line on each of them at the end. . . _The Sentinel Wolf watches over the sheep, waiting for the right moment_." Alex frowned. "I borrowed John's laptop - he really should change his password, and looked up recent articles on all of these bachelors. All of the details the killer states are from articles published in the past week. That is when this killer's obsession began - with that list. I also looked up everything I could on a Sentinel Wolf. There are a few literary references, but the one result I found intriguing was the mention on an underground club here in London - it was an obscure side bar reference in the society page."

Sherlock sat up, "Where?"

Alex shrugged, "Don't know. I guess you're supposed to know someone to get invited. The location might even change. Perhaps Thomas Dalton has heard of it. We can ask him tomorrow."

Sherlock nodded as he thought over the information about the club. "We should go there tomorrow night. I can have some of the homeless network on the lookout for where this club is, just in case Dalton doesn't know, or doesn't want to tell us." He looked at her and noted she had something else to say. "What is it?"

"He talks to them before he kills them. He most likely says something from the letter that shocks them - because they think a woman wrote it. When they don't respond to him affectionately, he kills them. Alfred Baxter was an admitted homosexual. The killer didn't bring a weapon with him, because he thought his affections would be returned. When they weren't, he strangled Baxter. The killer had been slighted, so he brings a knife with him when he goes to David Norwood. Again, the killer's affections aren't returned - so the killer slits Norwood's throat in anger, using more force than necessary. What did you learn when you examined the scarf?" she asked.

"Male epithelials on it. It is an upper end scarf, even though it is hideous looking. It also had the smell of D&G cologne for men and Old Spice aftershave on it, also the heavy scent of cigarettes." Sherlock reported. "You saw the killer speaking to Norwood on the cameras." Admittedly, he hadn't watched the actually killing. He'd known how it happened and he had been caught up in finding out what drug she'd been overdosed with.

She nodded and took a slow breath as she glanced down at her hands. "He has a thin white two inch scar on the lower left side of his throat, it was barely visible in the police uniform and his right hand had a recent cut on the underside of his ring finger. He smelled like cigarettes. I should have recognized that he wasn't a police officer, his hair was out of regulations." She closed her eyes tightly, "You'd think that after tracking him on cameras for three hours that I would have recognized his mannerisms."

He watched as she mentally berated herself in front of him. "Did you text Lestrade the details you remembered?" He was sure that she had, but he wanted to double-check.

Alex looked at Sherlock and nodded. "Look, my body is tired, but my mind is racing - why don't you go ahead and go to sleep on your bed. I'll sit up and read a book." she suggested.

Sherlock looked at her carefully, "You're over stimulated by the light and your surroundings. I must have complete darkness to go to sleep myself." He considered what he was going to suggest before he said anything. "My work is my life - I can't have a relationship distracting me." he stated.

Alex's brows furrowed. _What the heck was he talking about?_ "Are you suggesting that I have the ability to have a relationship with someone in my line of work?" she questioned.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, I just wanted to make that statement understood." He stood up, "Come on, we'll both sleep in the bed."

Alex stood up and smiled when she realized what he was talking about. She followed him down the hall as he turned off the lights along the way. "All you had to say was 'Alex, you can sleep in my bed with me but I'm not going to have sex with you' and I would have gotten the message loud and clear." she pointed out.

He stopped at his bedroom door and looked down at her, "That would have been a bit rude. Besides, I'm not opposed to having sex with you." With that he went into the room.

Alex stood at the door, stunned and not completely sure what to do at the moment. It's not like she wasn't attracted to him, but she never acted on her attractions because of her work.

Sherlock came back to the door holding his silk pajama pants and grey t-shirt. "Really, are you going to stand there gaping. I said that I'm not opposed to having sex with you - not that I would. You get the farthest side." He walked past her and went into the bathroom.

Alex felt herself relax. Okay, he was just stating a fact and correcting what she'd said earlier. She walked into the dark room and made her way around the bed to the farthest side and pulled the covers back, then climbed in the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chest and sighed softly.

Sherlock came in and shut the door, then got into bed. He sighed and pulled the covers up and clasped his hands together over the duvet. "What is it like, being a spy?" he inquired as he looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadows from the windows dance across the ceiling.

Alex shrugged slightly, "I just become the persona. I usually have a day or two to get into character. I entice them and set the trap, or else I just find out what we need to know, or take whatever it is we need." She turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow to see him better. "Do you know why your government wanted me to work with them?"

"Your track record?" he guessed.

"Well, yes. But, do you know that the wide perception in this country is that it's okay for a man to do the work of a 007, but not a woman? I guess they think a woman doesn't have any morals if she's willing to put herself out there." Alex frowned.

"Because of the sex?" he asked.

"See, that's the problem - the misperception. I've never had sex with any of them, but that's what everyone always assumes." she sighed.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. It did seem highly improbable that she could be so successful and not have sex with them. "How do you get those men to do what you want them to do, tell them what you want to know, if you don't have sex with them?" he questioned.

She had to smile, "How do you get people to tell you what you want to know?"

"I act interested, or I yell at them." he shrugged.

Alex nodded, "I act interested - very interested in them, but very cautious. They are on the lookout for women that just throw themselves at them, in fact other women have tried that approach and they all end up dead. I don't have stupid personas. I always have something they need - connections, objects, money, a business -something to entice them with. You have to understand that these men are power hungry and control freaks. They play these power games to the extreme, and they would rather kill someone off than have their plans messed with in any way. Some of them take extreme pleasure in their methods of torturing and killing their enemies."

Sherlock had turned on his side to give her his full attention. He bet she'd seen cases of torture and killings that he hadn't. He wondered what it was like, living a completely different persona and knowing that if you slipped up once, you'd be dead. "How many different personas have you had?"

"Here, or total?"

"Total."

"Seventy-three. My longest assignment was three weeks. I average about seven per year." she explained.

"What do you do the rest of the time?" he inquired.

"Well, I am an analyst, plus we always have to do an extensive work up before we go in, and then there's all of the training." Alex watched as he listened intently.

"Who shot you?"

"007. I didn't move the right way, I miscalculated. We should have worked it out ahead of time, it was an oversight." she sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Are you still angry at him?"

"I'm angrier at myself than him, but the psychologists don't see it that way. Though that's my fault too. I had suggested they let me shoot him and then I'd feel better. My humor just doesn't sit well with some people." Alex took another deep breath. "I think I can fall asleep now."

Sherlock nodded and laid back, "Good night, Alex."

Alex turned over, "Good night, Sherlock."

XXXXX

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and quickly noted the hand on his stomach, the leg draped over his, and the head on his shoulder. He laid there for a few minutes absorbing all of these facts, and reconciling them with the fact that this was the best night of sleep he'd had in countless years. He wondered why. He disentangled himself and went to his closet and selected his clothes for the day, then headed down the hall to the shower.

Alex woke up and was slightly disoriented as to where she was. She looked around the room and remembered she'd slept in Sherlock's bed -with him. She must have woken up when he'd left the room. She got up slowly and headed downstairs to get ready for the day.

John smiled as he made his tea, grabbed a blueberry muffin, then went to sit and read the paper for awhile in peace. He heard the door from Sherlock's room open and shut, then the shower started. He took a bite of the muffin and washed it down with some tea. A few minutes later, he heard Sherlock's door open again and footstep heading downstairs. John sat for a moment, not sure if he'd been imaging things. But, he hadn't - had he? He opened the newspaper and frowned at the headline.

_Two of London's Most Eligible Bachelors Dead in Recent Days. _

Well, someone else had connected the dots about that list too. John sighed, this was going to complicate matters. He continued to scour the newspaper for any other relevant news.

Sherlock came into the kitchen and picked up a strawberry muffin from the basket and came over to his chair. John handed him the front page as soon as he sat down in his chair. He read the article quickly as he ate the muffin. "We'll need to cover a lot of ground today. Alex found out there's an underground club called the Sentinel Wolf, I'll have my informants find out where it's located." He stood up and went back to the kitchen and started the tea. "She also remembered the killer has a thin white two inch scar on the lower left side of his throat, and a recent cut on the underside of his ring finger."

"No news from Lestrade yet?" John asked as he finished his muffin, hoping that meant that Thomas Dalton was still alive.

"Not yet." Sherlock stated. He heard Alex coming up the stairs and got another cup out. He raised an eyebrow at her when he looked over her black pants suit and dark grey blouse. "Do you think you'll need that today?" he referred to the gun in the shoulder holster under her jacket.

Alex accepted the cup of tea and shrugged, "Never know. I've got all my credentials, Mycroft had them sent over yesterday." She took a slow sip of the tea and noted he was still watching her. "What?"

"No ill effects from yesterday?" Sherlock questioned.

She smiled softly, "No, I'm fine. Slept great - how about you?"

Sherlock nodded, "Very well."

Alex frowned as her phone rang. She quickly set the cup down, then stepped out into the hall as she answered her phone. "York."

"Alexandrea, why didn't you call me when you got back to London?" her father, Admiral Felix York questioned.

Alex took a preemptive calming breath, "Well, hello to you too, dad. I didn't call you because you're always busy." She kept her voice even as she spoke.

"I'm not too busy to see you. Let's do lunch today." he stated.

"_I'm_ too busy today. I can't just drop everything because you've decided to carve out thirty minutes of your life to see me." Alex's blood pressure and voice started to rise. _Every time_. Every time he decided he had a few minutes to see her, he expected her to drop everything - no matter what she was doing. Her father was the one person on the planet that could get her madder than heck within a few minutes. She glanced back at Sherlock and he looked at her questionably.

"You are _not_ too busy. Mallory said you've got some time off. Meet me at Racine's at noon." her father spoke to her as if she were a child.

Alex closed her eyes tightly as she contained the urge to scream. She took another calming breath, "Fine. I'll meet you at Racine's at noon." she hung up before he had the chance to say anything else to her. She took a moment to collect herself, then headed back to the kitchen. Sherlock handed her cup to her again. "Evidently, I'm having lunch with my father today."

Sherlock nodded, then went back to the files to check them once more before they headed out.

Alex walked over to John and patted his shoulder, "Good morning, John."

"Good morning, Alex. You slept well?" he inquired.

"I did, thank you. And thank you for staying the night, send my apologies to Mary for the inconvenience." Alex said softly.

"It's okay. She understands." John reassured her with a smile.

Alex tilted her head slightly. She didn't know too many women that would understand, but she hadn't met Mary yet. "I'd like to meet her one of these days."

"That would be wonderful. Maybe we could get dinner one night." John was pleased with the thought.

Alex glanced at Sherlock, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go."

John waited until he heard her go down to her flat, then looked at Sherlock curiously, "Where, exactly, did she sleep last night?" he inquired.

"In my bed." Sherlock stated and continued to keep his focus on the reports in the file.

"Ah - and where did you sleep?" John questioned his best friend.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he looked at John, "In my bed." He frowned at the smile that came over John's face. "Wipe the smile off your face, neither of us can afford a relationship with the jobs we have." he pointed out.

John nodded slowly, still smiling. "Well, since neither of you want to depend on anyone else in the world, I guess that's fine." He decided to keep the rest of his opinions to himself, but he had to admit that Alex and Sherlock were more alike than anyone else he'd known.

XXXXX

Alex headed down to her flat and smiled as Calvin was instructing his men on their tasks for the day.

When he finished, he walked over to her and smiled brightly, "Good morning, Alexandrea." Calvin greeted her.

"Good morning - it's looking wonderful, Calvin." She couldn't get over the transformation that had already taken place. All of the walls had a fresh coating of paint on them and the new light fixtures were installed.

"This morning we're installing the floors, doors, and molding and this afternoon we're installing all of the cabinets and built-ins. Your appliances and other furniture will arrive late this afternoon. You'll have a completely finished flat this evening." the older man smiled again.

"I look forward to it, Calvin. I can't express how much this means to me. Thank you." Alex smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, we'll get everything done outside. Beautiful design, by the way. Are you sure you don't want to come work for me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That is very kind of you, Calvin." She glanced at her watch, then at the men starting to bring in the flooring. "I'll go ahead and get out of your way. Make sure you take lots of pictures so that you can put the transformation on your website." she reminded him, then headed upstairs.

Alex walked outside the front door and stood on the sidewalk in front of 221 Baker. She carefully took note of the activity on the street. She saw the unmarked car parked down the street a bit with the two men that were avoiding eye contact with her. She pulled out her phone, took a picture and sent it to Mycroft with a text.

- _Really? ~A_

She looked the other way and spotted two more agents trying to look preoccupied. She took their pictures and sent another text.

_- They stick out like a sore thumb. As long as I'm with him, he'll be safe. Promise. ~A_

She watched as the agents in the car drove over and stopped in front of her.

"Delete the pictures, please." one of them requested.

Alex nodded and did so, then watched as they drove down the street and picked up the other two agents and left. Her phone rang, "York."

"My apologies, Alexandrea. I'm just trying to ensure my brother's safety. You are feeling better today?" Mycroft Holmes inquired.

"Yes, I am." she nodded as she continued to survey the surroundings.

"Thank you for taking care of Sherlock's safety - he can be a bit elusive when he wants to." Mycroft said.

"Not a problem. I'll call you with an update this evening." Alex reassured him as the door behind her opened.

"Good day, Alexandrea." Mycroft ended the call.

Alex put the phone back in her jacket pocket and smiled at the two men as they approached.

Sherlock glanced at her as he hailed a cab, "Did you send the snakes away?"

She nodded, "I did."

The cab pulled up quickly and Sherlock opened the door and had her get in first.

Sherlock slid in beside her as John sat across from them. He quickly gave the cabbie the address, then he sat back in the seat. "Did you offer your protection services? I imagine that's the only reason Mycroft would allow the detail to leave." he stated.

She gave him a small smile, "I didn't think you'd mind - or would you rather have them following you around?"

"You'll do fine." Sherlock nodded and turned his attention to the passing scenery.

XXXXX

0900 - Thomas Dalton's home

The three of them walked up the steps to the very impressive home. Sherlock rang the bell and waited. He raised his eyebrows curiously as Alex unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on her shirt and unclipped her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders. He smiled and nodded at her forethought to become less intimidating to Dalton.

The door opened and Officer Donovan sighed, "I suppose you're here to speak to Mr. Dalton?" she inquired.

Sherlock nodded, "Quite right. I made an appointment with him yesterday."

Donovan opened the door further and waved for them to come in. "Sit in the parlor, I'll fetch him." she said, then went down the hall after she locked the front door.

Sherlock went into the parlor and quickly took note of all the pictures on the wall of Thomas Dalton with the many celebrities that came to his clubs. This room was obviously meant to make visitors feel in awe of the man. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Alex walked around the room slowly and smiled at the older newspaper articles of Dalton performing in the theatre during his college years. She smiled as she formulated a plan to keep him safe. She turned around as Detective Inspector Lestrade and Thomas Dalton entered the room.

Dalton, in his very well tailored suit, nodded to each of them as Lestrade introduced them. "Please, have a seat. Detective Inspector Lestrade was just going over the security they've put into place." Alex sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her, while Sherlock and John sat on the other couch, and Lestrade sat in the chair between the couches.

Lestrade nodded, "I was in the process of trying to convince Mr. Dalton that he needs to stay in tonight."

Thomas Dalton shook his head and leaned back casually on the couch in a very confident pose, "My clubs are my livelihood - I have to go visit them, besides I've got a few V.I.P.s coming in. No stalker is going to scare me off." he stated firmly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "You do know that two men have been killed?"

Dalton nodded and ran his hand through his dark hair, "I understand that, but I know who to look out for now. I'll be fine."

Lestrade frowned, "It doesn't seem to matter if you're in a public place surrounded by people, he's quite brazen." he pointed out. He'd been trying to make the man see reason for the past half hour. He raised an eyebrow as Colonel York placed her hand gently on Dalton's knee.

Alex tilted her head slightly to look at him, "Mr. Dalton, I'm concerned about your safety. This man is obsessed. He won't be easily dismissed." She glanced at the old framed newspaper she'd looked at earlier, "You've acted before - very well, I see."

Thomas Dalton nodded slowly, "Yes, but it was awhile ago." He wondered why she was bringing it up.

"Mr. Dalton, when he approaches you he is going to say something very explicit to you. You need to not act repulsed, you need to act intrigued. It will mean the difference between you living and being killed." Alex explained to him very carefully. "Your police detail will be with you, but he will get to you. You need to live long enough for the police to reach you - do you understand?" She looked at Lestrade, "Did you give him a panic button?" she asked.

Lestrade nodded. He was intrigued with her plan. If Dalton did act interested and had enough time to push the panic button, they would be able to get to him. She had sent him her assessment of the killer last night and he'd found it insightful. He looked at Dalton as he stood up and walked over to the window.

Thomas Dalton frowned. He didn't want to act interested in this maniac, but it could afford him the time needed for the police to intercede. He looked back at them and nodded, "I'll do my best."

Sherlock stood up, "Very well. Be cautious, Mr. Dalton." He headed for the front door, not waiting for anyone else.

John quickly followed him out after saying good bye.

Alex stood up slowly and nodded to the men, "Good bye, Mr. Dalton, Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Colonel?" Thomas Dalton called to her as she started to walk away.

She turned back around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Dalton?"

"Thank you for the advice. I hope to see you again." he smiled as he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome." Alex nodded, then headed to the door.

Officer Donovan was waiting at the door for her, "They didn't wait for you." she pointed out.

Alex shrugged, "They don't need to."

Donovan kept the door closed, "Those two are trouble, you'd be better off staying away from them." she warned her.

Alex looked over the woman carefully, "Are you always so disrespectful to people?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Donovan snapped back.

"You have a very sarcastic and disdainful attitude when you speak to people. Every time you do that, it lowers people's expectations of you." Alex stated.

"And I should care what you think of me?" Donovan scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Alex shook her head, "No, but you should be concerned with how you come across to the people that cover your back. Good day, Officer Donovan." Alex opened the door and left, hoping the woman would adjust her attitude. She walked down the steps to the waiting cab and got in. She quickly buttoned her shirt back up and clipped her hair back up as they headed a few blocks away to James Sinclair, the philanthropist, and his even more imposing home.

XXXXX

The cab was stopped at the gate to James Sinclair's home. The guard looked over the passengers, "You have an appointment?" he inquired.

Sherlock nodded, "Sherlock Holmes for Mr. Sinclair." he stated.

The guard spoke into his radio, then nodded. "Mr. Sinclair is expecting you." He had the gates open and the cab drove up the circular drive and stopped under the portico.

Sherlock glanced at Alex, "How are you going to approach Sinclair?" he questioned as they got out of the cab.

Alex shook her head, "He's different than Dalton - you need to take the lead in this one. He is not an actor and he's not going to act interested in the stalker. I'll observe him and see if I can think of anything to suggest. He's a collector in 18th Century Chinese art and a big proponent in funding the museums in the area." she explained.

They were greeted at the door by the butler and shown to the library.

James Sinclair came in a few minutes later and smiled tightly, "How can I help you, Mr. Holmes?" he questioned.

Sherlock noted the overpowering smell of D&G cologne and pursed his lips, "We have come to update you on the stalker turned killer." He glanced over the man's custom made suit and immaculate appearance.

Sinclair gestured for everyone to take a seat in the chairs around the coffee table as the tea trolley was promptly brought in. The butler efficiently poured the drinks and handed them out, then left quietly.

"Well?" Sinclair prodded.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Sinclair, "How are you protecting yourself?" he asked.

"I have my own body guards, Mr. Holmes - I'm not the least bit worried." Sinclair shrugged.

John Watson frowned at the man's attitude, "Mr. Sinclair, this man is elusive."

"Again, I'll state that I'm not worried. Are you here to tell me any new information, or are you just wasting my time?" Sinclair asked pointedly.

Sherlock leaned forward, "The man has a thin white two inch scar on the lower left side of his throat, and his right hand had a recent cut on the underside of his ring finger - do you know anyone of that description?"

They all looked up quickly as a few books dropped on the floor loudly. A young woman stood at the door to the library and fussed as she quickly picked up the books, "I'm sorry, James - I didn't know you had guests." she apologized.

Sherlock and John stood up as Sinclair waved the women over.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, this is my younger sister Martha." Sinclair indicated.

Sherlock and John nodded to the younger woman.

Martha's face was a bit flushed, "I do apologize." she said again to them. She looked at her brother, "Have my books come in?" she asked him softly.

James frowned, "How would I know? Go ask Flinton - he takes care of all your frivolities."

Martha flushed again and stuttered slightly, "I just thought maybe you'd know." She looked at the visitors and gave them a small smile, "It was nice to meet you." she said quickly, then left.

Sherlock began detailing the other information they knew about the stalker and issued some further precautions to Sinclair.

Alex had watched the interaction between Sinclair and his sister curiously. The conversation lulled and she looked up at Sinclair as she set her cup down. She was starting to get that uneasy feeling. "Mr. Sinclair, does your sister leave the house often?"

James Sinclair's eyebrow furrowed, "No, she's prone to panic attacks."

Alex stood up slowly, "Do you mind if I go speak to her?" She was already heading out the door, with Sherlock close at her heels.

"She recognized his description." Sherlock concluded as he indicated the wailings of Martha from down the hall. "Watson!" he yelled for him to come quick.

Martha was at the back door on the floor, clutching her chest and taking quick breaths.

Alex touched the young woman's shoulder, "Martha, you're hyperventilating, you've got to calm down."

Sherlock ran out the back door as John came over quickly, followed by James Sinclair and the butler.

Alex quickly ran out the back door and looked around the yard carefully, looking for any signs of the man. She heard a scuffling from the west and headed in that direction. As she rounded the corner of the house, she found Sherlock slowly getting up from the ground. "Are you alright?" She quickly looked around, but didn't hear anyone else. She frowned when she saw the gash near his hair line.

"He hit me with a shovel." Sherlock blinked as he pointed to the offending object on the ground a few feet away as he swayed slightly. "It was him." he told her as she wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him back to the back door.

She sat him down on the steps of the porch, as the door was still crowded by the others. "Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked the butler softly as John was talking to Martha and getting her to calm down. The butler came back a few moments later and handed her the kit. She walked back over to Sherlock as she opened the kit and set it down beside him. "Well, at least you won't need stitches."

He grumped as he quickly got his phone and texted Lestrade. He hissed as she cleaned the gash with alcohol, "Damn it, woman - that burns!" he cursed.

Alex smiled slowly, "The shovel could be rusty - hold still." she instructed as he squirmed again. She leaned closer and blew on it gently for it to dry faster. She put the alcohol up and got out the cut ointment. She put a bit on the wound and dabbed it, then quickly put a one inch band aid over the gash. "There, you should be fine." She put everything back in the kit and gave it back to the butler as John and Sinclair were helping his sister up and taking her to her room to rest. She came back over to Sherlock. He looked a bit distracted, so she took his pulse and checked his eyes. "Are you alright?" she questioned him softly.

Sherlock blinked, then nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry that I cursed at you. Thank you for taking care of the wound. John is usually the one that patches me up."

"Still a bit dizzy?" she inquired as she heard the police sirens from the front of the house.

"A little bit. He's got quite a powerful swing." Sherlock concentrated on taking a few deep breaths. He stood up slowly, "Lestrade will have questions." He was grateful that she held on to his elbow as they walked up the stairs and back into the house.

Sherlock quickly explained to Lestrade what had happened as they waited for John and Sinclair to come back down.

John came in first, "Martha finally managed to tell us that it was Flinton that has the scar. He's her caregiver. I didn't question her about the letters, she's in quite a state right now. Her doctor is on his way over." he explained.

James Sinclair came in and headed straight to the decanter of scotch and poured himself a rather large amount. "You mean that fiend has been drugging my sister and forcing her to write those letters!" he said angrily as he clenched his fist. He drank the liquid in one gulp and yelled for the butler. "Get Ackard in here now!" he yelled.

Lestrade frowned as the man poured another round of scotch. "Mr. Sinclair, we will find him and put him away for all of his crimes."

A well-built man swiftly came into the room, "Mr. Sinclair?"

"Ackard - you find Flinton Davis and you take him out. Do you understand me?" James Sinclair demanded.

Lestrade stepped in, "Mr. Sinclair, you can't take the law into your own hands. We'll find him. Ackard should focus on you and your sister's safety here." he suggested.

It took another half an hour to get Sinclair to calm down, but they did get some information from the rest of the staff about Flinton. He lived on the premises, so they scoured the room looking for anything that would tell them where he'd go.

Alex opened the walk in closet and her eyes grew wider. The whole back wall was a collage of photographs and newspaper clippings on bachelors number ten to five.

Sherlock came in behind her and studied the collage carefully, then went back out.

Lestrade came in and frowned at the collection. "He's a sick one."

Alex nodded slowly, "Keep your people close to Dalton tonight. Flinton's going to escalate rapidly."

Lestrade agreed and went to give instructions to the crime scene techs as they arrived.

Sherlock glanced at his watch, "Let's go - it's almost noon."

Alex frowned slightly as she nodded. She'd forgotten about her lunch meeting with her father.

As they walked down the stairs, Sherlock was telling Lestrade about the club and that they would go there tonight to check the place out.

"Look, I don't want you going alone. As soon as you know where it is, call me." Lestrade told them.

XXXXX

Alex stepped out of the cab and was surprised when Sherlock stepped out too.

Sherlock turned to John, "We'll meet you at Kingsley's house at one."

John nodded and the cab took off.

Alex looked at Sherlock questionably.

"You can't protect me if I'm not around you - besides, I'd hate for you to make a scene." Sherlock held onto her elbow and guided her into the very masculine decorated restaurant. He stopped at the stand. "Reservations for York."

The hostess nodded and quickly led them to the table.

Alex glanced at Sherlock, "Please keep your deductions to yourself." she requested.

He nodded and plastered a smile on his face as they approached the table and Admiral York stood up.

"Well, Alexandrea - who have you brought with you today?" her father gave them a tight smile.

"Sherlock Holmes, this is my father - Admiral Felix York." Alex introduced the two men.

They all sat down and ordered tea.

Felix York smiled, "Mr. Holmes, you did a wonderful job taking down that criminal ring recently."

Alex thanked the waiter for the tea as it was poured.

"What would you like to eat, Alexandrea?" her father questioned.

"Nothing but the tea, thank you."

Felix York raised an eyebrow, then looked at Holmes. "For you?"

"I'm fine with the tea." Sherlock nodded.

Her father sighed heavily, "Alexandrea, this was supposed to be an olive branch meal." He looked at her, "I'd like for you to come by the house on Saturday afternoon, I'm marrying Sarah." he smiled.

Alex took a slow sip of tea and watched her father across the table. This was just like him - dropping news like this on her in a public place. She nodded, "I have another engagement in the morning. I will come over as soon as that is finished."

Her father frowned, "What could be more important than your father's wedding?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Perhaps you should have told me more than a few days ahead of time?" she suggested. "I'm happy for you, dad. Is this all you needed to speak to me about?" she inquired.

"I also wanted to say that I'm pleased that you're working with MI6 - perhaps they will hire you on themselves once they discover all of your talents." Felix York smiled.

Sherlock noticed that Alex's body went rigid and she tightened her grip on the cup.

Alex's mouth went dry, "I'm fine with the job I have." she said quietly.

Felix York leaned forward and spoke to Sherlock, "She's brilliant and was one of this country's greatest assets for a few years. I had brought home some information acquired from the KGB that we hadn't been able to break when she was ten. It was in Russian and coded. Imagine our surprise when she decoded it. I mentioned it to Mallory." He smiled fondly at his daughter, then frowned. "You could be doing so many great things for us, Alexandrea - instead of wasting your life away doing menial analytical work for the military."

Sherlock looked at her father, "Do you really have no idea what she does?"

Alex quickly put her hand on Sherlock's hand, "Don't. It doesn't matter." She stood up and Sherlock quickly followed suit.

Her father raised his eyebrow, "Has your job changed?"

Alex forced a smile, "Of course not. I will try my best to make it on Saturday. Thank you for the tea." She quickly walked away and out the door. They stood on the sidewalk for a few moments. "Do you feel like walking?"

Sherlock nodded and they started to walk down the street. After ten minutes, he indicated a small cafe for them to go in.

Alex ordered a soup and salad combination and they each ordered water. She requested an extra bowl and plate. They went and sat down at a table in the back. Alex quickly split the meal in half and put it in front of Sherlock. "I'm not going to eat it all and if you have some of it, at least I'll know you're keeping your energy up." she explained and quietly started eating her soup. "Thank you for not saying anything earlier."

Sherlock watched her as he sat his glass down, "If your father knew what you really did, he wouldn't act so harshly towards you."

Alex nodded as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. "Possibly, but he likes to boast. I'd be dead within a few months." She ate a few bites of her sandwich.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, "He exploited your intelligence when you were a child."

"I realize that. When I was a child, I just thought it was a game and an adventure." she shrugged it off and continued to eat her soup.

"I don't like him." Sherlock stated.

Alex smiled softly, "I don't care for him that much either."

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters.

It's been a week since Sherlock has revealed that he was, in fact, still very much alive. All he wanted was for life to go back to the way it was - solving crimes as the world's only consulting detective. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go the way you want it. Sherlock's name is on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13 for the reviews and everyone that is following and put this story in their favorites!

Chapter 3 - What a Tangled Web We Weave. Sebastian Moran makes his appearance and things start to heat up.

**A List**

**Chapter 3 - What a Tangled Web We Weave**

George Kingsley's house

John was waiting for them at the sidewalk as the cab pulled up. He waved for them to stay in, instead of letting them out. "Kingsley's staff said he decided to leave the country for awhile until this mess blew over." he explained.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Surprisingly, that seems like a reasonably thing to do."

The cabbie looked back at them, "So, where to now?" he questioned them.

"221 Baker Street." Sherlock stated. He sighed and watched the traffic go by. He had recognized her father as soon as he'd seen the man. A man from his past. He contemplated what all of this meant in the grand scheme of things and how all of this was going to impact Alex.

John noticed the two of them weren't making any quips, "So, how did lunch with your dad go - or is that the source of the tension?" he questioned softly.

Alex shrugged, "He's getting married Saturday afternoon and requested my presence."

John's eyes widened, "You mean he just dropped that on you over lunch?"

"He's not a good man." Sherlock stated firmly.

John glanced between Sherlock and Alex. For Sherlock to say that someone was not a good man, it meant that he was appalled and upset. He'd only used that phrase a few times, and it was in when he had been so angry, he'd said that phrase instead of the profanity that he felt like saying at the time. John decided to drop the subject. "Do you know where the club is yet?" he asked Sherlock.

"Hopefully that information will be waiting for us when we get back." Sherlock said distractedly. His mind had still been mulling over the meeting with Alex's father. He turned to her quickly, "Does Mycroft know what you did when you were a child?"

Alex looked at him quickly. "This isn't the place to be discussing my childhood." She frowned and looked back out the window. _She didn't know_. She didn't want people to know - and evidently, her father had informed Mallory. She could feel her anger starting to boil.

John noted her clenched fists in her lap and started to worry. He knew what it meant. She needed to punch something, maybe punch something quite a bit. "We've got a punching dummy upstairs, Sherlock uses it sometimes to hit it with objects." he offered.

Alex nodded slowly, "I think I'd like to take a whack at it for awhile." she admitted.

Sherlock realized that John understood her frustration and that he knew of appropriate ways for her to deal with it.

As soon as they got back to Baker Street, Alex quickly went and changed into a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt, then headed up to the top floor where John's room was, and also another small room that was lined with all sorts of things Sherlock probably experimented with at some point.

John had moved the punching body into the center of the room. It was a hip to head dummy with a strong foundation so it wouldn't topple over when pushed and knocked around. He looked at Alex and noted her fists were still tightly clenched. "I used the thing a few times - at least it let me take some of my frustrations out, without me blowing up at someone else."

Alex crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "I'm really angry right now, if you don't mind I'd like some time." she said quietly.

John nodded and started to leave.

"John." Alex tried to give him a small smile, "Thank you."

He nodded, then headed downstairs. John went to the kitchen and was surprised that Sherlock had already made them tea. He picked up his cup and took it to the living room and sat down in his chair across from Sherlock.

Sherlock was not moving, just breathing.

They just sat that way for awhile, not talking and just listening to the punches impacting the dummy upstairs.

John frowned. Obviously something about Alex's father was bothering both of them. "Are you allowed to say anything about it?" he asked softly.

Sherlock took a deep breath, "I don't know. I've texted Mycroft - he's on his way over." He looked at his friend, "Her father used her talents when she was younger."

"Which talents?" John's frown deepened.

"Languages, solving puzzles and breaking codes." Sherlock looked up when he heard the dummy upstairs getting pounded harder by her fists. "The thing is, I remember doing things like that when I was a child." He took a deep breath, wondering if she'd been taken to the same place he had in the countryside.

"You mean, her father had her breaking codes when she was a child? How old?" John's voice started to rise.

"He mentioned ten years old. She got particularly upset when he said he mentioned it to her current employer." Sherlock frowned when the noise from upstairs turned from rhythmic to a harsher slamming.

John shook his head, "Why? Why the hell would her father have her doing that as a child?"

"I'm sure he was rewarded." Sherlock stated coldly.

"Yes, he was." Mycroft Holmes said from the threshold. "Admiral York had come up with a solution to breaking the codes that our greatest minds and computers couldn't do at the time. Use those minds that were still malleable to break the codes. The program only went on for three years, when it was shut down by Ms. York. She hadn't known what her daughter had been doing and threatened to expose everything when she found out." He looked back when Alexandrea came down the stairs.

John quickly poured two more cups of tea as everyone sat down. He noted that she looked a little better - a bit flushed, but at least she wasn't clenching her fists anymore.

Alex watched Mycroft carefully, "Please, don't lie to me - did you know what I'd done as a child?"

"I realized after you started working with our government a few months ago." Mycroft stated. "Your birth date."

John frowned, "What about her birth date?"

"The program identified the children by their birth date, their names were not in their files." Mycroft stated. He opened his briefcase and pulled out seven files. "These are the files of the seven children that broke codes for us." He handed the files to Alexandrea. "The only reason I know about this program is because of the position I hold, and because I know Sherlock had worked on the project."

Alex looked up at Sherlock, then to Mycroft. "I never saw any other children." she pointed out to Mycroft.

"They never had more than one of you there at a time." Mycroft frowned slightly. "Three of you were very promising, above all the others. They are annotated with the red dots."

Alex quickly opened the first one and found a small picture of Sherlock as a child. She smiled softly as she read over the brief description of 'the subject'. She passed the file to Sherlock, then opened the next one. This one was hers. She sighed softly at the picture of her when she was so much younger. She had felt important, special. That's the way they had treated her. She didn't know which was worse - hating her father for using her, or hating her mother for taking it away from her. She closed the file and handed it to John. She opened the last red dot file. She looked at the picture of the boy with the dark hair and dark eyes. Her eyes widened. "Moriarty." she whispered.

Sherlock's eyes quickly went to her. He was sure he heard her right. "What did you say?"

Alex looked up slowly, "This is Moriarty's file. He's a lot younger, but I recognize him. I had been tasked to find him quite a few years ago by the CIA, but I never got close." She handed the file to Sherlock and he quickly read over the information. She looked at Mycroft, "What about these other children - where are they now?"

Mycroft frowned again, "They are all dead."

John gaped, "What! From natural causes? No, that can't be right!" He jumped up, "What happened to them?"

"They all died of heart related conditions, all ruled as natural deaths." Mycroft explained.

"But they weren't?" John demanded.

"We believe that Moriarty had them eliminated. And up until a little more than a week ago, Alexandrea was the only one believed to be alive." Mycroft pointed out.

Alex shook her head, "But, how could he have found them? We're all identified by birth date - he wouldn't have had access." She frowned, "He probably got the information from someone that worked on the program. Who headed it - what was it called?"

"Operation: Youthful Thinking, and your father was in charge of the program." Mycroft stated.

Alex nodded slowly. She gave the other files to John and took a long sip of tea as she contemplated everything Mycroft had told them. She wasn't angry - that's what surprised her. It was what it was, and there was nothing she could do about it.

John shook his head, "So out of this program, you've ended up with a spy, a consulting detective, and a consulting criminal - what does that tell you?" he questioned Mycroft.

Mycroft didn't like John's tone, "The program didn't harm them, it just used their intelligence to help solve problems. To me, it indicates that they are all highly intelligent and that none of them are capable of having a normal nine to five life. Each of them pursued separate paths to find their place in the world that allowed them to use their talents."

"How could you let them use your brother?" John questioned.

Mycroft shook his head, "I was at college, and not my brother's keeper. I found out afterwards." He looked at John pointedly, "Though it may seem horrible to use children in this capacity now, I have reviewed all of the good that came out of the program. Countless plots of assignations, coups, bombings and skyjackings were averted because they broke the codes. To which, this nation is very grateful."

Alex looked up slowly at Mycroft, "My father said he told Mallory."

Mycroft nodded, "I know, Mallory called me and I told him to leave it alone. Mallory is very happy with the work you've been doing and doesn't want that jeopardized. I _am_ concerned that your father told Sherlock about that program, in public - when he knew Sherlock had been in the program too."

"He was asserting his hierarchy with me." Sherlock stated. "I recognized him when I saw him, and he knew who I was. Now that I look back at the conversation, I think . . ." he stopped and looked at Alex.

Alex glanced at Sherlock and nodded, "He was trying to push me. Plain and simple." She stood up and the men followed suit, "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to shower and get ready for clubbing. Thank you for the clarification, Mycroft. I think Sherlock can update you with everything we've learned today." She excused herself and headed down to her flat. She smiled at the new frosted doors to her and Ms. Hudson's flat, they were a beautiful mahogany. She opened the door and came down to the very busy space. The floors were done in the same mahogany as the doors, and the straight kitchen cabinet and all of the built-ins being installed were a much lighter, warm wood that gave the feel of more room in the small space. She walked around the workers that were installing her platform bed and smiled as she went to her closet and selected a simple, form fitting short black dress to wear tonight. She grabbed her underwear, hose, and heels and her shower kit and headed back upstairs. She looked in the living room and noted the three of them were still talking. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I still have a dozen men downstairs." she explained.

Sherlock nodded and stood up. He walked down the hall and turned on the bathroom light for her. He quickly checked to make sure that he and John hadn't left any of their clothes laying about. "The water will need a minute to warm up, then you'll need to turn it down or it will scald you." he explained.

Alex smiled softly, "Thank you for not confronting my father when you recognized him."

Sherlock shrugged, "I thought of it as a game when I was younger, and it kept me from being bored." he gave her a small smile. He reached for her hands and looked over her slightly swollen knuckles, "You should have John look those over when you're done." he suggested. He was tempted to kiss her knuckles, but he resisted. She had been so gentle when she'd tended to his gash earlier, he just wanted to return the kindness. He frowned inwardly, he'd never felt the need to purposefully be kind to someone before. He could be kind, and at times, he was. What was it about her? He realized he was still holding her hands and let go. He stepped back and pointed to the top of the toilet, "You can set your gun there while you shower - or would you rather me hold onto it for you?" he offered.

Alex laughed, "Not after John told me that you're the one that shot the smiley face in the wall because you were bored."

Sherlock smiled when she laughed, it was nice to hear her laugh. "I'm not bored now."

Alex watched the smile form on his face, it wasn't often he gave a genuine smile to someone. _Trust._ She needed to show him that she trusted him. "Okay." She took the gun out from the front of her sweatshirt and handed it to him. "Please don't go making anymore holes in the wall and please, don't take it apart."

Sherlock nodded slowly as he looked at the weapon she'd entrusted to him. He noted some of the nicks and scratches on it and looked at her questionably. "Sentimental value?"

Alex shrugged, "It's made the difference between life and death for me a few times." It looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

He blinked, he realized he'd been staring at her. "You need anything?" he questioned.

"That's a loaded question - ask me later. For the shower, I've got everything I need." she smiled slowly.

Sherlock had the distinct impression that she was flirting with him. He wasn't opposed to it. He gave her another small smile and backed up out the door. "Don't forget what I said about the hot water." he cautioned her again as she closed the door. He listened and realized she didn't bother to lock it. He headed back to the living room and set her gun on the table beside his chair.

John raised his eyebrows at the weapon, "She's letting you watch after it?" She'd told him that she didn't let anyone else handle it.

Sherlock nodded, "I offered." He collected all of the files and gave them back to his brother.

Mycroft put the files back in his briefcase and watched his brother carefully. He wondered if Sherlock realized what that gun meant to her - or if he even cared. He gave a small smile to his brother, "I'm glad you weren't injured too badly earlier, Sherlock."

"It was worth it."

Both John and Mycroft looked at Sherlock, startled.

Sherlock picked up his bow and swung it gently, "We did find out who the killer is, now we just have to find him. Hopefully that will happen tonight." He'd realized his slip and hoped they would take his explanation at face value. He'd been thinking of Alex taking care of his gash, but he didn't want to admit it to them.

"Well, I hope your expedition tonight is fruitful and this Flinton Davis is apprehended so we can put all of this business behind us." Mycroft stood up and glanced at his younger brother once more. "Do, please stay close to Alexandrea tonight - she will keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself." Sherlock found himself falling back into his usual posture with his brother. He hated it when Mycroft tried to act like the protective older brother.

"Yes, of course you can. But, Alexandrea has a different skill set than you - she has managed to get out of every situation she's ever been put in, by people far more devious than this Davis character. Just stay close to her." Mycroft reiterated as he started walking to the door.

Sherlock watched as his brother left, then looked at John. "What should I wear to this underground club?" He'd never been to one.

John shrugged, "Don't look at me - I don't know. I'm sure Alex knows." He watched as Sherlock sat back and sighed. John glanced down the hall, then back to Sherlock, "I don't know how she does it - being a spy. I just know that I wouldn't last a day - I'd say one wrong thing and that would be it."

Sherlock watched his friend, "If your life depended on it, you could do it."

John leaned forward, "Sherlock, these underground clubs - Lestrade said drugs are sold and used openly. I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be in that type of situation." He was concerned, he didn't want to put his friend in an environment that would make him slip.

Sherlock smiled, "Thank you for your concern - I will be fine. The only time I relapsed was when I was bored and depressed. My life changed when we became friends, John. You showed me that I didn't need the drugs."

John smiled. "Well, we need to think about dinner. Order in, or go out?" he asked.

Sherlock stood up and picked up Alex's gun and put it at the back of his waistband. "I'll ask Alex what she'd like, and I'll ask her about the clothes."

John's mouth dropped open as Sherlock walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door after just rapping twice. _Oh my._ He closed his eyes, thinking he'd hear yelling - but none came. He was really going to have to teach Sherlock a bit of etiquette when it came to women and their privacy.

Alex heard the rap at the bathroom door and then it opened and closed a few moments later. "What is it, Sherlock?" she questioned as she turned off the water.

"John wants to know what you want to do for dinner. Order in, or go out?" Sherlock questioned the shadow behind the curtain.

"Well, do we know where the club is yet?" she questioned and stuck her head around the curtain. "Could you hand me a towel?" she requested.

Sherlock handed the towel to her outstretched hand. "No, we don't - but I should find out pretty soon." He could see the shadow of her drying off behind the curtain.

She peeked around the curtain, "Hand me my underwear, please."

He picked up the very expensive matching black bra and panties and handed them to her. _Interesting._ Of all the things she couldn't control when she was on assignment, the one thing she could was the underwear she wore.

She swiped the curtain back as she stepped out of the tub adorned in the under garments and the towel wrapped around her head like a turban. "I suggest we wait and find out where the club is first - then we decide on dinner."

Sherlock looked over her body slowly, noticing a few very hard to see scars.

She smiled softly, "You can see them - yes?" she referred to her scars. She quickly pulled the towel off her head and hung it up, then ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "Do they bother you?" She sat down on the closed toilet seat and started to put her hose on.

"No, they don't bother me. I'd just like to know how you got them." he admitted. He watched as she easily pulled the hose up her legs. "You don't mind people seeing you in your underwear?"

She stood up and slipped the dress over her head and pulled the clinging material down her body. She stepped into her three inch black heels. "I told you about the men I go after. They've seen me in my underwear - but that's as far as they got. They're my armor - which I'm sure you already figured that out." She stepped closer to him and he backed up into the door with a thud as she encroached his personal space.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, I realized that."

Alex stood just a few inches away from him and looked up at him slowly, "Did you come in here to just ask me about dinner, or did you come in hoping to get a glimpse of me naked?" she questioned.

He opened his mouth, then shut it quickly when he admitted to himself he did want to catch a glimpse of her.

"Sherlock," she called his attention to her face, because he was distracted by her cleavage. She smiled when he looked up, "I'm going to kiss you." she gave him warning. She reached up and pulled his head down slightly and kissed his lips very gently. What she hadn't expected was for him to respond so quickly.

Sherlock felt her lips graze gently over his and he pulled her closer and kissed her back with a fervor he hadn't felt before.

A few minutes later she pulled back slightly and smiled. "That was quite wonderful."

Sherlock still had her body firmly against his, he smirked. "And that was just kissing."

Alex laughed softly and patted his chest. "Did you let John see you just waltz in here?"

Sherlock frowned slightly when it dawned on him that his actions didn't fall under the heading of 'appropriate'. "I should have waited." he looked down, which only gave him an ample eyeful of her cleavage again.

Alex touched his chin gently.

He looked up again.

"I don't mind because I trust you Sherlock, and I miss being able to trust." Alex told him quietly.

"You can trust me." he kissed her forehead. He ran his hands over her back gently, then pulled back. "Where in the world are you going to put your weapon in that dress tonight?"

Alex smiled as stepped back, "I won't need it tonight." She held her hand out for it.

He handed her the weapon, "But. . ."

"_I_ am a weapon. It's rare that I get to carry a weapon anyway." she shrugged.

Sherlock watched as she picked up her other clothes. Then he remembered that he needed to know what he and John needed to wear tonight. He quickly asked her.

"Nice pants, nice shirt. No tie or jacket." She smiled slowly, "Would you like me to look in your closet and pick something out for you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can find something." He turned and opened the door, then stopped and looked back at her. "Unless, that was your way of offering to watch me get undressed and redressed?"

Alex allowed her gaze to travel up and down the length of his body, "I think I'd get in trouble if I watched you get undressed."

Sherlock nodded as realized he would more than likely not be able to stand her watching him and not act on the impulses he was feeling at the moment. He quickly stepped into the hall and then went to his room.

Alex walked down the hall and into the living room. She looked at John and raised her eyebrow.

John shrugged, "He barges in on me too." That's all the excuse he could offer her for Sherlock's lack of manners.

Alex smiled, "It's alright. You should wear a nice pair of pants and nice shirt tonight." she suggested.

"Did he ask you about dinner?"

"I suggested we wait until we find out where the club is to decide." Alex said as she went and sat down on the couch to wait for them to change. She folded her clothes and set them on the coffee table, then put her gun under her sweatshirt.

John nodded, then headed upstairs.

XXXXX

Sherlock offered Alex a hand out of the cab as they pulled up at the end of the street where the club was located currently.

The three of them walked down the street and could hear the pulsating music as they got closer.

John frowned, "Now, just how are we going to get in?" he questioned, realizing they should have discussed it before they got here.

Alex smiled as she glanced at him, "I'm taking care of that - just play along."

They watched as her stride changed and her walk became more languid. She smiled as she approached the bouncer at the door.

The man smiled back as he looked over her body slowly, "Are you lost?" he questioned her.

She ran her hand through her hair, "No, I don't think so. We met some people earlier and they said this was the place to come party. I just want to have a little bit of fun with my friends here in London before I have to go back home." She ran her hand slowly over his arm and smiled. "If I were lost - would you help me?" she giggled.

Sherlock came over to her quickly and touched her elbow, he looked at the bouncer. "Sorry, she's had a bit too much already but she says she's not tired." he apologized.

The bouncer smiled, "No need to apologize - we like Americans. They like to party." He indicated for them to go in.

They went in and Sherlock quickly dished out the cover charge at the table inside. He kept his hand on her lower back as they went through the next set of doors. They headed to the bar and scanned the huge warehouse that sheltered the temporary club.

Alex could feel the music pounding in her chest, it was so loud. She could feel eyes watching her. She slowly scanned the dance floor and the tables, then looked up to the upper area and spotted Flinton Davis. She turned around and smiled at Sherlock and patted his chest gently, "Upper floor, one o'clock." she directed his attention.

Sherlock glanced over slowly and his eyes narrowed. Flinton Davis was standing next to Colonel Sebastian Moran, the last man in Moriarty's network he hadn't taken down. Sherlock thought quickly, trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve either John or Alex getting hurt.

Alex touched his cheek gently, "Don't even think about it. I know who's beside Davis." She looked at John, "In a minute, text Lestrade and tell him that Davis and Moran are here. Whatever happens, you stick with Davis so he can be caught tonight."

John frowned, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

She looked at Sherlock, "Moran will come after Sherlock, and I need to stay with him."

Sherlock sighed heavily. He didn't want either of them involved. But, it made sense. "We'll be fine, John." he promised his friend.

John didn't like it, but he nodded. He watched as Alex dragged Sherlock onto the dance floor and started to dance very provocatively. He turned to order a drink and texted Lestrade to get here quick. He was starting to get that same uneasy feeling in his stomach he'd gotten years ago.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters.

It's been a week since Sherlock has revealed that he was, in fact, still very much alive. All he wanted was for life to go back to the way it was - solving crimes as the world's only consulting detective. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go the way you want it. Sherlock's name is on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13 and crashjjohnson for the reviews and everyone that is following and put this story in their favorites!

Chapter 4 - All Tied Up, _or_ Sebastian, you shouldn't kidnap Sherlock! (T for cursing and manipulation in this chapter)

**A List**

**Chapter 4 - All Tied Up**

The Sentinel Wolf Club

Sherlock danced next to Alex as he kept his eye on Sebastian Moran. He found himself slightly distracted by the overwhelming smell of drugs in the air around him on the extremely crowded dance floor as he tried to keep up with Alex's dancing. She'd definitely been instructed well, so all he really had to do was swing his hips a bit and she did the rest.

A large hand grasped Sherlock's shoulder, "Excuse me, Sir. If you and the lady would come with us, the owner would like to speak with you." the rather large muscular man in the tailored suit stated.

Sherlock nodded and firmly held Alex's hand as the two of them weaved through the crowd as they followed the man across the dance floor, then up the circular iron staircase to the upper level. He let go of her hand as they got to the top of the stairs. He looked around at the two plush leather couches and noted the office to the left. There were three more large goons up here to add to the one that came up with them and each of them had a weapon under their jackets. Sherlock was quickly patted down and his phone was taken out of his pocket and put on a side table.

Sebastian Moran and Flinton Davis came out of office. Sebastian patted Flinton's back and sent him down the stairs. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he walked over to Sherlock and smiled slowly, "So glad to see you've finally caught up with me."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Yes, well - had I known you were running an illegal underground club earlier I would have dropped by." He watched as Sebastian grinned.

"I have to do something for a steady income. Being an assassin is very short term work and the economy isn't what it used to be." he shrugged, then he turned his attention to the woman that had been dancing with Sherlock so provocatively on the dance floor. He walked over to her slowly and gave her a small smile, "Why are you here?"

"I came with Sherlock to find Flinton Davis." Alex answered him truthfully as she continued to watch the man closely.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, I assumed so. I had hoped that Flinton would have made it higher up the list before he was caught, but what can you do?"

Alex glanced back down to the dance floor and saw Flinton head to John. She knew John was watching the approaching man, but she was worried about what Sebastian had instructed Flinton to do.

Sebastian smiled as he saw where her attention was, "Don't worry, Flinton is just going to play with the good doctor for awhile." He ran his hand down her arm slowly, "Please, come sit down. We'll all have a proper chat." He snapped his fingers and one of the men radioed the DJ that the police were on the way. Sebastian sat down on one of the couches, while they sat down on the other.

A few moments later, the loud music stopped abruptly and the DJ made an announcement, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you don't want to be detained it's time to leave quick because the coppers are a'coming."

The voices and noises on the dance floor below became a bit high pitched and rushed as the crowds started hurrying out.

Sebastian leaned forward and appreciated the lovely woman in front of him, "Tell me, Alexandrea - what exactly is a Colonel in the United Stated Marine Corps doing hanging around with the likes of Sherlock Holmes?" He noted Sherlock's eyes narrowed and he chuckled, "Come now, Sherlock - you know I keep close tabs on you and who you come into contact with." He looked back at Alexandrea.

Alex leaned forward, giving him an ample view of her cleavage, "If you know my name and my rank, then you know I'm an analyst and working with your government." a small smile played at her lips.

Sebastian nodded, "Tell me, how many languages do you speak?"

"Eight fluently," she stated as she ran her hand through her hair slowly, "and enough in a few dozen more to get anything I require."

Sebastian grinned, "What do you require right now?" He would play this little game with her for another minute.

"Flinton Davis." she said simply and sat back on the couch.

Sebastian nodded, "Done. He's going to give himself up to the police when they arrive. So what do I get in return for giving him up?" he questioned and leaned back on his couch.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "The satisfaction of helping catch a serial killer." Then he smiled very smugly, "Well, since you actually employed him, I guess this really just ruins another one of your little schemes."

Sebastian hated Sherlock's higher than thou attitude and narrowed his eyes, "Davis was just a bit of fun - it matters little in the grand plan." He nodded and the two of them were instructed to stand up by the guards that came over to them and put a hand on their shoulders. "This has all been just lovely, but I need to relocate."

Sherlock and Alex were quickly injected with a drug by their guards.

Sebastian smiled as their eyelids started to get heavy. "I don't think I'm quite finished with you." He snapped and their bodies were picked up and carried fireman style down to the awaiting cars.

XXXXX

John had seen Flinton Davis approaching him, heard the DJ's announcement and watched the people scatter. Davis had strolled over to him and struck up a very elicit conversation with him, not worried that the police were on their way and he was going to be caught. That's what worried John. If Davis was willing to be caught, it meant that something else was going on. Sebastian wanted Sherlock.

Luckily, he only had to endure Davis' conversation for another few minutes before Detective Inspector Lestrade and a huge slew of police came pouring in the door.

As soon as Davis was in custody, John raced up the stairs to the upper level to look for Sherlock and Alex. He frowned when he noted the two syringes on the floor. _Taken._ They'd been taken by Sebastian Moran. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He'd just gotten Sherlock back - he didn't know if he could go through that whole ordeal again.

Lestrade came up the stairs and instructed the techs as they spread out, "We'll find them." he promised. "Good job keeping Davis occupied until we arrived."

John sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to scrub his conversation off me when I get home."

Lestrade gave him a small smile, "Why don't you call Mycroft - he could have some ideas on Moran's location." he suggested to give the man something to do.

John nodded and headed back down the stairs as he dialed Mycroft's number.

"Have they been taken, John?" the older Holmes brother questioned over the phone.

John frowned, "How did you know?"

"You don't call me that often, John. Besides, we're currently tracking their location and they are moving very quickly away from your location." Mycroft stated as he watched the monitors in the busy room.

"You know where they are? How?" John demanded to know.

"Alexandrea has a locator device in her. John, we will get them back. Give my regards to Mary." Mycroft hung up.

John stared at the phone in his hands. Mycroft was leaving him out - _again!_ He frowned and shook his head. At least he was able to track Alex, and as long as they stayed together, Mycroft would find them. He had to believe that they would be alright, or he was seriously going to have another nervous breakdown.

XXXXX

Sherlock woke up slowly, he kept his eyes closed from the pounding in his head as he mentally evaluated his situation. His arms were tied up over his head, but at least they weren't overly stretched out and he could still comfortably stand on his feet. He opened his eyes carefully and saw he was in the middle of a rather large room, like a ball room because the opulent seating was lined against the walls. He looked to his right and saw Alex strung up about ten feet away. "Alex!" he called out to her to get her to wake up.

Alex startled and her eyes snapped open. She quickly looked around the room, then her gaze fell on Sherlock, "You're okay?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded, "Shoulders are a bit stiff, I think we've been out for quite a few hours."

Alex nodded as she heard the door across the room open.

Sebastian Moran came in smiling as he approached them. "So wonderful of you two to wake up!" He'd had enough time to shower and change. He walked over to Sherlock and grinned, "So, how do you like being all tied up - or does Alexandrea already do that to you?"

Sherlock frowned, "Do you get off on tying me up?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "I like to see you in situations that you have no control of, and make you squirm. Because you, Sherlock Holmes, are not better than anyone else." Sebastian slowly allowed his gaze to travel to Alex and spoke softly to Sherlock. "Isn't she beautiful? Smart too, from what I've heard. Don't you think she looks uncomfortable in that dress?"

Sherlock's head snapped to Sebastian, "Leave her alone!" he demanded.

Sebastian shook his head, "There you go again, speaking in that demanding tone when you are not in a situation to demand anything from me." He raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, waiting.

"Leave her alone." Sherlock said calmly, even though he was screaming on the inside.

"I guess it's too much to ask for you to say please." Sebastian shrugged as he walked over to Alex. "I'll see if I can get her to say it for you." He stopped in front of her and smiled, "Good morning, Alexandrea."

"Good morning, Sebastian. This is a lovely room, where are we?" she questioned softly as she kept her gaze firmly fixed on him.

Sebastian grinned and glanced back at Sherlock, "See, she knows how to speak with respect." He returned his attention to her, "A wonderful home that my friend bought awhile back, he said he learned a lot here when he was younger." He stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her side slowly, "Now, can I get you to say please?"

"Please leave me alone." she requested quietly.

Sebastian grabbed her chin, "You say it right, but you don't mean it. If you really meant it - you'd have fear in your eyes."

Alex didn't say anything, but she kept watching him.

Sebastian growled and let go of her, "Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I'm not." she said simply.

The door to the room banged open and one of his men came in quickly. "A lot of vehicles are headed this way." he informed his boss.

Sebastian stood back and looked at Sherlock, "We're not done Sherlock - we'll finish this another time." He glanced at her, then grinned. "Good bye, Alexandrea." With that said, he quickly left.

Sherlock was pulling at his rope to get it to loosen. He was mad. Damn the man for touching her!

Alex looked over at Sherlock, "Stop yanking on the rope - they'll be here in just a few minutes." she tried to calm him down. She knew he was upset. "He wanted to get you mad." she pointed out.

"Well, he did a good job of it!" Sherlock yelled and pulled at the ropes angrily again.

"Sherlock," she called to him softly. He quickly looked at her. "I'm fine. You're fine. And we'll be out of these ropes in just a few minutes. Please calm down." she requested.

Sherlock took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hated it when he was in a situation he couldn't control. He nodded slowly. "You weren't afraid because you have a tracking device on you." he stated.

"Yes." she nodded and he looked up at her.

"Would have been nice to know." he said softly. He should have realized that MI6 tracked the whereabouts of their people.

"Truthfully, I usually forget it's in me." Alex took a deep breath and glanced at the door as an armed assault team came in and checked the area.

One of the team members came over to her quickly, "Are you injured, Ma'am?" he questioned her as he quickly pulled out his knife and began cutting the rope.

"I'm fine, thank you." Alex nodded. Though when her arms dropped down, her shoulders protested. They quickly sat her down in a chair and started to cut the rope from around her wrists. A medic quickly came over and took her vitals and checked out the marks around her wrists and asked her a few questions to make sure she wasn't injured anywhere else. He efficiently took a vial of blood and put a band aid on the spot. She glanced over and saw that Sherlock was not being the most cooperative patient. She stood up when the medic was done with her and walked over to him.

Sherlock quickly stood up and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around him. _She was okay._ He took a deep breath. He was going to find Sebastian Moran. But for right now, he was just glad that they were safe.

Alex looked up and smiled softly, "I want to leave." she requested.

Sherlock nodded and held onto her hand as they walked to the door, then headed down the long hallway to get outside.

Mycroft was getting out of his car and walking towards them, his expression was one of great concern. "You two are okay?" he inquired.

Sherlock nodded, "We're fine. Did Sebastian get away?"

Mycroft nodded, "Unfortunately, yes." His brows furrowed as he noticed Alexandrea staring at the fountain in the drive.

Alex frowned at the fountain, she'd seen it before. She turned around slowly and looked at the huge house they'd come out of. "Sherlock." she tugged on his hand to turn around.

Sherlock looked at the house and frowned as well.

"What is it?" Mycroft questioned them, confused as to why they were looking at the house the way they were.

Sherlock glanced at his brother, "This is the house we were brought to for the project, this is where we broke the codes." he explained.

Alex shook her head, "Why? Why were we brought here, of all places!" she demanded.

Mycroft looked at the house curiously, "Maybe we'll find answers inside." he suggested.

The two Holmes brothers moved to go back inside, but Alex stayed put.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Alex?" he asked as he came back over to her.

"I'd rather stay out here, if you don't mind. I'll go sit on one of the benches. I'll be fine." she tried to reassure him. She just didn't want to go back inside.

Sherlock looked concerned, but nodded. He squeezed her hand gently, then went back inside with his brother.

Alex walked over to a bench by the fountain and sat down. She loved this place and she hated this place. How could one house cause so much conflict in her? She took a deep breath and released it slowly. She didn't understand why they'd been brought here. _Why here?_ She sat quietly and concentrated on just listening to the water from the fountain.

Quite a few more vans of technicians had arrived awhile ago and quickly went inside with all of their equipment. About an hour later, the two Holmes brothers came back out of the house.

Alex stood up and looked at them questionably.

"We have learned all we can about this house, the technicians will go through everything to see if any further evidence is left." Mycroft explained as he started walking to the waiting car.

Sherlock watched as Mycroft walked away, then looked at Alex. "The house - evidently it was always privately owned. About ten years ago, Moriarty bought it. Now Sebastian is using it."

"But, how did Sebastian know to bring us here?" she asked.

"Moriarty must have told him, he was like that - always planning ahead and making contingencies." Sherlock reached for her hand. It was so cold. He should have realized she'd get cold sitting out here for so long in that scrap of a dress this early in the morning. He held her hands in his and blew on them to warm them up. "You're a stubborn woman - you should have come inside." he scolded her gently.

"I'll be fine." Alex frowned.

"Yes, you'll be right fine when you end up with a summer cold." Sherlock put her hands under his shirt and on his stomach to warm them up faster - it was one of the warmest place on the human body. He shuttered at how cold her hands were. He spotted a passing technician, "Get me a blanket." he called out.

The man nodded and got one from the van and brought it over. "Are you alright, Ma'am?" he questioned, noting that she was shivering slightly.

Sherlock nodded, "She'll be fine." He quickly wrapped her up in the blanket and pulled her closer to his body. "Come on, let's get you home."

"But, I like my hands where they are." she pouted slightly as she leaned her head on his chest.

Sherlock grinned, "Yes, well we're riding back with Mycroft."

She stepped back and looked up, "Fine - I'll behave. But, I'm really tired." she admitted.

"You can sleep on the way back." Sherlock suggested as they headed to the car.

Mycroft surreptitiously watched his younger brother as he sat across from him in the car. Alexandrea had fallen asleep curled up in the blanket with her head resting on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock had his elbow on the window and his head leaning on his hand, while his other hand rubbed her back gently. He'd never seen his brother show such outward signs of affection towards anyone. He glanced at his phone as it rang.

"Yes?" Mycroft answered.

"Sir, we've run the tests on their blood. It was a common knock out drug. But the female, she was given a second drug as well. We're sure it's what counteracted with the signal of her transmitter. She may be tired for awhile, but it should be out of her system by the end of the day - faster if she'll drink a lot of liquids." the doctor on the other end explained.

Mycroft sighed softly, "Very well. Put everything in a report and notify the Q branch of your findings. I will be back in the office in about an hour." He hung up the phone and glanced at Alexandrea.

"What is it Mycroft?" Sherlock questioned his brother.

Mycroft frowned slightly, "They knew about her transmitter and gave her a drug that would mess up its signal. We must now get new transmitters placed in our Operatives before this information spreads."

Sherlock nodded, "That's why it took you so long to find us." He had wondered why it had taken all night for Mycroft to find them if she had a transmitter.

"Fortunately, we don't rely on only one method to track people down." Mycroft looked out the window. He handed his phone to Sherlock, "You'd like to call John? I'm sure he's worried."

Sherlock nodded and dialed the number. "Hello, John."

"Thank god!" John said. "Mycroft had called me almost two hours ago and I started to worry when you didn't call. Both of you are okay?" he asked quickly.

"We're fine - just a bit tired after being hung up all night." Sherlock smiled at his own play on words, while Mycroft rolled his eyes. "We'll be back to Baker Street soon, about thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'll be here." John stated.

Sherlock ended the call and handed the phone back to his brother.

When they arrived at Baker Street, Alex woke up briefly enough to be led up the stairs by Sherlock. He guided her to his room and put her into bed after taking her shoes off of her. He covered her up and kissed her forehead as she quickly fell back asleep. He pulled the curtains shut and closed the door on his way out.

Sherlock accepted the cup of tea from John as he sat down in his chair. John indicated Sherlock's phone on the side table that Lestrade had brought over this morning, after finding it at the club last night.

They each explained what had happened to each other last night after they split up.

Lestrade had reassured John that they'd leave Alex's name out of the press release of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson helping to capture Flinton Davis.

Sherlock nodded as he sat back.

"What do you think the reason was to take the two of you back to that place?" John asked.

"It was probably something that Moriarty had put into place long ago, in case he did capture me." Sherlock frowned. He hoped that was all it was, but he had a feeling that it wasn't.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters (from any series mentioned herein).

Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC. C. 5 - Breaking Codes.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13 and crashjjohnson for the reviews and everyone that is following and adding this story to their favorites! You make my day :)

Chapter 5 - Breaking Codes (T - for cursing, kidnapping, mentioning of violence and terrorism - nothing you wouldn't see on a typical crime show. _PSA_ - As for the smoking of cigarettes - they're bad for you- don't do it, but it's a prop in this chapter).

**A List**

**Chapter 5 - Breaking Codes**

_The House_

_Ten year old Alexandrea walked down the hall of the home she stayed at when she visited her father in London. She'd come three times before and she was looking forward to this trip because her father said they had something special for her to do._

_Doctor Smith smiled as she came into the work space. "Good morning, Alexandrea. What a lovely dress you have on today - I bet your mother bought it for you. Did you already have your breakfast?" he questioned as he led her over to the five monitors lining the wall._

_"Yes, thank you." she nodded and watched the young doctor - who really didn't look like a doctor to her, at least not the ones she'd ever been to for a checkup. He looked more like a scientist to her. He always smiled and praised her when she broke the silly codes they gave her when she came. Well, some of them were a little more difficult since she had to translate them from another language first, but they really weren't too hard to figure out once she looked at it for awhile._

_Dr. Smith smiled as he turned on the monitors, "Today, we're going to do something a bit different."_

_"No codes to break today?" she inquired._

_He shook his head, "Today, we're going to give you a scenario and we want to see what you suggest the bad people will do." He pulled over the stool for her to sit on._

_She climbed up and swung her feet back and forth as she waited._

_"Your studies have already covered Japan, correct?" he asked as he pulled up a video on one of the screens._

_"Yes, I've studied it." she answered, intrigued. _

_"Good. We'll watch this short video, then I'll give you the scenario." he patted her back and started the video that detailed the modern life and economy in Japan._

_Alexandrea looked at Dr. Smith expectantly when the video finished. _

_"Now, I want you to think like you're the bad guys. You want to cripple Japan's economy - how would you go about it?" he questioned her as he sat down on another stool beside her._

_Alexandrea thought carefully over all she knew and the video she'd just watched. She came up with a plan. "A great deal of them depend on their subway system to get to work. Make them scared, or afraid to use it." she stated._

_"A bomb?" he inquired._

_Alexandrea shook her head, "No, release a disease or a poison in the subway. The amount of people impacted would be very large and would cause enough fear that their economy would be greatly impacted." She looked at Dr. Smith expectantly, "Did I do good?" _

_Dr. Smith smiled brightly, "You've done very good. No one has thought of that before."_

Alex woke up screaming and bolted up in the bed.

Sherlock and John came running into the room.

"Alex, it was just a nightmare." Sherlock said as he held onto her shoulders.

Alex's heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking as everything from the past few days came back to her. _The house._ They'd been taken to the house. She nodded slowly.

John frowned, "Was it bad? Sometimes it helps to write it down." he looked at Sherlock's nightstand and handed her the memo spiral and pencil he always kept by his bed in case he woke up with an idea.

Alex took a few slow breaths and tried to smile. "Thank you."

John gave her a smile, then decided to leave them alone.

Sherlock noted that her heart rate and breathing had calmed. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I'll be okay - really, I will. I'll go downstairs in a few minutes and take a shower and change. I'll feel much better then." she explained.

Sherlock stood up and smiled, "We'll get lunch in a bit."

She nodded and watched him leave. She looked at the memo and quickly wrote down the fragments of her nightmare. _Japan. Economy. Subway. Disease. Poison._ She looked at the words again and her frown grew. She closed her eyes tightly as she slowly remembered all of the scenarios she'd come up with. Then she remembered that she'd written about them when she was a child in a journal that she had at her other flat. _The scenarios._ She knew of at least four that she could think of that had actually happened when she was older. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. _They didn't just break codes at that house - they had plotted out scenarios and someone had gotten a hold of them and implemented them._ She dropped the little spiral as she stood up. She had to end this madness started by her father. She clenched and released her fists a few times. She smiled as she came up with a plan. She went to the dresser and picked up her running clothes she'd changed out of yesterday and felt the gun still securely tucked in the sweatshirt. She took a calming breath and headed out of the room.

They looked up as she came in the living room.

"I'm going to go freshen up downstairs." she smiled.

Sherlock nodded, "Mycroft said they recovered some video at the house. He's coming over in about an hour."

She smiled a bit brighter, "An hour? Good." she turned and headed down the stairs quickly. She raced down the stairs in her flat and went to her closet. She didn't have time to admire her beautifully finished flat. She only had an hour. She pulled out a white pant suit and a red shirt and quickly put them on and slipped into her white heels. She put on her shoulder holster and her suit jacket, then pulled her hair up into a clip.

She got her phone out of her dresser drawer where she'd left it and quickly dialed.

"Yes?" the young man inquired upon answering the call.

"Q, it's Alex. Is my car fueled at my flat?" she inquired as she grabbed her bag of equipment that Mycroft had sent over the other day. She pulled out a few items she needed.

Q quickly changed computer screens and called up the information about her car. "Yes, it's got a full tank. By the way, you need to start smoking for your next assignment. What's this about?" he asked the American he was fond of working with.

"Q, the house I was at - I need you to upload it into the navigation system of the car." she requested.

Q's eyebrows rose, "You need to go back out there?" He knew she'd been kidnapped, he didn't see why she'd want to go back out there.

"Yes. Also, they've got some video they collected from there - I need you to upload it to the laptop in my car, please." she added as she looked around and double checked that she had what she needed.

"They've classified it at the highest levels, Alex." Q frowned as he ran his hand through his dark mop of hair.

"Q, it's about me." she implored for his assistance as she went to her bathroom and got her tooth brush out.

"Okay - but if they ask, I'm going to tell them." Q acquiesced.

Alex smiled, "That's fine. Thank you, Q." she ended the call and quickly brushed her teeth, then headed up the stairs. She came out of her flat quietly and stood at the bottom of the stairs. She heard the shower running upstairs, then headed out the front door. She hailed and cab and gave the cabbie the address to her other flat.

She called her father. "Hello dad. I've thought about what you said yesterday. Let's have lunch. I'll pick you up outside your office." she suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Alexandrea. Thirty minutes?" her father suggested.

"I'll be there." she smiled as she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

The cabbie glanced back at her, "Nice of you to take your father out for lunch." he smiled.

Alex smiled, "Yes, well we have so much to catch up about." she agreed.

When the cab pulled up, she quickly went to her flat to grab a few items then headed to the garage. She smiled at her car as she climbed in and revved the engine. A quick stop along the way, then she pulled up to one of the Royal Navy's offices. She parked at the sidewalk and got out of the car and put her sunglasses on. She leaned against the passenger door as she waited for her father.

Alex smiled as he approached the car slowly.

"A Jaguar XJ - did you lease it?" her father asked as he stopped in front of her.

"No - it's mine." she opened the door for him, then went around and got in.

Her father looked around the exquisite interior, "This is a beautiful car - must have set you back quite a bit."

Alex started the engine and smiled as she checked the traffic and pulled out. She indicated the coffee cup, "I picked you up a coffee - bold, one sugar just like you like it."

"Thank you, Alexandrea." He took a long sip and smiled. He watched as drove the powerful car very well in the traffic. "You know, I think this is the first time I've been in the car when you're driving."

"You are right about that." she nodded and focused on the heavier traffic ahead.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" he asked as he drank some more of the coffee.

"A lovely place out of town - it will take us about an hour to get there." she explained.

Her father shook her head, "I can't be gone that long."

Alex glanced at him and smiled, "Surely you could make the time, after all of the trouble I've gone to."

Felix York nodded and quickly texted his aide to let him know he was taking an extended lunch. He put his phone up and noticed the black leather journal, "What's this?" he questioned as he finished the coffee.

Alex smiled as she reached for the pack of cigarettes on the dash and got one out. She lit it and took in a long drag, then released her breath. "Go ahead and take a look - it's enlightening."

Felix York frowned at his daughter, "Since when did you start smoking?"

"It's for a job. Go ahead." she encouraged him to read the journal. She focused on the road as she headed north. She checked the time and sped up the car.

Her father opened up the journal and started to read, then he quickly flipped to a few other pages. He closed it and frowned. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned her. His eyes were having trouble focusing on her as she started to drive even faster.

Alex shrugged, "Don't want to spoil the surprise. Don't worry, dad - it'll just put you out for awhile."

His eyes had closed and the journal slipped from his hands, then dropped on the floor.

XXXXX

221B Baker Street

Sherlock came into the living room and raised an eyebrow, "Alex isn't back up here yet?" He thought it odd since she usually didn't take long to shower and change.

John shook his head, "No, not yet."

Sherlock listened carefully and didn't hear the shower on downstairs. He frowned as he got an unsettling feeling. He went back to his room and looked around. She'd taken her clothes from the other day - the clothes with her gun. He spotted the memo spiral and looked over it. He frowned and put it in his pocket as he hurried downstairs to her flat. Finding it unlocked, he went down and looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere in the small apartment, but he noticed that she'd left a bag on her bed. He rifled around it and found various weapons and equipment. He stood still and went to his mind palace. _Where had he heard about the things she'd written down?_ His eyes widened. _Scenarios._ They'd come up with scenarios. _Why hadn't he remembered about that before?_ Maybe he hadn't wanted to remember them and put them in the back of his mind. He certainly didn't want to think that some of the scenarios he'd come up with had ended up harming people, but based on what he remembered coming up with - it probably had happened. He called Mycroft quickly.

"I'm almost there, Sherlock - what is it?" Mycroft questioned in a huff - really, his brother was so impatient.

"You've got a laptop to play the videos on?" Sherlock asked as he raced back up the stairs.

"Yes - what's wrong?" Mycroft heard the distinct stressed tone in Sherlock's voice.

"We'll meet you outside." Sherlock stated and hung up.

John stood up quickly, "What's wrong? Where's Alex?"

"Let's go, John - she's already got a head start." Sherlock said as they headed out the door.

Mycroft pulled up and they quickly got in his car. "Well?"

"Head for that house." Sherlock demanded as he looked at his brother.

Mycroft gave the instructions to his driver. "Did Alexandrea remember the scenarios?" he questioned.

John frowned, "What is it that I'm missing here?" he questioned them.

Sherlock frowned, "We didn't just crack codes at that house. We also came up with scenarios. I just remembered a few minutes ago, but I think she remembered before she headed downstairs. She's had an hour."

Mycroft handed John the laptop.

"She's going to go after her father." Sherlock predicted.

Mycroft quickly called Felix York's office. "Felix York, please. This is Mycroft Holmes."

John clicked on the icon and watched as a young Alex explained how to topple the Japanese economy, the next clip showed a young Sherlock explaining how to skyjack a plane, and the next one showed a young Moriarty laying out the plans to take down buildings by using planes as ramming rods. John stopped the clips and shook his head as he tried to reconcile that her father had used these children to not only break codes, but to come up with destructive scenarios.

Mycroft frowned as he ended the call. "He's taking an extended lunch with his daughter." he informed them.

Sherlock looked out the window, "Does she have her own car?" he questioned, trying to think of a way to track her.

"Yes." Mycroft nodded and glanced to his aide that sat in front with the driver. "Locate Alexandrea York." he instructed.

John looked at Mycroft, "When did you find out that they didn't just break codes?" he spoke quietly to contain his anger.

"I found out when I saw those videos and we found the write ups on a standalone computer in the house." Mycroft stated.

"Sir, she's already at the house." the aide stated from the front.

John called up the files on the computer and quickly read through some of the headings. "Some of these scenarios have happened!" he yelled.

Sherlock looked at John, "It won't help to yell. I'm sure that is what Alex realized." He frowned as he looked out the window and went over in his mind all of the scenarios he had come up with.

"What's she going to do?" John's eyes widened.

XXXXX

The House

Felix York woke up and found himself tied to a chair in the room at the house where the children had worked. He frowned as he remembered that his daughter had remembered the scenarios she'd come up with. Doctor Smith had assured him that he taught the children how to repress those memories.

The five monitors on the walls came on and each one of them started to play different clips of the children explaining their scenarios.

Alex walked over slowly and sat down on a stool in front of her father. She watched him carefully for a few moments.

Felix York raised his eyebrows, "What do you expect to accomplish from this, Alexandrea? The project was approved by the government." he stated.

She shook her head, "The breaking of codes was approved - not the creating of scenarios." she pointed out.

"It would have been, had your mother not interfered." his eyes narrowed.

"No, it wouldn't have. You took it upon yourself to start this little side project." Alex stood up and glanced at the screens. _How many people had been hurt because of the things she'd come up with as a child?_ She looked back at her father, "So, when the government wouldn't pay you for these scenarios - who did you go to?"

Felix York laughed, "I couldn't for awhile. Surprisingly, the person that bought everything already knew one-third of the scenarios already."

"Moriarty." she nodded. She'd thought as much. That was why all of the tapes had been here in the house. "You realize that he sold these scenarios to the highest bidders? Do you even care about that?" she questioned him.

"They were very good scenarios." he smiled.

Alex swallowed hard and it took every ounce of her fortitude not to pummel him. "You really don't care how creating these scenarios impacted us?" she asked as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Felix York shook his head, "Moriarty was the only one that was warped by it. The rest of you are productive citizens, though none of you are using your abilities to their fullest potential. Well, maybe Sherlock - he's done quite well." her father conceded.

"Well, Moriarty had four of them killed - but I guess you don't care about that little fact either." She picked up his phone that she'd relived him of earlier as a text came in. She smiled as she read the text and quickly typed in a reply, then set it down.

"What are you doing with my phone?" her father demanded to know.

"Well, first you broke up with Sarah and you cancelled all of the wedding arrangements." Alex explained as she continued to smoke.

"What?" he yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me. Next, you quit your job and made some rather obnoxious statements about the Royal Navy. And as a dénouement of your downfall, you sent some threats to the Royal Family." Alex watched as the color drained from her father's face.

"They'll never believe I sent those texts - I've given this country everything!" he spat.

She glanced at the screens, then the video camera that had been recording him the whole time. "I'm pretty sure they'll not trust you after they have all of this evidence."

Felix York looked at his daughter, confused. "How could you do this do me?"

Alex took a deep breath as she put the cigarette out, "I've been asking myself the same thing about you lately."

She watched as her father slumped slightly and started to break down crying.

She looked up as she heard the doors down the hall being thrown open and people running towards the room. She stopped the camera and quickly made a copy of his confession to her laptop. She picked up her laptop and the camera.

Sherlock burst through the door, quickly taking in everything. He noted the camera in her hands and smiled softly when he realized what she'd done.

John and Mycroft came in a few seconds later.

Alex walked over to Mycroft and handed him the camera, "I'm sure that all of this evidence will arrive to his Inquiry intact and not be accidentally deleted or misplaced?" she inquired.

Mycroft looked at the camera, then her father. "I'm sure his Inquiry will take place swiftly." he reassured her.

"Just in case, I have copies." she smiled softly. "And just so you know, he was not under duress - I didn't touch him and it took less than seven minutes. It's all in the video." She looked up as four guards stepped in and surrounded her father.

Mycroft watched her carefully. He wondered how difficult this ordeal had been for her, he couldn't imagine the restraint it took for her not to injure Felix York because of everything he'd put her through. "Thank you, Alexandrea. I'm sure you will be called in tomorrow to give your testimony."

Alex nodded and looked around the room once more, "Do you need any further assistance from me here?"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow." Mycroft dismissed her, then walked over to Felix York and towered over the man, his eyes narrowing.

Sherlock and John followed Alex down the hall and out the front door.

Alex stopped at the fountain and looked back at the house. She hated the house and all that it stood for. She looked at John and Sherlock, then gave them a small smile, "No offense guys, but the past couple of days have been crap."

John smiled, glad to see that she was still holding onto her humor and not falling to pieces. "Yes, they have been very bad - but you did helped catch a serial killer." he reminded her.

Alex nodded and pulled her car keys out of her pocket. She clicked it and unlocked all four doors. "Let's go home."

Sherlock stepped in front of her, "Are you sure you feel like driving?"

Alex smiled, "I'm fine, besides I have no idea how you drive. Are you a good driver?" she questioned him.

Sherlock smiled back, "Yes, I am."

Alex handed him the keys, "You wreck my car, Sherlock and you'll be buying me a new one."

Sherlock placed a light kiss on her forehead, then opened the passenger door for her. He smiled as he got in the driver seat. He grinned as he revved the engine. "I believe they touted this car can go from 0 to 60 in less than five seconds."

John quickly fastened his seat belt, "Please, Sherlock don't go driving like a maniac."

Sherlock glanced at John's expression as he adjusted the rearview mirror. He grinned again.

"Sherlock." John warned as Sherlock continued to rev the engine.

"Listen to it purr." Sherlock closed his eyes briefly and took in all of power.

Alex smiled as she put her hand on Sherlock's arm, "Do I need to make you get out?" She couldn't help but be reminded of how she first felt when she drove the car.

Sherlock's grin dimmed to a small smile, "No." He gently eased on the gas and started driving the car at a reasonable speed to the main road.

John's apprehension of Sherlock driving the powerful car finally went away after twenty minutes of him driving like a sane person. He sighed softly. He watched Alex as she kept her focus on the passing scenery. He knew she needed to put this whole thing behind her, but it was going to take awhile. "You know, we should order pizza tonight." he suggested.

Alex smiled as she turned in her seat to see John better. "My flat's finished - why don't we eat there?" she suggested.

Sherlock nodded, "We could play Cluedo." he suggested, knowing just how much the game irritated John. He was surprised when John agreed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe Alex will be able to beat you." John grinned.

"Doubtful." Sherlock stated.

Alex looked at Sherlock skeptically, "Is that a challenge?" she smiled.

John giggled, "Yes! It's a challenge."

Sherlock frowned as he picked up sped and went around a slower travelling car, "Don't giggle, John."

Alex smiled again at John, "Why don't you invite Mary over?" she suggested.

John nodded and quickly called her.

Sherlock breathed in deeply, then glanced at Alex, "Since when did you start smoking?" he inquired.

"Since before lunch - evidently I'm going to be a smoker on my next assignment." she shrugged.

"Give me a cigarette." Sherlock requested.

John shook his head when he finished the call, "No, no, no - you've been doing so good Sherlock." he protested.

"I'm getting_ bored_." Sherlock warned John.

"Damn it, Sherlock - how can you be bored when you're driving this car?" John questioned.

Sherlock sighed, "Alright, I'm not bored right now - but I will be as soon as I get out of this car." he complained.

Alex smiled softly at their banter. She was going to miss it when she went back to work. "I am going to miss you two." she admitted.

Sherlock glanced at her and frowned. "You still have ten more days - right?" he double checked. He planned on making the most of their time together.

"Supposedly, but they're already putting me into the persona. They could call me back at anytime." Alex said and noticed Sherlock gripping the wheel tighter. "I should have ten more days." she tried to reassure him. "Sherlock, would you come with me Saturday morning?" she asked, not sure if he could stand going to a Christening - but she wanted to offer him the chance to go with her. She really didn't want to go alone.

John giggled from the back seat again, "Do you think they'll let you in after the last time, Sherlock?" He still couldn't believe that Sherlock had only worn a sheet in Buckingham Palace.

"I'm sure they'll let me in if I go with Alex, and I'm appropriately dressed." Sherlock countered.

"Were you not appropriately dressed last time?" her eyebrows rose as she looked between the two of them.

John grinned, "Out of protest to being summoned, he refused to put on any clothes."

She looked at Sherlock, "What were you wearing?" _Surely he had something decent on._

Sherlock cleared his throat as they got into heavier traffic closer to the city, "A sheet."

Alex chuckled, "You're joking -right?" she looked back at John.

John shook his head, "Just ...a... sheet." he stated very clearly.

Alex smiled slowly.

Sherlock saw the look on her face, "What?"

"Nothing - I'm imagining you in just a sheet." Alex watched as Sherlock actually blushed. "Do you need time to think about it?" she questioned him.

Sherlock was confused, "About what?" _She wanted to see him in just a sheet?_ Well, he wanted to see her _without_ a sheet on.

John smiled at flustered Sherlock, "About the Christening on Saturday - get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind wasn't in the gutter!" Sherlock stated a bit too quickly. "I was just confused because of the extraneous conversation that followed the original question."

Alex reached over and rubbed Sherlock's neck gently, "I'm sorry for the extraneous conversation, I'll try to keep the conversation simple."

Sherlock frowned, "I don't mind - I just. . ." he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He held his left hand out for hers.

She raised an eyebrow and removed her hand from his neck and put it in his hand.

He brought her hand to his lips, then took in a deep breath. "God your hands smell like them - give me a cigarette." he requested.

John shrieked from the back seat, "We're back to this again?"

Alex sighed as she opened the glove box and took out a cigarette and lit it, then inhaled. She exhaled slowly as she handed the cigarette to Sherlock.

He smirked as he smoked the cigarette.

John frowned from the backseat, "You shouldn't cave into him, Alex - it will only make the hissy fit worse next time."

Alex grinned as she watched Sherlock, "The first one's free - the next one will cost him." she said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

John braced himself as Sherlock nearly drove off the road, he took a deep breath when he realized they weren't going to die. "Alex, could you please refrain from flirting with Sherlock when he's driving." These two were going to be the death of him.

XXXXX

TBC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be at the Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas for the next week, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update between now and then. Next chapter - pizza, Cluedo, and a little bit of smut.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters (from any series mentioned herein).

Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13 and crashjjohnson for the reviews and everyone that is following and adding this story to their favorites! You make my day :)

Chapter 6 - Pizza, Cluedo, and Temptation (A bit of smut in this chapter, but nothing more than you'd see on tv.)

**A List**

**Chapter 6 - Pizza, Cluedo, and Temptation**

Ms. Hudson was waiting for them as they came into Baker Street. She waved for them to quickly follow her through her flat, to her kitchen to look out her back door. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked as she gently wiped her eyes.

John's brows rose in surprise. The little yard in the back had been transformed into an oasis. There was now a bricked patio with a grill, circular table with four chairs, and a fountain. There was also a deck with a covered trellis that had a loveseat, two chairs, and a coffee table. The yard even had a nice patch of new grass. It looked absolutely wonderful. "Did you have this done too?" he asked Alex.

Alex smiled, "Yes, this is for everyone to enjoy - so make sure you visit as often as you can."

Ms. Hudson hugged her gently, "You are a dear! I never had reason to go out there before - maybe I'll have to enjoy my tea out there."

Sherlock grinned as he noted the grill. He wondered if he could use it for some of his experiments - Ms. Hudson hated it when he used the blow torch inside. He mulled it over as he went with Alex down to her flat as John went over to Mary's. He could finally appreciate all of the work that had went into transforming this flat from what it was to the very aesthetically pleasing place it was now. He had noticed everything when he'd run down here earlier today, but he hadn't gotten to really look everything over. Everything was top of the line - from all of the wood to the granite to the appliances. He took off his suit jacket and hung it up on one of the dining chairs, then followed Alex to her room.

"Do you know where to order pizza from?" Alex questioned as she walked to her bedroom. She went to the closet and took off her jacket and put it to the side to get it dry cleaned. She took off her shoulder holster with her weapon and put them on top of the dresser in the closet. She came back out and picked up the bag off the bed and put it in the closet, then shut the door. She smiled as she walked over to Sherlock, who was standing against the door frame. She raised her eyebrow since he hadn't answered.

Sherlock had been watching her put everything up, she moved quickly and efficiently - not any unnecessary movements. She stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. _Why was she looking at him like that? _"What?" his brows furrowed.

Alex smiled and rubbed his arm gently, "I asked you if you knew where to order pizza from, Sherlock."

"No, you didn't." he shook his head. He watched her as she kept rubbing his arm. Her eyes were bright and her smile got bigger.

"I guess you didn't hear me - but do you know of someplace? Or do I need to look it up online?" Alex questioned him.

"John usually orders, but he put the number in my phone last time." Sherlock said. He put his hand on hers that was still on his arm. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, then smiled.

"You're not going to smell my hand again and demand a cigarette?" Alex smiled slowly.

"I'm interested in learning what it's going to cost me for the next one." he pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently.

Alex wrapped her arms around his back and kneaded his tight muscles through his shirt as she kissed him harder.

Sherlock deepened their kiss, then kissed down her throat and smiled as she moaned and molded her body to his. He pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow, "You don't get kissed enough." He could feel her desperation loud and clear. "How is that possible?"

Alex shrugged as she ran her hands over his sides, "The nice guys are the ones that would ask too many questions that I can't answer, and the guys that don't ask questions aren't the guys I'd want to be around." She frowned and shook her head. She'd worked herself into a job that was more like a cage.

Sherlock touched her chin gently and lifted it so she'd look at him, "You need to be kissed more."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you applying?" She hoped he was - she hadn't felt this strongly about a man in over a decade. She hadn't been willing to put herself on the line for anyone in all that time.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes." He felt her body relax - she'd been afraid that he'd reject her. _Why would any man reject her? _But, she couldn't trust just anyone because of her job. "I'm not going to hurt you, Alex." he promised.

Alex touched his face gently, "I know you won't - and I'm not going to mess with your life and your routines - you are who you are, Sherlock and you shouldn't change for anyone."

"Well, I'll try and not let this disrupt my routine." Sherlock jested. He wondered why this woman had such a low self-estimation of herself when it came to her personal life, because she was undoubtedly at the top of her game at work. He traced her chin gently with his thumb, "What do you want, Alex?"

Alex sighed and stepped back, then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know who I am anymore - my job is my life. I've got ten days to figure it out." she admitted.

"What do you like to do when you're not working?" Sherlock asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

She shook her head and laid back on the bed, "When I'm not on an assignment, I'm constantly searching online for information that might lead to another assignment. I train every day. The only thing that is not remotely job related is reading the classics - and that's really just to help me fall asleep at night. Everything I do is to keep me ready to work."

"You like solving puzzles." he pointed out as laid back and looked up at the newly painted ceiling.

"Yes, but all of the books and magazines I've found are child's play - they don't keep my attention, so I don't even bother with them." Alex frowned.

Sherlock turned on his side to look at her, "What if I give you a puzzle to solve each day - at least on the days I don't have a case and the days you aren't on assignment?" he suggested. "I'll even let you ask two questions for clarification, if you need them." He smiled as the first one come to mind.

Alex turned to face him, "You'd really do that for me?" No one had ever offered to do anything like that before, in fact no one ever offered to do anything for her that wasn't related to work - probably because they thought everything was running smoothly in her life.

Sherlock heard the surprise in her voice, "Yes, though it will also give me something to do as well - instead of shooting up the walls." he smiled slowly and touched her waist hesitantly, not sure if she wanted any contact at the moment.

Alex scooted closer on the bed to him and slid her hand over his hip, "I definitely don't want you shooting up any more walls. When do I get my first puzzle?" she inquired.

Sherlock figured since she moved closer to him, he could carry on with his exploration. He gently pulled her shirt hem out from her pants and ran his hand over her skin. "Right now. There is a man in his early thirties found in a locked room during the summer. He is hanging from the rafters by a rope, dead. No evidence of foul play, except the fact that there is nothing around for him to have stood on to have hanged himself. The local police have concluded that this was murder. So, how did the murderer manage to get out of the room that was locked from the inside?" He ran his fingers along her ribs slowly as he watched her contemplating the puzzle. He leaned closer and kissed her throat again and was gifted with another moan.

Alex squirmed as he started to kiss lower on her throat at the opening of her shirt. She closed her eyes and envisioned the scene in her mind. "Not quite fair that you're distracting me." she pointed out as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

Sherlock smirked as he planted kisses on her after he undid each button. "You can't allow yourself to get distracted." he reminder her.

"Was the dead man having financial difficulties?" she questioned as she opened her eyes.

Sherlock stopped and looked at her carefully. "Yes." He rolled back and pulled her body over his.

She smiled slowly as she sat up, "Is the floor damp?"

He nodded, "Yes, it is. Go ahead - explain." Sherlock encouraged her.

Alex grinned, "The murderer didn't leave the room because it was suicide. The man stood on a block of ice, which he probably kicked out from under him and then it melted. He was hoping that it would be ruled a murder so that his family would be financially secure. That was too easy, Sherlock." she pointed out.

Sherlock shrugged slightly, "I will come up with a better one tomorrow." he promised her as she continued to sit on him. He'd managed to get her shirt completely unbuttoned and couldn't help but admire her very tight abs as he ran his hands over her hips.

Alex glanced down at him and smiled, "This is a bit one sided at the moment. How long until John and Mary come over for dinner?" she questioned him as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Three hours - what do you suggest we do in the mean time?" he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Alex finished unbuttoning his shirt and kissed his chest lightly and noted that his stomach muscles tensed. "How about some heavy petting?" she suggested as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Ah, more exploration - sounds fine by me. Besides, I need to know why you make that noise when I kiss your throat." he indicated as she ran her hands over his tight stomach muscles.

Alex thought about it for a moment, "I don't know - it's just sensitive." she shrugged.

Sherlock sat up and she shifted, then wrapped her legs around his body, "Has any other man made you make that sound before?" He watched her carefully.

Alex gave him a small nod as she frowned slightly, "One - a very long time ago."

The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place in his mind, "He was important to you and when he died, you started fortifying that wall around your heart." Sherlock watched as she worried her bottom lip again - it happened every time she didn't want have a conversation with him. She never did it when anyone else asked her questions. "Who was he?" he asked softly as he ran his hands over her back.

"A Marine - back when I was still on Active Duty. I was sent in to speak to locals to find out where the weapons of mass destruction were located. He was in charge of the squad that was tasked to protect me." Alex sighed and shrugged, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She decided to turn the focus of the conversation to him. "Tell me, Sherlock - has any woman made you make any noises like that?" she kissed his lips very lightly, just ghosting them.

Sherlock was focused on her lips, then looked up to her eyes as he thought back to his previous encounters with women, "No." he admitted.

Alex's smile widened, "Then that sounds like a challenge for me." She ran her finger down his throat and his chest as she kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled back when his phone rang.

Sherlock sighed as he shifted her weight slightly and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and glanced at the caller id. _Mycroft._ He clicked on ignore and dropped the phone unceremoniously on the bed. He started placing kisses on her throat again and grinned as she squirmed. He sighed heavily when her phone rang.

Alex got her phone out of her pocket and answered it, "How can I help you, Mycroft?" she questioned.

"Good afternoon, Alexandrea. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mycroft began, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm a few minutes away. I need to speak to you and Sherlock about tomorrow."

Alex glanced around the room slowly and wondered if any video devices had been planted, "You can't just tell us over the phone?" she inquired.

"No." Mycroft stated simply.

Sherlock had noted her analyzing the room carefully and realized she suspected there where video devices watching them. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, we're downstairs in my flat. See you in a few minutes." Alex hung up the phone and got off the bed. She started to button her shirt back up, then tucked it back into her pants. She smiled as she watched Sherlock fix himself. She raised an eyebrow at his crookedly buttoned shirt. She unbuttoned it and buttoned it correctly. "Don't get distracted." she smiled and patted his chest.

"Mycroft is encroaching on my time with you." Sherlock warned.

Alex kissed his cheek, "I'll make it up to you later - promise."

Sherlock pulled her closer, "I'm going to hold you to that." He kissed her once more as there was a knock on the door to her flat. "Perhaps you can talk to him outside, that way I can check over your flat." he suggested.

Alex nodded and went up to answer the door. "Hello, Mycroft. Please, come in." They walked down the stairs.

Mycroft quickly took in all of the changes and smiled, "Beautifully done, Alexandrea." he complimented her.

"Thank you. Let's go outside." Alex invited him.

Mycroft noted his younger brother preparing the tea. "So nice of you to be domestic." he stated.

Sherlock glanced back at his brother, "Bite your tongue, Mycroft. You only wish you had someone to make tea for."

Alex ignored their banter and headed outside and sat down on the loveseat under the covered trellis.

Mycroft sat down on the chair next to her and watched Alexandrea carefully. "What do you expect from this?" he questioned her as Sherlock brought the tea out on a tray and set it on the coffee table.

Three video surveillance bugs were on the tray, crushed into pieces.

Sherlock sat down next to Alex.

Mycroft frowned at the bugs.

Alex poured the tea and handed the cups out. She sat back and took a sip of the tea. "I expected that since I told you that I needed a place to get away from work - that I wouldn't be monitored."

Mycroft smiled tightly, "Apologies, Alexandrea - I just didn't want you harmed." He watched the two of them sitting very close to each other. He looked pointedly at her, "What do you expect from Sherlock - he's not capable of a romantic relationship."

Alex could feel Sherlock tensing up beside her and she rubbed his thigh gently to calm him down. "First off - we're not looking for a relationship." She watched Mycroft, "Why are you worried about this?"

"It could compromise you, make you lose focus during an assignment." Mycroft stated bluntly.

Alex winced, "If that ever happens, then I'll re-evaluate my priorities." She took a calming breath as Sherlock rubbed her back gently. "Mycroft, no one has ever questioned my abilities when I'm on assignment and I'm finding it hard not to lose my temper with you for questioning my priorities. I accepted this assignment with MI6 because I saw it as a way to help both of the countries I have a heritage with. If you have found my work unsatisfactory, then I need to know."

Mycroft shook his head, "You have done an excellent job on your assignments, Alexandrea. No one is questioning your abilities. I just don't want you compromised because of my brother." He looked between the two of them. "So, what do you consider this, if it's not a relationship?"

Sherlock smiled as he remembered something she'd said previously. He looked at Alex, "A holiday."

Alex grinned and nodded her approval. That explained it well enough.

Mycroft pursed his lips, not sure what to think of their outward casual regard for each other when he was sure there was much more emotion behind it.

Alex took another sip of tea, "I want the video from the past hour erased - that wasn't meant for anyone else to see."

Mycroft nodded.

Sherlock glared at his brother, "Is this what you wanted to talk to us about - or is there really something you need to tell us about tomorrow?"

Mycroft opened his case and pulled out some papers and handed them out. "Admiral York's Advocate is encouraging him to plead not guilty. He will undoubtedly want to delve into your backgrounds and prove that no harm was done to either of you, that both of you are productive citizens. It will be up to you to bring up the scenarios, because he certainly won't. Tomorrow, they will ask you a series of questions on your involvement in the case, then Admiral York's Advocate will try and discredit your character."

Alex frowned and leaned forward, "Should I have someone from the Embassy with me?"

Mycroft shook his head, "It shouldn't come down to that."

Alex nodded as Sherlock handed the paperwork back to her and she handed it all back to Mycroft. "What time?"

"Ten o'clock." Mycroft finished his tea, then stood up. "Have a good evening."

They walked him back inside and watched him leave.

Sherlock glared at the door as it closed, "He seriously wasted our time."

Alex wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "At least we know what to call this when we're talking to each other."

Sherlock kissed her forehead, "Yes, but we could have been doing something much more pleasurable. We still have two hours." he ran his hand over her hip.

Alex smiled slowly, "I need more than two hours with you - and I don't want to be interrupted again Let's get everything ready for dinner tonight, then we'll smoke another cigarette." she enticed him.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

XXXXX

Alex got up from the couch as she heard the door to her flat open.

"Alex? It's John and Mary." John called as they came down the stairs.

Alex came around the corner and greeted her guests.

John smiled, "Alex, this is Mary. Mary, this is Alex." he quickly introduced the two women.

Sherlock stepped from around the corner and quickly looked over the two newcomers and smiled slightly.

Mary smiled brightly at Alex, "It's so nice to meet you. I brought over some wine that should go well with pizza." She looked around the flat. "This is absolutely beautiful - I love all of the wood and the colors, it doesn't look anything like a basement flat."

Sherlock accepted the wine, "Roscotto - very flavorful, if I remember right." He set it in the fridge to cool.

Alex smiled at Mary, "Would you like for me to give you the tour?" She led Mary to the bedroom.

John looked at Sherlock pointedly, "Don't spoil the evening." he requested.

Sherlock smiled, "Now why would I want to spoil this evening? But, if you don't want people to know you've already had a romantic liaison just a little while ago, you should make sure you remove the evidence. You've got red lipstick stains on your neck." he pointed out.

John frowned and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Sherlock nodded as Alex walked Mary past him and they headed to the back yard. He picked up the money off the kitchen cabinet and went to retrieve the pizzas as there was a knock on the door. He put the pizzas on the cabinet and got four plates and four tumblers out. He opened the wine and poured it in the tumblers.

Everyone selected their slices and tumbler and sat down at the table. John and Mary sat on the bench and Sherlock and Alex sat in the chairs across the table from them.

John raised his tumbler, "To our host, Alex, and her beautifully crafted flat - may you enjoy it immensely."

They clanked their tumblers and took a sip of the wine.

"Mary, tell me about where you teach." Alex prompted.

"Well," the blond woman smiled softly, "it's a very nice school and the students are all very respectful, very studious, and driven to succeed."

"Do you think that's because of their own intrinsic motivation, or something else?" Alex questioned.

Mary took a sip of her wine and thought about it. "I think most of the students are motivated to do well because it's expected of them, because of their families and such." Mary smiled softly, "Are you interested in the motivations of students nowadays?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I wrote a paper on motivation in college - I just wanted to see if anything had changed since then from my original theory."

John looked at her questionably, "Has it? Changed, I mean."

Alex shook her head, "I don't think so." She sipped her wine and glanced at Sherlock.

Sherlock gave her a small smile, "Alex says if you can figure out what motivates a person, you can quickly identify their personality type and figure out what makes them tick."

Alex set her glass down, "You know about that paper?" she inquired.

Sherlock shrugged, "The FBI have used it as a reference a few times when profiling criminals."

"Pity I don't get paid for that." she smiled softly.

They finished eating and she cleared the table as Sherlock brought out the Cluedo game.

Sherlock smiled at Alex and rubbed his hands together, "I've never lost a game."

Alex smirked as she helped him set the game up, "There's always a first time."

John sorted the cards and put the three answer cards in the envelope, then he shuffled the deck and dealt the cards out. He looked up at Sherlock, "No adding new people or weapons - we stick to what's in the game. And the victim can not kill himself." he laid out the rules.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "So boring." Sherlock watched as the others carefully marked on their sheets the cards they had. He never wrote anything down, he could always remember everything.

Exactly twenty-three minutes later, Sherlock proclaimed his theory and pulled out the cards to reveal the solution. He frowned. His face fell, he'd only gotten two out of the three answers correct. How was that possible?

John raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I think we should go." he suggested to Mary.

Sherlock sat staring at the cards as Alex walked John and Mary to the door.

"Thank you for coming. We'll have to go out next time." she suggested. She closed the door, then walked back down the stairs and sat in the chair next to Sherlock.

He was analyzing all of the markings on her score sheet and smiled, "You were very clever - making me think you didn't have that card."

Alex touched his hand gently, "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"How could I be upset at you for beating me at my own game? Though, now I know you use deceptive tactics when playing - so I don't think you'll ever beat me again." he leaned closer and kissed her lips gently. "Did John say he was staying at Mary's tonight?"

"Yes, and Ms. Hudson already left for her sister's for the weekend." Alex nodded.

Sherlock grinned, "Would you like for me to spend the night with you?"

Alex stood up, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Do you want to stay here, or go upstairs?"

Sherlock held onto her hand as he turned off the lights and led her to her bedroom. He got on the bed and flopped down and rolled from side to side. "What kind of mattress is this?"

"A Tempurpedic - I like them." Alex stated.

Sherlock nodded, "I like it too - let's stay here."

Alex turned off the light in the bedroom, then crawled on the bed and settled over him.

Sherlock's eyes quickly focused in the darkness. The light from outside the window was enough to see by. "You're very direct."

"I am when I know what I want." Alex kissed his lips slowly, then she sat up and straddled him. She unbuttoned his shirt and splayed it open and explored the contours of his chest and stomach with her hands. She placed a trail of light, feathery kisses on his throat and collarbone.

Sherlock ran his hands down her arms because she was already starting to frustrate him. He felt something with his thumb on the inside of her upper left arm.

Alex noted what he felt and stopped, then looked at him.

He felt what seemed to be three, one inch cylinders just beneath her skin, "What's this?" he inquired.

"Birth control that last three years - much more convenient than taking a pill each day." she explained simply.

Sherlock sat up.

"I wasn't done." she pointed out as she removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Sherlock smiled, "You've made your point, now it's my turn." He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it. He kissed her right shoulder on the small scar, "What was this from?" he questioned her.

"A bullet in Guatemala, 2009." she explained as he moved his hand to the small scar on her left torso.

"And this?" he asked as he rubbed the scar gently.

"Knife in Germany, 2011." she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers along the underside of her bra and placed light kisses just above the edges of her bra.

Sherlock smiled when he pulled back to see her expression. He could feel her heart thumping in her chest. "What are you wanting tonight? Just heavy petting, or something more? Because if it's just heavy petting, I'm going to need to stop now."

Alex cupped his face and kissed him hungrily as she pushed him back on the bed, "I want you, Sherlock." She didn't want to sound desperate, but she was pretty sure it was evident to him. They quickly started shedding the rest of their clothing.

Alex moved closer to Sherlock and smiled at the warmth radiating from his naked body.

He pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to her, "Warm enough?" he grinned, knowing full well that her body was burning up as much as his.

She giggled and wrapped one of her legs around his, "You know the answer to that." She ran her hands slowly over his chest. She smiled when he closed his eyes. She ran her hand down the middle of his stomach, through that wonderful indentation in his muscles that led down to his belly button, then she ran her fingers over his hip bone and massaged it gently. She looked up and noticed that he was biting his lip. He was purposefully keeping himself from making any noises - _not quite fair_. She moved over him and his eyes popped back open. She kissed his lips persistently.

Sherlock quit biting his lip and responded to her kisses. When she ran her fingers over his hip bone again, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

Alex smiled and watched his expression. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed.

He was trying to contain his wants and needs because he knew he should be catering to her desires.

"Who told you not to make any noises?" she asked as she had just watched a slew of emotions cross his features. She quickly realized, "Mycroft." She frowned as she thought about this revelation, "Did he say it would ruin the mood?"

Sherlock didn't acknowledge what she said, though it was true. Mycroft had given him 'the talk' when he was a teenager, since their father wasn't there to shed light on the female form. He waited to see what she was going to say next.

She touched his cheek gently, "How am I going to know what you want if you don't give me any indications?" she questioned.

"This is about your wants, not mine." he stated what had been engrained into him.

Alex blinked and her jaw dropped open, "Oh, hell no." She quickly realized the problem. "Let me dispel a few myths you've been led to believe. When you cater to only one person's wants - it sounds an awful lot like prostitution. Having sex is just two people fulfilling a biological drive. If I just wanted to have sex, I could go to any of Dalton's clubs and have my pick of men - but that's not what I want."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" he asked as he ran his hand over her back.

"I want to be with a man who knows me and who understands me. A man that makes me laugh and makes me think - a man that makes my heart start racing just because of the way he looks at me. A man that I feel is worth the risk, who makes me want to fulfill his desires and wants - because _that_, Sherlock, is the difference between making love and just having sex." She needed him to understand.

Sherlock smiled slowly, "Do I really make your heart start racing because of the way I look at you?"

Alex grinned, "Yes, you do."

He rolled them so he was over her and he brushed his body against hers, watching as her body reacted to him.

Alex wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his body closer as he ran his hand down her thigh.

He kissed her collarbone, then he started to kiss down her front.

Alex gripped his shoulders as she started to lose her tightly held control, "Sherlock, please don't take too long exploring." she pleaded.

Sherlock glanced up at her and grinned.

XXXXX

Alex rolled off of Sherlock and tried to catch her breath. She was sure she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen getting to her brain. Stars were streaking in her vision.

Sherlock rolled on his side and quickly felt her pulse at her throat. Her heart was racing as hard as it had after their first two encounters. He smiled and kissed her throat gently as his hand rubbed her stomach. He breathed deeply to control his own heart rate. "I thought you said you wouldn't get as worked up this time." They hadn't fallen asleep yet, they'd been enjoying themselves too much.

Alex grinned, "I lied." She rolled on her side to face him, "How in the hell do you think I wouldn't get worked up?" She ran her fingers through the small amount of hair on his chest, "Somehow, you know exactly what to do to make my body react to you in an instant - not exactly fair since I haven't figured out what your button is." She traced his lips with her thumb, "I've enjoyed this immeasurably, but if you don't let me get to sleep soon - I'm going to be a bitch on the stand later this morning." She hated to say it because her body was already aching for him again.

Sherlock nodded, "We can't have that." He smiled and rolled her body so she faced away from him, then he molded his body against hers. "What time do you need to get up?" he questioned softly near her ear, then kissed her shoulder.

"My uniform is being delivered at eight." Alex closed her eyes and tried not to react to body pressed against her back.

Sherlock grinned as he looked at the clock, "Fine - I'll give you five hours to sleep, then I'll wake you up." He pulled the thin sheet up around them and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled contently at the thought of him waking her up later and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXX

TBC.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My apologies if Cluedo is really different from Clue and I got something wrong - I haven't been able to find the game in the States and my iPhone won't let me buy the app from the Australian app store - oh well.

The Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas this past weekend was awesome! Thank you for all of the well wishes and PMs.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters (from any series mentioned herein).

Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13, crashjjohnson, and fandomenforcer for the reviews and everyone that is following and adding this story to their favorites! You make my day :)

Chapter 7 - Mask of Control (A bit of smut in this chapter, but nothing more than you'd see on tv, and mention of a past suicide.)

**A List**

**Chapter 7 - Mask of Control**

Alex smiled as she started to wake up when a hand ran over her bum.

"Do you know you smile in your sleep?" Sherlock questioned her as he kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and grinned, "Caused by a chemical defect in the brain, I'm sure."

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, all that sentiment." He gave her a small smile as she moved closer and pressed her body against him. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been the past hour to not wake you up?" he questioned as he kissed below her ear lobe.

Alex reached up and ran her fingers over his forehead and through his hair, "I think I can imagine. Time?" she asked as he moved over her.

"Six." he kissed her harder as she wrapped her legs around him.

XXXXX

Alex came out of the bathroom and tied the sash of the robe tightly as there was a knock on the door. She smiled at the young man that had her uniform hanging bag, hat case, and shoe bag. "Thank you for delivering this to me. Would you care for some tea, Carl?" she offered as she remembered his name from the office.

"No, Ma'am. I'm on my way in to work." he explained.

Alex smiled softly, "Very well. Do you know who drove my car back yesterday?"

Carl smiled, "That would be me, Ma'am. Very nice vehicle. I filled the tank back up and put it in the garage for you."

"Well, thank you again. I should be back in nine days. Remember, mums the word on where I'm staying."

Carl nodded, "Yes, well Bond had been inquiring, but we like to keep things from him. See you soon." he nodded, the left.

Alex carried her items to her closet and put them up, then came back and stood at the foot of the bed. "You're looking very smug this morning."

Sherlock was grinning and had his hands behind his head, covered only in the thin bed sheet. "And you are positively glowing." he pointed out.

Alex smiled and climbed on the bed and moved over him, "I wonder why that is, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock cupped her face and kissed her hungrily. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she pulled back a few minutes later, "We still have an hour - we could take a shower together." he offered as he ran his hands down her sides.

Alex shook her head as she sat back, "We do need to take showers, but not together. I'd get distracted and I need to get dressed."

He gave her a slight pout and he was graced with another kiss. He smiled, "Yes, I guess I need to pack away all of this sentiment before someone sees me."

She nodded as she went to her dresser and got out another set of matching underwear and headed for her bathroom, "Go get ready, Mr. Holmes."

XXXXX

At nine-thirty she met Sherlock and John in the foyer.

As Sherlock came down the stairs, he quickly catalogued all of the medals and ribbons on her uniform.

John smiled, "Always did like the Marine Corps Dress Blues."

Alex nodded, "It is one of my favorites." she said as she quickly put on her white gloves.

Sherlock held the door open for her and she put on her white cover as she stepped outside. He hailed the cab and gave her a small smile as she stood beside him.

They got in the cab and headed to the government building where the Inquiry was taking place today.

John looked over her rows of badges and medals. "You're an expert with the rifle and the pistol - not an easy accomplishment in the Corps." He eyed one of the medals, "Is that the one you got from our government seven months ago?" he thought he recognized it.

Alex smiled, "Yes. Would you like to know what the rest of the badges are from?" she offered to tell him.

Sherlock sighed, "Would you like for me to tell him?" He knew what all of them were from.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "I think I can explain them and give him a bit of detail for each one, since we do have about seventeen minutes."

Sherlock closed his eyes and listened to her explain each badge and a bit of detail on what she'd been doing in each place. He could listen to her speak all day. She had a very soothing voice. As he listened to her, he could detect the slight nuisances in her voice. At each place she'd been injured, her voice tightened slightly. He'd have to speak to her about it later, though he doubted anyone else would notice but him. He opened his eyes a block before they arrived at the building. He touched her arm gently to indicate she needed to wrap the conversation up.

They walked to the small court room, then sat down and waited for the others to come in.

Mycroft and the Prosecutor arrived next. Mycroft sat down next to Alexandrea and gave her a slight nod.

Felix York was brought in and stood in the accused area, while his Advocate came and stood at his table.

The Judge came in, as did the jury of fellow Admirals. Everyone stood and waited for the Judge to call the Inquiry into session. Everyone took their seats, then the charges against Felix York were read to the court.

The Judge looked over the Prosecutor and York's Advocate, "This is a highly unusual Inquiry, especially one to take place so quickly. I believe that Admiral York was only remanded into custody yesterday. Is Admiral York asking for an extension?" he inquired.

The Advocate stood, "No, Your Honor. Admiral York wishes to get this behind him as soon as possible."

The Judge raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes, well - we will do our best." He looked at the Prosecutor, "Please begin."

"For our first witness, we call Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock stood up and smoothed out his suit as he walked to the Witness stand. He stood and carefully analyzed the Admirals in the jury box, then finally focused on the Prosecutor.

"Mr. Holmes, please describe for us how you know Admiral Felix York."

Sherlock spoke efficiently and explained about the project Youthful Thinking that he was involved in when he was younger. He explained that they broke codes for the British government, and then he told them about the scenarios they created.

"Mr. Holmes, you have since learned that the scenarios that you and the other children created were not endorsed by the British government - who was in charge of that program?" the Prosecutor questioned.

"Admiral Felix York ran that program on his own accord." Sherlock stated.

"Objection, your Honor. There is no record of Admiral York being in charge of this side program." the Advocate spoke up.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, "His admission is on his confession video - have you seen it?"

York's Advocate frowned and looked back at his client.

Sherlock was surprised, obviously the Advocate had not.

The Prosecutor smiled, "Your Honor, at this time we would like to show Admiral York's video confession." he requested.

York's Advocate nodded.

A sixty inch video monitor was brought in and the video started.

Sherlock watched as Alex skillfully elicited the confession out of her father and smiled inwardly as the man broke down at the end. He looked up and waited for the Prosecutor to ask another question.

"Mr. Holmes, were you there when this confession was recorded?"

"No, I arrived a few minutes later." he answered.

"Was Admiral York harmed in any way during this interview?" the Prosecutor inquired.

"As seen on the video, he was not." Sherlock indicated.

The Prosecutor looked at York's Advocate, "Any questions for this witness?"

York's Advocate shook his head, "Not at this time."

Sherlock nodded and stepped down, then went back to his seat next to Alex.

John gave Sherlock a nod, he was pleased that Sherlock had kept his extraneous comments to himself and not gotten into any trouble.

"The Prosecution would like to call Colonel Alexandrea York to the stand."

Alex stood up and carried her cover and her gloves and set them on the ledge of the witness stand. She noted the curious looks from some of the jury members.

"Colonel York, could you please state for the record your reason for being in Great Britain." he waved.

Alex nodded and spoke directly to the jury members and the Judge, "I am here at the request of your government."

"And in what capacity are you here for our government?"

Alex looked to the Judge, "You Honor, is this a closed session? Is this a classified Inquiry?" she asked.

The Judge glanced at the Prosecutor, then back to her. "This is a classified session. No one will be speaking of anything revealed in this Inquiry. Please, be assured your answer will be kept in confidence."

Alex nodded, "I am a United States Marine here as the CIA Liaison to MI6 as an Analyst and Cryptologist." she explained.

"And how long have you been here?"

"Could you restated the question?" she prompted the Prosecutor.

"How so?"

"Until I was eighteen, I held dual citizenship and I often came to Great Britain. I also worked for this government when I was younger in project Youthful Thinking. Are you inquiring as to how long I have been here in my current position?" she asked.

"Yes, how long have you been here working in your current position?" he rephrased the question.

"Five months, three weeks and two days." she replied.

The Judge gave her a small smile at her very precise answer.

"Could you describe your experience in project Youthful Thinking and your involvement in the scenarios conducted by Admiral York."

Alex explained her involvement in the program and described the scenarios that she had come up with.

Sherlock noticed that she kept her left hand flat on the surface of the stand, but her right hand was slightly curved and she was pressing her thumb to her forefinger. _What was she doing?_ He quickly did what she was doing with his hand and smiled a few moments later as he could feel his pulse. He smiled, she was regulating her breathing and keeping her heart rate under control as she spoke - must be a technique she'd learned.

"Colonel York, you are the person that interviewed Admiral York and filmed his confession?"

"Yes, I am." she nodded.

"Did you physically harm him in any way in order to gain his confession?"

"I did not physically harm Admiral York in order to obtain his confession." she stated.

The Prosecutor looked to the Advocate, "Any questions?"

The Advocate nodded, "Miss York. . ." he began.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Colonel." she injected.

"Excuse me?" the Advocate baulked.

"When I was in the presence of the Queen seven months ago, she addressed me as Colonel - I would expect that you are not above the Queen and you would afford me the same courtesy." Alex stated her expectations clearly.

John smiled and whispered to Sherlock, "She certainly doesn't have any problem with throwing her rank around."

Sherlock nodded.

"Very well - Colonel York, Admiral Felix York is your father - correct?" the Advocate questioned her.

She nodded, "I am the biological daughter of Admiral Felix York."

The Judge held up his hand at the Advocate, then looked at Alex, "Why did you state your answer in such a manner?"

Alex looked at the Judge carefully, "The term father implies a relationship of mutual affection and a caring relationship. I do not consider the man that used my intelligence to create destructive scenarios a father in that sense."

The Judge nodded and waved for the Advocate to continue.

"In Admiral York's confession, he is strapped to a chair - how did he get that way?" the Advocate questioned.

"I invited him to lunch. I spiked his coffee with an approved amount of sleep agent recommended by the CIA and MI6 in order to move him to the place of the interview. I then moved him from my car to the chair in the house that project Youthful Thinking was conducted." she explained.

"Why did you take him there?" the Advocate questioned.

"It is more conducive to interview the subject in a place of importance, in order to efficiently elicit an confession." Alex stated.

The Advocate gave her a small smile, "You say interview, but you mean interrogation - don't you?"

Alex shook her head, "Interrogation has a negative connotation, usually meant to imply that force and coercion were used to elicit the needed information. This was an interview."

The Advocate frowned, "You speak as if you are an expert on the subject - how many interrogations, I mean interviews, have you conducted?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "That is classified information, and well above this court's authority. I may only speak of the issue at hand."

"Your Honor?" the Advocate pleaded to the Judge to compel her to answer.

"Colonel York?" the Judge inquired for her to provide a better explanation of her elusiveness.

"My work is of the highest classification by both the United States and Great Britain, I have been granted Diplomatic Immunity and I am here to answer the Inquiry's questions pertaining to this case. If you would like, I could submit just my written testimony." Alex offered.

The Judge nodded in understanding, "Please adhere to questions for this witness that only pertain to this case." he instructed both the Advocate and the Prosecutor.

They both nodded.

The Advocate regrouped, "You speak of project Youthful Thinking - you were paid for your services, were you not?"

"If records indicate that I was paid, I am sorry to inform you that I never received any payment." Alex looked at the Judge, "Is that another charge that should be brought up against Admiral York?" she inquired.

The Judge frowned at the Advocate, "Do records indicate Colonel York received payments for her services?"

The Advocate glanced at his client, then back to the Judge. "Yes, records indicate each child in the program was paid for their services."

The Judge looked at the Colonel, "This court will look into where the payments went." He looked at the Advocate, "Do you have any questions for Colonel York that will not get your client into further trouble?" he inquired.

The Advocate shook his head, "No further questions at this time, your Honor."

Alex nodded to the Judge and jury members, then went and sat down in her seat.

Mycroft gave her a small smile, "You handled that very well, Alexandrea."

Sherlock nodded. She had effectively stated her information and gotten herself off of the witness stand before too much information could be obtained from her.

The Inquiry adjourned for lunch and Mycroft offered to treat them to lunch across the street.

Alex was glad they sat in a booth at lunch, so she could put her cover and gloves on the seat - though she could tell Mycroft didn't enjoy the experience. "Thank you for treating us to lunch today, Mycroft." she smiled softly.

Mycroft gave her a nod as he glanced over the menu. "Seems the least I could do." he said off-handedly.

John put his menu down on the table, he already knew what he wanted to order. He looked at Sherlock, "So, did a huge fight ensue last night after you came to terms with the fact that you lost the game?" he smiled.

Sherlock raised his menu up higher, "No."

Alex took a sip of water and watched as Sherlock avoided looking at anyone from behind his menu. She set her glass down, "No - he took it like a man and proclaimed my superiority in deceptive tactics." she smiled, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't let that comment sit.

Mycroft watched the two of them curiously. _Sherlock had lost a game?_

Sherlock's menu dropped, "That is not entirely an accurate statement." He looked at Alex, _he had the distinct feeling she was teasing him._ "Besides, I've been informed it's not polite to gloat." He gave her a small smile.

Alex nodded, "You are right, Sherlock - I should not gloat." She looked at John, "Though, my statement is accurate."

John grinned.

Mycroft cleared his throat, "I am so glad you two are getting along." he looked pointedly at Sherlock and Alexandrea.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she looked at Mycroft, "That reminds me, I need to speak to you about a few things you told your brother about females."

Sherlock's eyes widened, "No."

Alex turned to Sherlock and immediately realized he was embarrassed. She didn't think he could be embarrassed, but she should have realized this was one topic that could derail his usual aloofness. She frowned at herself and worried her lower lip, "I apologize." She avoided Sherlock's gaze and looked to John across the table, "Could you order me a salad, please. If you'll excuse me." she motioned for Mycroft to move and let her out. She headed to the women's restroom and placed her hands firmly on the sink. She felt sick. She felt awful for making Sherlock uncomfortable and embarrassed. _Her and her stupid ability not to know when to shut up when it came to Sherlock! _She splashed a bit of water on her face and collected her bearings and put her mask of control on her face. She took another deep breath and opened the door and headed back to the table.

Mycroft quickly stood up so she could get back in.

She paused as she looked between John and Mycroft, "Where's Sherlock?" Her stomach tightened with dread.

John frowned, "He stepped outside for a few minutes."

Alex scooted in the booth and took a slow sip of her water. She put her hands in her lap and sighed softly. She wanted the floor to break open and swallow her up.

John cleared his throat, "He'll be fine, Alex." The waiter brought over their lunches, then left them alone. John looked up at the door, "Here he comes." He smiled and got out of the booth so Sherlock could get back in.

Sherlock quickly got in and put the napkin in his lap. He gave his false smile to everyone as he gazed around the table. "Looks wonderful."

Alex nodded. She could smell the cigarette odor emanating from him - at least he'd only snagged a cigarette and hadn't just run off. She started to eat her salad, though she didn't find it at all satisfying. _Probably that bitter taste of guilt in her mouth was throwing everything off._

John glanced at Mycroft, "So, what can we expect when we go back this afternoon, Mycroft?"

Mycroft nodded at John for a topic to discuss, "I'm sure the Prosecutor will wrap up with the rest of the evidence, then the Advocate will most likely call into question the character of the witnesses." He took a deep breath and looked at Alexandrea, "You will be able to continue to carry on this afternoon - won't you?"

Alex was starting to get angry. _Just because she was upset didn't mean she had lost her mental capacity to carry out her obligations._ "I am fine, Mycroft." she gave him a tight smile.

Sherlock glanced between Mycroft and Alex and wondered what he'd missed when he'd stepped out. He could tell Alex was upset and Mycroft was perturbed. He looked to John and noted that he looked worriedly at the three of them. As soon as they finished and stepped outside, he cornered John. "What's wrong?" he glanced at his brother and Alex.

John frowned, "Alex is upset at herself for embarrassing you and Mycroft is mad at her."

Sherlock scoffed, "She just threw me off - that's all." In truth, he had been embarrassed, but he'd already shrugged it off.

"Well, then I suggest you talk to her before we get back to the Inquiry because she's beating herself over it." John pointed out.

Sherlock nodded and went over to Alex and held onto her elbow. He walked her across the street and headed for a bench. "We'll be there in a few minutes." he told John over his shoulder. He sat down on the bench and she sat down beside him. He turned to her and looked over the little worry lines that popped up on her forehead, "I am not embarrassed, Alex."

She looked up at him slowly, "But, you were and I apologize."

He leaned closer and Alex shook her head, "Not that I don't want to kiss you, but I'm in uniform and I have a code of ethics to adhere to." She stood up and gave him a small smile.

Sherlock grinned as he stood up beside her, "Then I will look forward to helping you out of your uniform later."

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She raised an eyebrow, "How can you say one sentence and have me weak at the knees?" They walked a respectable foot away from each other as they headed back into the building.

Sherlock smirked as they sat back down inside the Inquiry room.

John sighed in relief as they sat down and it looked as if the world had righted itself once again.

Everyone returned and the Prosecutor quickly laid out the rest of the evidence for the Judge and jury members.

The Advocate called Sherlock back to the witness stand and began to question his skills of deduction.

John's frown deepened. _Damn_ - he hoped Sherlock didn't go showing off and land himself in jail again.

"Do you think your skills were sharpened by project Youthful Thinking?" the Advocate questioned.

Sherlock shook his head, "No. I already had that capacity before. You act as if the program taught us something, which it did not. Our abilities were used to break codes and to create scenarios. Scenarios that we were told would help our government prepare against terrorist threats, and instead, those scenarios were used against the world. It is not something to be proud of." he pointed out.

The Advocate realized he was getting nowhere with Sherlock and finished his questioning of him. The Advocate called for Alex.

Alex breathed slowly and waited as the Advocate shuffled through some of his papers.

"Colonel York, hasn't your father always encouraged the furtherance of your education?" he inquired.

"Yes, he did." Alex was starting to get a very bad vibe from this line of questioning.

"Isn't it true that your mother wanted to keep you at the same grade as your peers, that your father advocated for your continual accelerations through your schooling?" the Advocate questioned.

"That is true." she nodded.

"Isn't it also true that your mother was so devastated at your early graduation at sixteen, that she committed suicide?" he implied.

The Prosecutor quickly flew to his feet, "Objection, your Honor - that question has no relevance to this Inquiry."

The Judge looked at the Advocate.

"If you will give me a moment, I will shed light on how it is relevant." the Advocate reassured them.

Alex swallowed hard. She saw no relevance and it unnerved her that this part of her life was being brought up here. She glanced at the Judge.

The Judge frowned slightly, "Please answer the question."

"I do not know why my mother committed suicide - she did not leave a note." Alex stated clearly, still maintaining her calmness.

"You blame your father for your mother's suicide - don't you?" he demanded.

"I do not blame him for my mother's suicide." she said firmly.

"You blame him and that is why you decided to swear your loyalty to the United States of America and why you are trying to ruin your father's career by fabricating these lies against him!" his voice rose.

The room was silent as Alex took a slow breath. She thought over all of the answers she could throw back and dismissed them quickly because they would get her in trouble. She took another breath, then looked up at the Advocate.

"Again, I do not blame Felix York for my mother's suicide. I declared my citizenship with the United States of America because I am an American. I did not fabricate all of this evidence against my father when I was ten, and if you think I had that capability when I was that young - I seriously think you should seek medical attention. I do not appreciate your line of questioning and I will be filing a formal letter of complaint with your government. Does that sufficiently answer your accusations?" she questioned the Advocate.

The Advocate looked at bit taken aback that she didn't fall to pieces on the stand. "Yes, you have answered my questions sufficiently."

The Judge cleared his throat, "Colonel York, I apologize for this line of questioning - I will deal with Admiral York's Advocate momentarily."

Alex nodded, then stepped down and took her seat by Sherlock. She was irked that her father would bring up her mother's suicide to his Advocate just to try and throw her off. She waited while the Judge instructed the jury members.

The jury left to deliberate and everyone filed out back into the halls.

Before anyone could stop her, she headed for the women's restroom. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands slowly. She'd been the one to find her mother. The person she blamed for her mother's suicide was herself because they had an argument a few hours earlier and because her mother hadn't left a note to say anything else had been bothering her. Alex knew it really wasn't her fault, but it didn't make the feeling of guilt go away.

She wiped her hands off as her phone vibrated.

_~ Are you alright? - SH_

She smiled tiredly.

_~ I'm fine. Be out in a minute. - A_

She looked in the mirror and made sure that she still looked okay and opened the door.

Sherlock walked over to her quickly. He had her cover and her gloves in his hands. He looked over her carefully and realized why she was so upset, though she was keeping her emotions under tight reign.

Alex accepted them and nodded, "Thank you." It dawned on her then just how upset she'd been. _She never left her cover and gloves _- she always kept them with her when she was in uniform, it was engrained into them at basic training.

They walked down the hall and sat in one of the alcoves.

"Where did John go?" she asked quietly.

"He went to go get coffee." Sherlock continued to watch her, his concern growing.

"I'm not going to break, Sherlock - I'm fine." she reassure him. "What about Mycroft?"

"He was speaking not too kindly to the Advocate - threatening to have his license revoked, or something along those lines." Sherlock gave her a small smile.

Alex tried to smile, but it was more like a wince.

Sherlock frowned slightly, "I didn't know about your mother."

She shrugged, "Why should you? It's classified and certainly not something I talk about."

"You held yourself together very well on the stand, after being waylaid like that."

Alex laughed softly, "A few snide accusations are not going to throw me off." she saw John rounding the corner down the hall. Alex smiled as John handed her a cup of coffee from the carrier.

John handed Sherlock his cup, then sat down in the chair next to Alex. He took a sip of his coffee as he read over her body language. "You're doing okay?" he asked her.

Alex patted his leg, "I appreciate your concern. As I told Sherlock, I'm fine."

John shook his head, "The Advocate's a damn git for bringing it up - he should be sacked!" his voice started to get louder, then he realized he was cursing. "Sorry, when I get upset I tend to curse."

"It happens to all of us, John. When we get upset, our stress levels increase and we are less likely to filter what we say." She took another sip of the coffee.

John nodded slowly as he glanced between the two of them, "Mary and I are going out to a movie tonight - do you two want to join us?" he offered.

Alex smiled softly, "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'd like to stay in tonight - what with the early morning tomorrow." She looked at Sherlock and he nodded in agreement.

John grinned, "That's right - the Christening is tomorrow morning. Are you excited?"

Alex nodded, "It's really nice to be invited - Mycroft said he'd give me some further details this afternoon."

"What are you wearing?" John questioned as he sipped his coffee.

"I was told to wear a dress - I've got a grey silk dress I can wear. I was told _not_ to wear white." she emphasized. Alex looked up as Mycroft headed straight to them.

They all stood up and looked at him questionably.

Mycroft looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Admiral York is changing his plea to Guilty, but he would like to speak to you and Sherlock before the Inquiry returns. You are not obligated." he told Alexandrea.

She raised an eyebrow, "Did he say why?" she inquired.

"He wishes to apologize." Mycroft stated.

Alex shook her head, "He's not sorry for what he did - he's sorry that he got caught. If he had really meant it, he would have apologized when I confronted him. I will not be speaking to him." she looked to Sherlock, "You can go listen to him."

Sherlock shook his head, "Empty platitudes don't interest me either. No thank you, Mycroft."

Mycroft nodded, "I will go tell them. This should not take much more time." He headed back to the Inquiry room.

Twenty minutes later, they were all called back in.

Admiral York changed his plea, and the Judge quickly sentenced him to prison without the possibility of parole for his acts of treason. The Judge thanked the witnesses and the Jury for their time and dismissed the Inquiry.

Mycroft walked outside with them. "Tomorrow morning, I'll come by and pick the two of you up at eight o'clock - it will be much easier to get through the gates if you're with me." He looked at Sherlock, then to Alexandrea. "The gathering will be in the Music Room, a few photographs of the family will be taken, then there will be a brunch following. I know the Prince and Princess wish to speak to you personally, Alexandrea - I am not sure of the timing yet. I will consult with Harry tonight." he detailed.

Alex nodded, "Thank you, Mycroft. We'll see you in the morning."

Sherlock quickly hailed a cab as Mycroft got into his waiting car.

They climbed in a headed back to Baker Street.

Sherlock pulled out his phone as it rang, "Sherlock Holmes." He nodded as he listened, "We'll be there momentarily." He ended the call and quickly gave the driver an address a few blocks away.

"What's happened?" John questioned.

"Body dump. Lestrade wants me to look it over." Sherlock glanced at Alex, "You can go on to the flat - this won't take long and you probably shouldn't be at a crime scene in that uniform."

Alex nodded as the cab stopped.

"You have money for the cab fare?" Sherlock questioned her before he got out.

"I do. I'll see you later." Alex smiled as they got out of the cab and shut the door. She watched out the window as it started to drizzle on the way back to Baker Street. She was looking forward to changing out of her uniform, _though she would have liked Sherlock's help with that_, and taking a power nap before John and Sherlock returned.

She pulled out the bills from her pocket and handed it to the cabbie before she got out and thanked him. She hurried and unlocked the door with her key before the rain pelted her too much. She came in and locked the door, took off her cover, then headed down to her flat. She took off her gloves as she walked down the stairs.

As Alex reached the bottom step and headed to the bedroom, she was struck in the back of the head and fell to the floor. As she was losing consciousness, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nice job getting your dear old Dad locked up, Alexandrea. Tell Sherlock I'll see him soon." Sebastian Moran patted her cheek as her eyes closed, then stood up and walked out the open French doors.

XXXXX

TBC.

I hope you have enjoyed this latest update. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters (from any series mentioned herein).

Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13, crashjjohnson, fandomenforcer, and Just a Crazy-Man for the reviews and everyone that is following and adding this story to their favorites! You make my day :)

Chapter 8 - Just a Distraction.

**A List**

**Chapter 8 - Just a Distraction**

John Watson walked beside Sherlock as they headed down the street to the crime scene from the cab. John went over to greet Detective Inspector Lestrade as Sherlock started to walk around the body.

Sherlock frowned as he noticed all of the information on the body. He looked at Lestrade, "He's obviously homeless, was involved in a fight and his neck was snapped - the killer has had military training. Why did you call me out here for this?" he questioned as he came over to the Detective.

Lestrade nodded, "We know who did it, Sherlock. I called you out here because of this." He handed Sherlock a piece of paper that was found under the hand of the dead man.

As Sherlock quickly read it, his eyes grew wider.

_You couldn't save this one - but he was a nobody, just a diversion._

_ I've hurt her - do you really care about her?_

_ I will kill HiM - will you be able to stop me?_

_ ~ SM_

John watched as Sherlock quickly pulled out his phone, "What's wrong, Sherlock?"

Sherlock handed John the paper as he called Alex. His dread grew as she hadn't picked up by the third ring. He hung up then texted her.

John's shook his head, "Sebastian Moran?"

Sherlock's frown deepened, "She's not answering. Lestrade, get us to Baker Street." he ordered as he headed for the Detective's car.

"Who's not answering?" Lestrade asked as the three men went to his car. "Donovan, take care of things here." he called out before he shut the car door. As he started the engine, he realized who the 'she' was in the note. "Colonel York?" he glanced between Sherlock and John.

John nodded.

Sherlock texted Alex repeatedly, then tried to call her again.

John watched as Sherlock's irritation was growing with each passing moment.

Sherlock was already opening the car door before Lestrade came to a complete stop outside of Baker Street. He bolted from the car and unlocked the building door and raced to Alex's flat. Luckily, the door was unlocked and he pushed it open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her body at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly went down the and checked her pulse, then ran his fingers gently over her head since he noted the lead pipe abandoned on the floor beside her.

John and Lestrade quickly came down the stairs.

Sherlock felt the huge bump on the back of her head and felt her body jerk, then she hissed as she came to.

Alex swatted Sherlock's hand away from the pulsating bump on the back of her head as she began to sit up.

"Whoa," John cautioned her as he kneeled beside her, "let me check out the damage before you try standing up." He gently ran his over her neck and head. He frowned at the huge bump forming, "Well, the good thing is that it's swelling out and not in. Any pain besides where you got hit?" he questioned.

Alex frowned, "You mean other than the fact I got knocked out in my own flat?" she shook her head slowly and winced as her neck ached.

"Neck too?" John raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock had stood up and walked over to the open French doors.

Lestrade followed him while John took care of Alex.

Sherlock studied the lock. No signs of a forced entry. "He had a key." he said quietly, so only Lestrade could hear him.

Lestrade nodded. He shut the doors and locked them.

They walked back over as John helped Alex sit in one of the club chairs, then he made an ice pack for her.

"Do you know who did this?" Lestrade questioned her.

Alex had her phone in her hand and looked up at them slowly.

John handed her the ice pack wrapped in a cloth.

Alex clicked through her phone, then indicated all of the missed calls and texts, "I'm sure that you do too - or you wouldn't have gotten here so fast." She sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket and then pressed the ice pack to the bump. "Sebastian Moran - for the record." she told Lestrade.

Sherlock nodded as he put his hands in his coat pockets, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nice job getting your dear old Dad locked up, Alexandrea. Tell Sherlock I'll see him soon." Alex repeated what Sebastian had told her. "The body dump was a diversion?" she inquired.

Sherlock indicated for John to hand her the paper.

Alex read over the note. HiM? Who was Sebastian referring to?

"Ideas?" Sherlock asked her.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Don't you have any?"

Sherlock heard the annoyance in her voice, as he was sure everyone else did. "Nothing of significance."

Alex glanced at the note again, "Homeless man - important to someone at one time, but not to you. Me - someone you know. HiM - possibly someone of importance. Sebastian wants you to try and stop him. He wants to play with you just like Moriarty did." She handed the note back to John and looked at Sherlock, "Don't get pulled into his game." she breathed out softly.

Sherlock looked at her, confused. "I can't just sit back and ignore him."

Alex glanced at Lestrade, "Thank you for getting here so quickly. I'll have the locks changed tomorrow."

Greg Lestrade looked between the three of them and realized he was being given notice to leave. Alex looked angry, Sherlock looked confused, and John looked sad - like he had after Sherlock's 'death'. "I'll write all of this up in my report. If you learn any more information on who this HiM is, give me a call." he instructed them as John handed the paper back to him.

Alex nodded and watched as the Detective Inspector left.

John noticed that Alex was clenching her fist again. He touched her shoulder gently, "You need to keep your blood pressure from climbing." he reminded her. "Come on, let's get you upstairs - you're not staying down here tonight."

Alex slowly unclenched her fist and took a deep breath. Sebastian Moran had somehow gotten a key to her flat and killed a man, just to get to her and get Sherlock's attention. She looked up at Sherlock as he observed her interaction with John. She stood up, "Let me get a few things."

Sherlock watched as she headed to her bedroom, "Why did she say that - for me to not get pulled into his game?" he questioned John.

John frowned, "She doesn't want you to get hurt, Sherlock." He looked at his best friend, "I agree with her. You remember what happened the last time you got pulled into a game like this?" John shook his head, "I can't go through that again."

Sherlock nodded slowly. He knew his 'death' had impacted John the most. He's never meant to hurt his friend - he just wanted to protect him. He glanced towards the bedroom. He didn't want Alex to get hurt either. "I'll help her bring her things up. Could you go up and start some tea?" he requested.

John nodded and headed upstairs.

Sherlock walked to the bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her and reached for her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, "I regret that you were hurt." he said softly.

Alex smiled wanly, "So am I." She looked over Sherlock's face and sighed, "If you think of something, or he contacts you - please tell me. Don't keep it to yourself and think you can figure out a way to protect everyone on your own." she requested. "I have more tools at my disposal than you do." she pointed out.

Sherlock nodded, "I'll tell you - as long as you promise to do the same. You look upset enough to go after Moran by yourself and I won't let you do that."

Alex was mad and she did want to go after Sebastian by herself, but she knew if she didn't promise Sherlock - he'd go off on his own plan without her. "I will tell you."

Sherlock stood up. He looked over the unmade bed and a large smile broke out over his face as he remembered last night and this morning with Alex. He glanced at her still in her uniform, "Can I still help you out of your uniform?" he offered.

Alex smiled as she stood up next to him, "Of course. Might as well help me now, before we go upstairs." She tossed the ice pack on the bed.

Sherlock unbuttoned her uniform jacket and helped her take it off. He carefully placed it on her bed as she slipped out of her heels. He unclasped her uniform tie and put it beside her jacket as she unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. She put the skirt on the bed as he started to unbutton her white blouse. He placed the blouse on the bed and started to take all of the hidden hair pins out of her hair, being careful of her bump. He smiled as her hair fell down around her shoulders. He dropped the hair pins on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alex pulled him closer as he ran his hands over her sides. Today had been a roller coaster ride of emotions for her. She was usually pretty even keeled, but these past few days had thrown her off. She cupped Sherlock's face and kissed him slowly, then pulled back. "I need to change and we need to go upstairs." she reminded him.

Sherlock knew she was right, but he didn't want to let go of her right now. He took a deep breath and stepped back. He grinned as he looked over her in her matching navy underwear and hose, "I think you look just fine."

"I'm sure you do. But, this is just for you - not John." she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Grab my overnight bag please." she requested as she walked to her closet and put on a simple navy skirt and red sleeveless button down shirt. She slipped into a pair of navy heels. She opened her drawer and pulled out a silk night gown and her silk robe and handed it to him to put in the bag. "Will you grab my shower and make up bag?" she suggested.

Sherlock smiled at the night gown, "Are you really going to wear this?"

"For awhile." she grinned as she went back to get her matching grey underwear, another pair of hose, her dress, and her grey heels. She laid them out on the bed and quickly began to hang up her uniform.

Sherlock came back and put her smaller bags from the bathroom in her overnight bag. He put her underwear and hose in with everything else. He went back to the kitchen counter and brought her cover and gloves back to her that they had picked up off the floor earlier.

Alex put the rest of her uniform up. She looked around the room once more to make sure she had everything. _Jewelry._ She went to her large jewelry armoire and selected a pair of pearl earrings and a single strand pearl necklace. She put them in a velvet box and put it in the bag.

Sherlock handed her dress and heels to her and he put her bag over his shoulder. He picked up the ice pack and dropped it in the sink, then turned off the lights as she headed up the stairs.

John was pouring the tea as they came up.

Sherlock took her dress and heels and went to put them up, he indicated for her to get her tea.

Alex sipped the tea, "Thank you, John."

John nodded, "You want me to stay over?" he asked her.

Alex patted his back gently, "No. I'll be okay - it's just a bump. I know the drill - no alcohol, no operating heavy machinery, and no strenuous activity." she repeated the advice from previous doctors when she'd been hit in the head.

John smiled, then sipped his tea.

"Does sex fall under strenuous activity?" Sherlock asked as he came in the room and hung his coat up.

John started to choke on his tea.

Alex rubbed John's back gently until he could breath normally. "Sherlock, that wasn't appropriate." she shook her head.

Sherlock's brows furrowed, "But, he's a doctor."

"But, he's not my doctor - he's my friend." Alex pointed out.

"Well then what's your doctor's number?" Sherlock questioned and pulled out his phone.

John shook his head and glanced at Alex, "He will do it - he will call your doctor." he informed her. He looked at Sherlock, "Alex knows her limitations, Sherlock." he reassured to his best friend. This was a different side of Sherlock than he was use to seeing. "If you need me, just call." He looked at Alex, "If you start to feel dizzy, light headed, nauseous, or start bleeding - call me on your way to the Emergency room. Got it?"

Alex smiled softly, "Thank you again, John."

John glanced one more time between the two, then smiled at Alex. "I hope you have a good time tomorrow." He looked pointedly at Sherlock as he stepped closer to his friend, "Don't get into trouble - this is important to her." he emphasized quietly. "Well, I'd better be going." John waved, then headed out the door.

Alex sipped her tea and watched Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't understand why John had quickly left - he hadn't even finished his tea. He looked at Alex questionably.

"He was uncomfortable." she stated.

"Why?"

Alex frowned, "How did you feel at lunch when I was about to talk to Mycroft about what he'd told you about females?"

Sherlock sighed, "I wanted to stop you, or become invisible, or flee." he admitted.

She nodded, "That's how John just felt. It's just not a topic that is discussed in the presence of mixed company."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Should I text him an apology?"

Alex smiled, "If you want - just a simple 'sorry' should be fine." She watched as he quickly texted John.

_Sorry, John. Thank you for taking care of Alex. ~ SH_

Sherlock sipped his tea as he moved around the table and stood beside her. "Should I apologize to you for bringing it up? I was just concerned."

"I know you meant well. It's nice of you to be concerned. No apology necessary." she kissed his cheek gently, then headed for the couch and sat down.

Sherlock came and sat beside her. His phone buzzed.

_Timing, Sherlock. No worries. Be nice tomorrow. ~ JW_

Sherlock smiled as he read the text, then put his phone back in his pocket. "So, what would you like for dinner? I'm assuming you want to go out and get something because of your choice of clothing."

"You are observant, Sherlock. Just something near here - pasta maybe?" she suggested as she sipped her tea.

Sherlock nodded, "There's a small Italian restaurant a few streets from here, less than five minute walk - you feel like walking?" he inquired.

"Walking would be good. Finish your tea. I don't want to stay out too long." she admitted.

He watched her carefully. He had the feeling that she knew Sebastian Moran better than he did, that she'd met him previously. "Alex, how do you know Colonel Sebastian Moran?" he questioned softly.

She took another sip of her tea, "I cross trained with the Royal Marines and Royal Army when I was Active Duty Marine Corps - sniper training." she shrugged. "I know how he plans and how he shoots."

"That is an advantage." Sherlock stated as he thought over the information quickly.

"Possibly. But, he also knows how I shoot - or at least how I use to. I've changed a bit, but it's relatively the same." Alex sighed. "It was a two month training, twenty of us went through it."

"I didn't think women were snipers." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"You are correct, none of us are officially. There are five of us that have crossed trained - it's a technicality. The military thrives on technicality. Women aren't supposed to be in active combat zones either, but some of us do go in - again, a technicality. Though things are changing." Alex finished her tea and stood up. She held out her hand for Sherlock's cup since he was finished. She took the cups back to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

Sherlock came and watched as she kept her hands planted firmly on the counter. She took a deep breath, then slowly turned around.

Alex turned around. She hadn't expected Sherlock to follow her into the kitchen. She gave him a small smile. "You don't need to wear your coat, do you?"

Sherlock shook his head as he watched her skillfully pack all of the emotion that was on her face and in her body language away. She was feeling overwhelmed, and it was no wonder with everything that had happened in the past few days. "It's nice enough outside, not supposed to rain until later tonight." He walked over and stood beside her, "I'll even leave my suit jacket here, if you'd like." he offered.

Alex smiled and nodded. He hardly ever _didn't_ wear his jacket and coat, usually only inside Baker Street - and even then he usually had his suit jacket on.

Sherlock took off his suit jacket and hung it up. "Better?" he gave her a small smile.

Alex grinned, "The better to see your impressive form, Mr. Holmes." she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your coat disguises just how physically fit you are. But, keep it up - I'd rather other women not know what you look like under that coat." she ran her hands over the silk material at his chest.

He gave her another small smile, "Let's go before I try and change your mind about going out."

Alex stopped her hands and stepped back, "We don't have to go out if you don't want, it really doesn't matter to me." She didn't want to make him go.

Sherlock put his hands in his pants pockets, "I'm trying to resist the urge to take you back to my bedroom and not let you out until we absolutely have to get up in the morning. I can be patient, when I feel it's worth it - and you are worth the wait."

Alex blushed. She felt like a teenager, hormones racing and heart palpitating - good gosh. "Let's go before I change my mind."

They headed out and walked silently beside each other, Sherlock walking closer to the street. It was a nice summer evening, not too humid and there was a bit of a breeze.

"Head still hurt?" he asked.

"The aspirin I took are starting to work - it's not so bad." she smiled as he held the door open to the restaurant for her.

It was a smallish establishment, only about fifteen tables. They were led to a table off to the side.

"Are you exceedingly hungry?" she questioned him.

"No." he answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm not famished. Want to split an order of something?" she suggested.

They decided on veal parmesan and fettuccini alfredo and asked the waiter to have it split on two plates.

They ate and just enjoyed the food and the silence.

Alex was glad that Sherlock didn't feel compelled to ask her if she was doing alright after everything that had happened. She was fine and she didn't need to talk about it. She was also glad that he accepted this thing they had as a 'holiday' - something that didn't happen often, a time that you sometimes did things you normally wouldn't do, something you could look back to fondly, and hope for another holiday like it again. She couldn't - wouldn't - get tangled up with all of the problems that came with a relationship. It was just too much to deal with in her line of work. A relationship was a weakness - something that could be used against you. She was glad that Sherlock understood.

Sherlock analyzed everyone in the restaurant as they ate, came in, or worked. People had no idea how obvious they were when they walked around. Really - did they woman having an affair with the man she was dining with really think her husband didn't know? Sherlock was sure her husband was the man that kept passing by the window and looking in.

He turned his attention to Alex and looked over her body language. She was fine. She'd been through much worse than today - he was sure. He was glad she didn't feel the need to talk constantly. She didn't mind silence - that was good. "Dessert?" he questioned her.

Alex shook her head, "I've not run in two days - I'd better not." She dabbed her lips gently as she finished and placed all of her utensils on the plate.

Sherlock indicated for the waiter to bring over the check. He paid, then they left and headed back to the flat.

Alex glanced at his violin as she walked into the living room, "Are you going to play the violin tonight?" she inquired.

Sherlock's lips lifted slightly, "Would you like me to?"

"For awhile - if you wouldn't mind. Do you mind if I change?" she asked. The day was beginning to catch up with her and she just wanted to relax for a few minutes.

Sherlock gave her a nod, then he picked up his violin and bow and began to warm up for a few minutes. He smiled as she came back and sat in John's chair - she'd changed into her nightgown and put her robe on. He turned and began to play as it started to rain slowly outside.

Alex smiled as Sherlock played the violin. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, so she turned slightly and tucked her legs under her in the chair. She could feel herself drifting off as he continued to play.

XXXXX

Alex bolted up in bed as the crash of thunder woke her up. She looked around and realized she was in Sherlock's bed. She looked over at him. He was awake and watching her curiously.

"The power went out." he stated.

Alex could hear the downpour of rain outside and nodded. "Did you carry me in here?" she questioned.

Sherlock smirked, "Yes."

Alex frowned, "You should have woken me up."

"I tried - you were out for the count." Sherlock stated. He extended his arm and offered his shoulder to her.

She laid back down and rested her hand on his chest, "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Understandable, under the circumstances." he pointed out as he started to run his hand over her back lazily. "Go back to sleep." he suggested.

Alex kissed his chest lightly, then closed her eyes. She wasn't going to argue at the moment.

XXXXX

TBC.

A/N - So, Moran's up to no good and wants to pull Sherlock into another game. Next chapter - the visit to the Palace for the Christening. Will Sherlock manage to keep out of trouble this time?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or any of the other recognizable characters (from any series mentioned herein).

Sherlock has solved his first serial killings after revealing that he's alive. Now, the web continues to grow - it's all about power and control. But, who's weaving the web? It all started with Sherlock's name on a list. Sherlock x OC.

A/N: Thank you to greeksik13, crashjjohnson, fandomenforcer, Just a Crazy-Man, and guest for the reviews and everyone that is following and adding this story to their favorites! You make my day :)

Chapter 9 - The Return of the Spider.

**A List**

**Chapter 9 - The Return of the Spider**

Alex sighed softly as she opened her eyes to the blinding flash of lightening that illuminated the bedroom. She frowned slightly when she glanced at the clock and realized the power was still off. _How long had she actually slept? _It didn't seem like that long, but she felt rested. She turned over and propped herself up on her elbow and watched Sherlock for a few moments. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping - and it was rare to find him in such a state.

"Why are you awake again?" Sherlock questioned, his eyes still closed.

Alex smiled and moved closer to him, "I thought you were still asleep." she admitted as she ran her hand over his chest.

Sherlock opened his eyes as he turned his head toward her, "You started talking in your sleep - I woke up a little while ago."

Alex sat up quickly, her mind racing. "I was talking in my sleep! What did I say?" she questioned him. Operatives couldn't be prone to talk in their sleep - it was a disqualifier.

Sherlock saw the panicked look across her face as lightening lit the room up again. "I think it's only because you got hit in the head yesterday, I've never heard you talk in your sleep before." he pointed out.

Alex looked at him carefully, "Sherlock, what did I say?" she asked again.

"You kept repeating that Sebastian doesn't miss."

She nodded slowly and laid back down. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly, "It's true - he doesn't miss. He hits whatever he's aiming at." She glanced at Sherlock, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Sherlock gave her a small smile, "I don't mind." He turned on his side and ran his hand down her arm.

Alex frowned, "Whoever Sebastian is going after will die."

"Unless we stop him." Sherlock pointed out quickly. "We'll figure it out after the ceremony this morning."

Alex turned on her side to face him. "Always so confident. Are you ever wrong?"

Sherlock scoffed, "Rarely."

Alex smiled and kissed his lips gently, "Are you still tired, Mr. Holmes?"

He moved over her and kissed her throat. He grinned as a soft moan escaped her lips. _Would he ever get tired of hearing that sound? _He hoped not. "I'm not tired."

She ran her hands over his sides, "Good - because I'm worried that if I go back to sleep, I won't hear the alarm."

He raised an eyebrow as she rolled them over and she sat up. "What do you want to do in the mean time?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Alex leaned over and gave him a small smile, "I have a few ideas."

XXXXX

Mycroft nodded at their attire as he entered the living room. He noted that Sherlock was wearing his grey silk shirt with his navy suit. The color of his shirt was almost the exact shade of Alexandrea's dress. They looked very much the posh upper class couple - though undoubtedly they would both deny the moniker.

"You look lovely, Alexandrea." Mycroft smiled softly. "How is your head this morning?" he inquired. "And before you assume, I spoke to Detective Inspector Lestrade last night and he was the one to inform me what happened - though I wish it had been one of you." he tapped his umbrella against the floor.

Alex sighed softly as she picked up her purse. She probably should have informed Mycroft, but it really hadn't crossed her mind. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you ready?" Mycroft raised his eyebrow at them.

"Of course." Sherlock nodded.

Mycroft turned and headed down the stairs.

Sherlock reached for her hand.

Alex glanced at him expectantly.

Sherlock brushed his thumb along her cheek gently, his eyes softened slightly.

Alex smiled and kissed him. He'd thanked her enough for this morning - though she'd pointed out to him that no thanks was necessary when it had been equally enjoyable for both of them. They'd also laid down their ground rules for no public displays of affection outside of 221B. So, this was the last of their emotional displays for quite a few hours. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek once more, then pulled back.

Sherlock took a deep breath and pushed down his growing feelings for the woman before him. He nodded.

They headed down the stairs where Mycroft was waiting with a raised eyebrow.

Alex smiled at him, "Thank you for picking us up today. I'm sure the crowds will be thick."

Mycroft nodded as he held the front door open for her, "You arriving in a cab would be unacceptable." he agreed.

Mycroft's Aide held the car door open, then closed it after everyone was in.

Mycroft glanced between the two individuals seated across from him. "Harry has reassured me that you will not be in any publically released photos." He noted that Sherlock appeared very calm this morning. Mycroft turned his attention to the woman beside his brother. Mycroft was slightly worried about what would happen to his brother when she left. _And she would be leaving_ - in fact, she had a small assignment tonight, but he'd wait and tell her about it later.

"Stop worrying, Mycroft." Sherlock stated as he continued to look out the window.

Mycroft took a slow, deep breath. He should have known that Sherlock would be able to deduce that he was worried.

Alex looked over the two brothers, then studied Mycroft's body language closely. "It's not just about our holiday, Sherlock." she realized.

Sherlock turned his attention to his brother and analyzed him again. He looked at Alex and nodded - she was right. "An assignment for Alex - tonight?" Sherlock inquired.

Mycroft cleared his throat. It was bad enough to have Sherlock's analytical eye on him - worse having his and Alex's eyes on him. "Yes, I wanted to wait to mention it."

Alex nodded, she suspected as much. _But, that wasn't all that was worrying Mycroft_. "What else? Harry mentioned something to you?"

Mycroft frowned - _how did she know that?_ "Harry told me that there was a threatening letter directed at the Prince - one they are taking very seriously."

"They get threats periodically." Sherlock pointed out.

"Yes, but this letter mentioned the Prince's military training maneuvers that are taking place next week - something not known to many people." Mycroft explained. "The Duchess knows your true occupation - she may call upon you for assistance."

Alex nodded, "If I'm requested, I will certainly lend any assistance I can. I take it that tonight will not require much?"

Mycroft smiled, "You just have to be present, be your charming self, and transport an item." he explained briefly.

Alex glanced out the window as they drove past the gathered crowds. "Not a problem."

Mycroft's credentials quickly got them through the Palace gate and the driver took them to the secured parking away from the prying eyes of the crowds and the paparazzi's telescopic lenses.

They were led to a rather large room to wait for a few minutes.

Alex glanced as Sherlock took note of a painting, "Thank you for coming with me." she said softly as she stood beside him.

Sherlock gave her a small smile, then focused his attention back on the painting.

A few minutes later the doors opened. "It's good to see you this morning, Mycroft." Harry smiled and the two men shook hands.

"And you, Harry." Mycroft nodded as the two men walked over to Sherlock and Alex.

Harry nodded to Sherlock after taking in what he was wearing, "It is good to see you again, Mr. Holmes. We are pleased with your return and thank you for all that you have done to take down Moriarty's criminal ring."

Sherlock nodded.

Harry stood before Alex and smiled softly, "Colonel York, we are glad your busy schedule afforded you the ability to come this morning. The Prince and Duchess have been inquiring regularly to make sure you were still coming. They will be here shortly to speak to you." Harry glanced at Mycroft, who in return nodded. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock and Alex, "We deeply regret your father's side project he had going on, and how it impacted both of you. I don't think there is any way to ever make amends to you. We thank the two of you for bringing it to our attention."

Sherlock could feel Alex tense up beside him. She hadn't discussed how she felt about the whole situation with him, he knew enough to let her have her time and space. He quickly spoke up, "I'm sure you understand that it is not something we wish to discuss. We appreciate your concern."

Harry stepped back, realizing that the Colonel was completely uncomfortable - which had not been his intention. "It will be just a few more minutes." He turned and walked a few feet away with Mycroft.

Alex swallowed slightly and let out a slow breath. She had been so excited initially to come, but now she felt a dread starting to build up in her. She didn't want to talk about her father and she certainly didn't want to think about all of the destructive scenarios she'd come up with when she was younger. "I shouldn't have come." she whispered.

Sherlock glanced at Alex and noted her hands were trembling slightly. He stepped in front of her to block the other's view of her. "Alex, no one else will bring it up - Harry and Mycroft will make sure of it. Just remember why you were invited." he reassured her. He didn't like to see her vulnerable, she was usually so self-assured and confident.

Alex nodded slowly and took a few slow, deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sherlock walked over to the two men, "Mycroft, if you know what's best, you'll mention to everyone not to bring up that subject." he stated to his brother - and it wasn't a request.

Mycroft and Harry nodded.

They all looked up as the doors opened and the Prince and the Duchess came in, with the Duchess carrying the newest addition to the Royal family.

The Prince spoke to the men first and introduced his wife and son, then they walked over to Alex. "You are looking well, Colonel - I take it your leg has healed?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, Your Highness. Thank you for inquiring."

The Prince smiled brightly, "You remember my wife, and this is our pride and joy." He looked absolutely enthralled with his wife and son.

"He is beautiful, Your Highness. I'm sure you'll have many fond memories over the years as he grows up." Alex smiled softly.

The Prince nodded, "We'd like a photo of us together - just for us, not to be made public. We just want our son to know how much you mean to us." he explained.

Alex smiled softly, it wasn't for her to deny such a request.

The Prince waved for the family photographer to come over. "Colonel, this is Joseph - he understands that we are the only ones that will get a copy of these pictures, isn't that right?"

Joseph nodded quickly, "Yes, Your Highness."

"And the negatives?" Alex inquired.

"They will be destroyed." Joseph promised.

Alex watched the man for any signs of deception and didn't find any.

They sat down on the couch together and had a few pictures taken, then Joseph quickly left.

The next hour was filled with the Christening Ceremony and they watched on as all of the photos of the Royal family were taken. Some would be released to the public, and others would only be shared between the family members.

Alex couldn't help but be awed by the generations of the Royal family in the room - and here she was, just a woman standing in the background that most of them wouldn't even bother to take a second look at. She was fine with that. She wasn't here to be noticed, she was just here to be supportive. She felt truly honored to be here, where most people would never be allowed. And the whole time, Sherlock stood by her side. She smiled to herself - he was probably deducing little things about everyone in the room, but he was restraining himself from pointing things out.

Everyone was led to another room for brunch.

Alex was surprised when she and Sherlock were led to the Prince and Duchess' table. She raised an eyebrow at Sherlock and he gave her a slight shrug. They waited to sit down until their hosts came over and got situated.

The Duchess put the baby boy in the bassinet between her and her husband and smiled as her younger brother-in-law came over and took his seat beside her sister. "I hope you don't mind us having you sit with us, but I didn't know if we'd get the chance to speak with you afterwards."

Alex smiled, "It's unexpected, but very much a pleasure, Your Highness."

The younger Prince stroke up a conversation with Sherlock and Alex - he'd known they had helped catch the serial killer and was interested to know how they had tracked him down.

Sherlock explained the process of going over the crime scenes and the letters and pointed out that Alex had recognized the names were from a list. Then he explained how she had used the CCTV cameras to track the killer to a one block radius.

"You were poisoned?" the younger Prince exclaimed in a hushed whisper as he looked at Alex for confirmation of what Sherlock had just said.

Alex gave him a slight nod, "Unfortunately, yes. But, it did give us a better description of the killer and that is what helped identify him." she pointed out.

The younger Prince watched her carefully, "Any you say Dalton was on the list too? I've been to his clubs - he's a really personable fellow."

His older brother scoffed, "And what do you hope to find at those clubs? Certainly not true love."

The younger Prince grinned at Alex, "His imminent Majesty is jealous because he could never go out to such places and let loose - he was always on a tight leash."

Alex's mind raced at his words. She glanced at Sherlock and took note that he'd recognized the acronym as well. She looked at the younger Prince, "You've called him that before - haven't you, Your Highness?" she questioned.

All of the family realized that Alex and Sherlock had become coiled with a tension they didn't understand.

The younger Prince nodded, "Yes, when I was younger - I think some of the press had picked up on it, but they got word to drop it. Why, does it mean something?" he glanced between Sherlock and Alex.

"Yes, it does." Alex looked at the older Prince and the Duchess, "We'll be willing to talk to you about it after the brunch." she indicated.

The Duchess kept her gaze on Alex for a few more moments, then nodded. She took a deep breath, then smiled at her brother-in-law. "I, for one, am glad your brother did not go clubbing like you seem to enjoy so much."

He laughed, "Well, I haven't been out too much lately." He was grateful that she had put the conversation back on track, even if it was at his expense. He looked at Alex and gave her his charming smile, "I don't guess you get much time to go out and have fun."

Alex was slightly embarrassed, "There are many ways to have fun, Your Highness - but, you're right I don't have much time to myself outside of work." she admitted.

The older Prince nodded in understanding, "But, have you had some time to relax since you've been recuperating?" he inquired.

Sherlock frowned slightly, the conversation was starting to tread into territory that he knew she didn't want to discuss. He was about ready to step in, but she patted his leg under the table to stop him.

Alex smiled, "I have had time to relax."

Bruch was served and the conversation quickly turned to the upcoming events that were planned for the rest of the summer.

Alex leaned over to Sherlock slightly as the plates were taken away and dessert was being brought out. "We'll need to speak to Mycroft about the Prince's safety."

Sherlock nodded, "I texted him a little while ago."

Alex gave him a small smile as she sat back. She hadn't seen him send a text, but he was very good at being subtle when he wanted to be. She had to admit that she was impressed with Sherlock. John had told her that Sherlock could be an absolute terror when he got bored. Evidently he hadn't grown bored enough to be irritated yet. He was being absolutely charming and keeping up with the conversation at the table.

She excused herself from the table as tea and coffee was being served. She inquired for a place to get some fresh air and was directed out one of the doors that held a covered patio. She placed her hands on the rails as she looked over the beautifully manicured grounds. She wanted to take a few moments to collect her thoughts before they had to speak to Mycroft and the Prince about his safety. She glanced back as Sherlock came out the door.

He stood beside her, his fingers brushing against hers on the rail. "You're worried." he stated.

Alex nodded.

A throat was cleared behind them and they turned around and they both quickly bowed and curtsied to the Queen.

She waved for them to sit down at the table with her. She sat down and looked over the two individuals before her as they sat down. "I start to worry when two of the most formidable minds both step outside for fresh air, especially when I learn that you know who has threatened my grandson's life." she stated. "Now, who is this person and how can we find him?" she got down to business.

Alex nodded, "His name is Colonel Sebastian Moran - he was Moriarty's right hand man. He recently kidnapped Mr. Holmes and I. He is a highly trained sniper, Your Majesty - I've trained with him before. He doesn't miss. I will suggest to the Prince that he not go to the upcoming training. There are too many places for a sniper to lay in wait. As for finding him, we had tracked him down to his illegal underground club, but I don't know where he is at the moment."

The Queen nodded and glanced at Sherlock Holmes, "This Colonel Moran is the last of Moriarty's criminal ring left?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The Queen looked between the two, "And this Colonel Moran left you a note under the hand of a dead body indicating he would be going after my grandson?" She was growing tired of people threatening her family.

Sherlock wondered how she had found so much out over the past twenty minutes, "Yes, Ma'am - it was in the form of an acronym, but we both deduced the same thing just a little while ago."

The Queen took a deep breath, "And Moran is determined to torment the two of you as well?" She knew the ordeal they had been put through recently, and had just learned yesterday how they were manipulated as children.

Alex nodded, "It seems that he is, Ma'am."

The Queen stood up and they quickly followed suit. "You will speak to my grandson and tell him what you have told me. I'm sure he will see reason. Good day." She nodded, then gracefully went back inside.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, "Did we really just have that conversation with the Queen of England?"

Sherlock gave her a slight smile, "Yes - and I'm sure she expects us to get back inside." They walked in and sat back down at the table.

After brunch, they spoke with the Prince, the Duchess, the Head of Security, along with Mycroft. It took a bit of persuasion, but they convinced him not to go on the training maneuvers the upcoming week.

"And how long am I supposed to postpone my training?" the Prince inquired, a bit peeved that his military service was being hindered by a mad man.

Alex glanced between Sherlock and Mycroft, then stepped closer to the Prince. "It won't be long before he turns his attention back on us - not more than a week or so, Your Highness." she spoke softly to them.

The Duchess frowned, "What do you mean, turn his attention back on us? He's the man that kidnapped you and Mr. Holmes?" She shook her head and looked at her husband. She looked back at the woman that had saved her husband's life and it hit her then that this is what she did for a living - putting herself in danger to protect others. "Please be safe, Colonel - and thank you." She took a deep breath and looked back at her husband as she held her little boy a bit closer. "I'm going to go take him upstairs for awhile."

The Prince kissed her forehead, then his son's. "I'll be there shortly." He watched as she headed down the hall. He looked at Alex and Sherlock, they looked like a formidable team. "I take it you will watch each other's backs? If there is any assistance we can give you, please send a message through Mycroft." He looked at Mycroft Holmes and the man nodded. "It was good of you to come and it meant a lot to us. Thank you." he shook their hands, then headed down the hall to be with his family.

They headed out to Mycroft's car and got in.

Sherlock turned to Alex, "What did you tell them?" he inquired.

"That Sebastian would turn his attention back on us soon - you know he will, especially when the Prince doesn't go on those maneuvers." Alex pointed out.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes - he'll be angry. He'll either try and kidnap us again or shoot us."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. They were talking like it was a daily occurrence, them getting kidnapped or shot at - and it didn't seem to bother them. "I'll step up surveillance." he pulled out his phone.

"Don't bother." Sherlock stated. "It won't matter to him. He could be what - a thousand feet from us?" he questioned Alex.

"A thousand five hundred, more like it." Alex shrugged. "Mycroft, there's really nothing you can do. We'll take precautions." she promised.

Mycroft wasn't a bit reassured. There had to be a way to protect them.

Alex smiled softly, "Why don't you tell me where I'm going tonight?" she suggested.

Mycroft nodded, "The grand opening of the new Chinese Art Exhibit. A rare 18th century vase has been recovered and is on display."

"And the importance of the vase?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It was made for the Emperor and was used in his Palace. Somehow, it made its way here and was found a few months ago. It will be on exhibit for a month, then it will be returned to China." Mycroft stated.

"I take it there is controversy around the vase?" Sherlock predicted.

Mycroft gave his brother a tight smile, "Yes, and quite a few interested parties want it for themselves."

Alex understood. It was going to be stolen, and she was to get it out of the museum. Evidently, her new persona was going to be a thief. "Wonderful. I'll need to get a new dress, and some jewelry." she pointed out.

"I know of just the place. We'll drop Sherlock off and I'll take you there myself." Mycroft looked at Sherlock, "Why don't you go as her escort?" he suggested. "Perhaps John and Mary could attend as well."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. _What, exactly, did Mycroft want Alex to do tonight?_ He took a deep breath, "Very well - you'll be able to get tickets for all of us?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Of course you will. Why don't you also get us reservations for dinner?" he quipped.

Mycroft smiled, "I'll be happy to. Six o'clock. You and John will want to get new tuxes at Angelo's, I'll make an appointment for both of you at one o'clock. I'll send the car to pick you up at five-thirty, then you can pick up Mary." he planned everything out. He smirked at his younger brother, "You really did quite well today, Sherlock - I'm impressed."

Sherlock glared at his brother, "Don't test my patience."

Alex frowned at Mycroft. It had been a pleasant morning and he was stirring up trouble, "Mycroft, if you want my help tonight, you need to stop this now."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at Alex - _was she threatening him?_ The glare she was giving him sure made it seem so. "Apologies." he conceded and started to make all of the arrangements on his phone.

Alex reached for Sherlock's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Sherlock looked at her questionably. Maybe she didn't consider his brother part of their no public displays of affection?

She smiled and leaned closer to him, "I really appreciate you coming with me this morning - you were wonderful." She kissed his cheek gently.

Sherlock's eyes darkened as he smiled, "I'm sure you will show me your appreciation later tonight?"

Alex grinned, "Yes, indeed, I will."

Mycroft was staring at the two with a bewildered look - _were they seriously flirting with each other in front of him?_

The car pulled up to 221 Baker Street.

Alex patted Sherlock's leg to get his attention before he got out, "Call John, if he's not already upstairs. Make sure he calls Mary as soon as possible - she'll need time to get ready."

Sherlock nodded, "I'll see you soon?" he inquired.

"As soon as I can manage." she promised.

Sherlock kissed her cheek, then got out of the car and shut the door.

The car took off and headed to a familiar area of shops.

"You seem to have a calming influence on Sherlock." Mycroft stated and broke the silence. "I've never seen him that cordial for that long around so many people."

"You need to quit needling him, Mycroft - perhaps that will help the situation." she pointed out as she looked out the window.

XXXXX

Sherlock and John came down the stairs in their new tuxes and looked quite dashing.

Alex gave them a low whistle as she came out into the foyer with Ms. Hudson, "Don't they look wonderful, Ms. Hudson?" she inquired.

Ms. Hudson nodded and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek, "You all look so posh."

Sherlock took a good look over Alex's floor length black velvet dress, the dress definitely emphasized her very fit body . He couldn't help but want to touch her one bare shoulder. He quickly calculated the costs of her dress and the accompanying jewelry and raised an eyebrow, "Did Mycroft rent all of this for you?"

"Yes, it was quite an outrageous sum, if you ask me." she stated as Sherlock touched the fabric at her waist.

"Well, it is worth it." he gave her a small smile.

Ms. Hudson handed Alex her new large purse, "Don't forget this dear." She kissed Alex's cheek, "Have fun this evening." she called to them as they headed out.

XXXXX

The car pulled up to Mary's flat and John quickly went up to get her.

Sherlock quickly turned to Alex, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Alex smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock watched her carefully, "Do you know what you're going to be doing?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me?" he pulled back slightly and raised his eyebrow.

She touched his cheek, "I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough."

XXXXX

It was only an hour into the festivities at the museum when the power went out for a few minutes, then when the lights came back on - the vase was gone from inside its case.

Sherlock had to smile as Detective Inspector Lestrade had everyone questioned. They were not asking the right questions.

"Did you see anyone unusual?" he asked Sherlock.

"Everyone here is unusual to me, Detective Inspector." Sherlock shrugged.

Lestrade sighed in frustration, "This is ridiculous, Sherlock! You mean you didn't notice anything unusual?"

Sherlock grinned, "Now you are asking the right questions." He leaned closer to the man, "The vase in the case tonight was a fake. The real one was stolen prior to this event."

Lestrade's mouth fell open, "Are you sure?"

Sherlock nodded, "I came by earlier today and inspected the vase with the Curator. The real vase has a chip in the base. The vase tonight did not." he glanced around the room and spotted Alex being released from another detective. "I suggest you look closely at the video footage."

"But why would they go through this ruse tonight if they already had it?" Lestrade asked.

"To throw you off, of course - and to mislead you from when the real crime occurred. Good night, Detective Inspector." he nodded and headed to the coat check with Alex.

She smiled as the blonde headed attendant handed her bag to her.

"Good evening, Ma'am." he grinned and winked at her.

Alex nodded and put the slightly heavier bag over her shoulder.

They headed outside and found John and Mary waiting for them by the car.

"Well, that was exciting - do you think they'll catch the thief soon?" Mary asked.

Sherlock grinned, "It depends."

"Well, it was a beautiful vase - though I don't understand all the fuss over it." Mary admitted.

"It's worth thirty million pounds to the illegal collector." Alex pointed out.

"Thirty million? Why would someone pay that much for it if they could never tell anyone they have it? It's ridiculous!" John shook his head.

Alex shrugged, "Some people are like that John. They see what they want and they take it."

As they pulled up to her flat, Mary glanced at Sherlock and Alex. "Would you two like to come up for a night cap?" she offered.

Alex shook her head, "Unfortunately, I have to get out of all of this and give it to the driver to return."

Mary nodded in understanding, "Okay - see you later this week."

John leaned back into the car, "See you two Monday." he grinned and shut the door.

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at the driver, "You work for MI6?" he inquired.

The driver glanced at Sherlock through the rear view mirror, "Yes, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock nodded and watched Alex, "Did he really have to wink at you? Don't you think they'll grow suspicious when they review the tapes?"

Alex shook her head, "They are not going to be watching the coat check video. They are going to be reviewing the gallery videos." she pointed out.

Sherlock sighed softly - he knew she was right.

Alex handed the driver her purse after they pulled up to 221, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sherlock headed upstairs as she went down to her flat.

Five minutes later she was changed into a pair of black leggings and a grey sweatshirt. She took the dress and jewelry back out to the driver and watched as he headed back to MI6. She headed upstairs and smiled as she stopped just inside the darkened living room.

He'd started a fire in the fireplace and had pushed the chairs back out of the way. He'd laid a duvet out on the floor and brought the pillows from his bed. Sherlock glanced up and shrugged, "You said you were a bit chilled from the cold front."

Alex closed the door behind her, then walked over to him slowly and grinned, "I did say that earlier this evening, didn't I?"

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. "Why does it thrill me that you've just managed to pull off a huge heist?" he questioned her.

Alex ran a hand over his chest, "Because you know it's going to be used to catch a criminal and it will be returned, unharmed."

He smirked, "I hope that's the reason." He ran his hands over her bum, "Why on earth are you wearing this to sleep in?"

Alex chuckled as she laid down on the duvet and indicated for him to come and lay down beside her. "Because I wasn't going to go outside in my nightgown and robe - and I don't plan on sleeping in this."

Sherlock growled as her words sank into him. "Let me help you out of them." He quickly dispatched with her clothes, then his. He pulled her body closer to his and breathed in her familiar peach and ginger scent. He settled over her and kissed her throat, then her collarbone.

She touched his cheek gently and made him look at her. "I really appreciate everything you did today. I'm sure that people were getting on your nerves, but you held it together very well."

Sherlock kissed her lips slowly, "I just occupied myself in noticing everything about them - all their sordid little secrets." He moved against her as she wrapped her arms around him.

XXXXX

Monday

Alex walked across her bedroom and picked up her phone as it rang.

"Good morning, Colonel. This is your courtesy call." Q said from the other end of the line.

"How long?" Alex inquired as she looked around the room. She knew she'd be leaving, but she thought she'd have a few more days.

"The car will be by to pick you up in thirty minutes." Q stated.

Alex nodded to herself, "I'll be ready. Thank you for the call." she hung up and went to her closet and pulled out her bag. She threw in her matching underwear and hose, then put in her shower and make up bags. All of the other clothes she would need for the assignment would be provided for her.

She put her shoulder holster on and put her gun in place, then put her on her black suit jacket. She looked around her flat once more, then turned off all the lights. She set her bag down in the foyer, then went up the stairs. She stepped into their living room as John was pulling on his light jacket and putting his memo pad and pen in his pocket.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her, "Did Lestrade call you too?" he questioned, noticing that she was dressed.

Alex shook her head slightly.

John quickly realized why she didn't look too pleased. "Oh." he sighed softly as he frowned. He walked over to her and took a deep breath, then smiled. "Do good and come back soon."

Alex couldn't help but smile. "I will. Try and keep him out of trouble."

John chuckled, "No one can do that - trouble gravitates to him."

Sherlock walked in the room slowly. He'd heard their conversation. He steeled his nerves and emotions and pushed them down. They had known she would be leaving - it was expected with her job. He just thought they'd have a few more days before she'd leave.

John glanced at Sherlock - who had yet to say anything since entering the room. "I'll just wait downstairs." He quietly left them alone.

Alex smiled gently, "So, you've got a case?" she inquired.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded as he walked over to her. "I take it you won't be coming along with us?" he questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Sorry, duty calls. Hopefully, I'll be back soon." Alex stated and kept a tight reign over her emotions.

Sherlock watched her. He didn't know what to do. He was confused, his head and his heart pulling him in two different directions. He wanted her to stay, but he also didn't want to admit it.

Alex could see the conflict taking place within him. She moved closer and touched his cheek, "I look forwards to our next holiday." She kissed him gently.

Sherlock pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. When he pulled back, they were both grinning. He cleared his throat, "I look forward to it as well."

Alex nodded as she stepped back, "If you want, you could still text me. I won't get them until I get back - but at least I'll know what you've been up to and it will save us a lot of time catching up." She watched as Sherlock put on his coat and they headed downstairs.

John smiled - they both seemed okay, happy even.

Alex picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder.

John opened the front door and they all stepped out.

The black car pulled up in front of them and Carl got out from the back. "Good morning, Colonel." he nodded to her and held the door open.

Alex looked between John and Sherlock, "See you soon." She smiled, then got in the car.

They watched for a moment as the car drove away.

Sherlock took a deep breath, then hailed a cab.

A few minutes later, they were situated in the cab and heading to the crime scene to meet Lestrade.

Sherlock's phone dinged, indicating a text. As he read the text, a smile broke out over his face.

_~ Think I left some of my clothes strewn about your room from last night. - A_

He quickly texted back.

_~ I'll think about picking them up and washing them for you. - SH_

Ding.

_~ You don't have to - I could pick them up when I get back. - A_

He grinned.

_~ Well, then I just might leave them where they lay. - SH_

Ding.

_~ Carl is giving me dirty looks because I'm ignoring him. Have to give up my phone soon. Try not to annoy everyone. If you get bored - please don't shoot up the walls. There's a stash of cigarettes in my cupboard if you need them. Looking forward to another holiday with you soon. - A_

_~ If you need my help - call. See you soon. -SH_

Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket. He knew she wouldn't be texting him again until she returned. He was pleased that she was going back to work. She enjoyed it and she was very good at her job. He would miss her, but she'd be back soon enough. He'd stay busy and focus on his work in the mean time.

"You okay?" John inquired, noticing Sherlock had put his phone back up.

"Just fine, John." Sherlock nodded and looked out the window.

XXXXX

Paris, France

Alexandrea looked up as Clive Rheimen came in the room. She watched as the handsome, dark haired man walked confidently over to her.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person, Alexandrea. I've heard so much about your work." he smiled and kissed her cheeks gently. "So, you have the vase?" he inquired.

Alexandrea nodded as she opened up the bag that sat on the couch. She carefully pulled out the valuable object and handed it to him. "Took a slight of hand to get it - but Scotland Yard is still confused as to how it was done." she smiled slightly and shrugged.

Clive held the vase gently, "It is beautiful. The money is being transferred right now." he said and nodded to his assistant.

Alex's phone buzzed. She looked at it as the notification that thirty million pounds had been transferred into her account. She smiled, "It was pleasure doing business with you."

Clive grinned, "Surely you're not going to just drop this off and leave so quickly." He set the vase on the empty pedestal that had been purchased for this vase. He adjusted the spot lights remotely for just the right effect to capture its beauty.

"If you'd like for me to stay for awhile, I'm sure that can be arranged." Alex smiled.

"Stay for dinner - we'll discuss some other items that I'm interested in acquiring." Clive stated as he still stood admiring the vase.

"I didn't bring anything to change into." she said as she stood up and walked over to him.

Clive smiled, "I think I have something that will fit you very nicely." He glanced at her, then focused back on the vase.

"Very well. Do you have a room that I can freshen up in?" she asked.

"Yes." Clive said distractedly. "Edward will show you to the room."

"Clive?" she called for his attention.

He looked at her slowly, "Yes?"

"I like to read the classics when I bathe - do you happen to have one I can borrow?" Alex smiled gently.

"In the study - I have most of them." Clive turned his attention back to the vase.

Alex smiled as she followed Edward down the halls.

"This is the study - your room is the third on the left. I will draw your bath and lay your dress out. Is there anything else you require?" Edward questioned.

"No - I'll be there in just a few minutes. Thank you, Edward." She walked over to the book shelves that lined the walls. As soon as Edward left, she walked over to the computer and pulled the flash drive out of her purse and put it in the slot. Q and his team would do all of the work from here out. He had a group of people down the street waiting for the signal from the flash drive that activated automatically when it detected it was in a computer. She walked over to the shelves and looked over the books again and selected The Odyssey. She went over to the computer and watched as the light blinked the signal that it was done. She pulled it out and put it in her bra. She wasn't about to let anyone find it in her purse. She walked down the hall and went into the third door on the left. She walked through the room to the huge marbled bathroom and smiled to herself. She set her purse down on the counter and closed the door and locked it, noting the white bath robe on the back of the door for her.

She quickly shed her clothes and sunk into the bubble filled tub. She soaked quietly for awhile and just relaxed. Dinner would be tedious, but she could learn more about what Clive wanted to collect - possibly get herself in better with him if they found out she needed to come back and visit him again.

She got out and dried off and put her underwear on and the flash drive back in place, then wrapped the robe around her and came out of the bathroom. A beautiful, short white sequined dress was laid out on the bed. She quickly put the dress on and was surprised that it fit exceedingly well. She hadn't thought that Clive had taken that much time looking over her measurements. She slipped on the white heels. She picked up her purse and headed back down the hall to the dining room. She looked at the room, noting the table was not set.

Edward came from down the hall, "This way please."

She followed him out to the terrace and smiled at the beautiful view of the city and the table for two set up. She sat down as Edward held the chair for her.

He poured her a glass of wine, then left.

Alex sighed softly as she waited patiently.

Clive came out and smiled softly. He was dressed in casual clothes. "I'm sorry about the change in plans, but someone else wanted to have dinner with you."

The man that came out from behind Clive made Alex's heart lurch and fill with dread. _He was supposed to be dead. _

James Moriarty smiled slowly as he saw the look on her face. He sat down at the table and waved for Clive to leave, then he focused all of his attention on her. "Alex - I'm so glad you could join me."

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
